The Outworlder
by DeltaSandman
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Chris, a college student, was on a camping trip with her class with her best friend Ash. When they discovered a peaceful looking lake, they decided to take a dip, but that lake sent them into the world of Thedas. Now Chris is about to be on a journey that will change Thedas forever. Isabela/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! DeltaSandman here with my third attempt with my Dragon Age fanfic: The Outworlder**

**To anyone who was reading it and were looking forward to more, I'm truly sorry, but I felt like I was rushing it or it was getting off on the wrong foot, and if I don't like where this story is heading, you guys won't either. So again I'm sorry and I'll give you guys the story you all deserve. Now just a reminder that this is a self insert fanfic with eighteen-year-old Chris as our protagonist (as well as FemHawke and the rest of the gang) and since my favorite romance is Isabela, that's who Chris is going to be with. But before you guys go all "Dude that's low class!" Or "That's disgusting!" Or something like that, this takes place in Dragon Age 2, which is like seven years game wise. So in act three, Chris will be in her mid 20's and Isabela in her early 30's. Not creepy now right? :P **

**Okay enough of me babbling, here goes my THIRD attempt! **

**As always, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A muffled chime tune went off non-stop for five minutes, before eighteen-year-old, Christina Autumn (Chris) shuffled hand towards the serene, yet irritating music. It didn't take long until she felt the smooth surface of her new iPhone that was hiding beneath the sheets and got a firm grip on the sides setting it on her stomach facing up shutting off her alarm. Before she could set it back down again and drift off while she still can, Chris needed to check the time on the phone. She waited a few seconds before her blurry vision cleared up and glanced at the time before dropping down on her side letting out an annoyed groan.

_Six, already? You think time could go by really slow when you're sleeping._

Chris forced herself up letting out another disapproving groan rubbing her eyes fiercely before wiggling herself out of her sleeping bag and to her backpack to put on her clothes. She pulled out her wrinkled shirt and jeans slipping them on and stuffed her PJ's into the back pocket struggling to zip it all the way. She unzipped her front pocket, which was carrying her sketch book, colored pencils, and a sharpener and then unzipped the entrance to the tent stepping out into the peaceful sounding woods with a barely lit sky with no sun and 5 other nearby tents along with very trees towering over the campsite.

"First field trip into the woods. Very peaceful." Chris whispered to herself breathing in the slightly cold air that sent a little shiver through her body before sitting down on the dirt. "We're gonna get dirty anyways, so why bother?"

Chris opened her sketch book up going through many amazing drawings that she had created. One of them was a drawing of a tough dwarf wielding it's trusty crossbow ready to fight. Chris chuckled. "If I could have Bianca for a day, Varric, It would be the best day ever."

_But she answers to Varric and Varric alone._

She turned the page to a drawing of what looked like a knight in light grey armor wielding a sword and shield as it is about to strike against a young woman wearing a light blue robe and a staff aimed directly at the knight with fire razing from the very top.

"Would be a tough fight, but I'm betting Mage over Templar." She predicted silently.

"You're betting over a battle you drew?" A young woman's voice called from from behind Chris.

She turned to see that it was none other than Ashley, her best friend for six years. Ashley was 2 years older than Chris and she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a white skeleton playing the drums and ripped jeans and a Steelers Ball cap backwards with streaks of her dyed dark purple hair.

Most people think of girls of going out to the mall getting their nail polished, talking about new shoes, reality TV shows or guys. And in most cases that's true, but not for Christina and Ashley. They were tomboys to the core, wearing t-shirts and jeans, playing video games, and other stuff.

Chris rolled her eyes. "And good morning to you, too, Ash."

Ash took a seat right next to Chris and peaked at the drawing. "I'm voting for the chick too."

Chris smirked. "Is it because she's pretty badass or you love the body?"

Ash motioned her hand to the drawn Mage. "How can you say no to hot bod like that?"

Chris scoffed. "Apparently the Templar can."

They both laughed and continued to check out more of Chris's amazing creations on paper. The relationship between Chris and Ash is more complex than it seems. When they first met, they were best of friends playing games, bikes, movies, ect. But as time passed, their friendship strained greatly. Now, both girls are doing their best to rebuild their friendship as best they can. It has been a challenge for them, but one thing they both had in common is that they like a challenge.

Ash reached over to Chris's sketchbook and skipped about 4 pages resulting in Chris blurting out, "Hey!"

"Okay, that's pretty sick!" Ash commented mentioning the picture showing infinite amounts of calm ocean with a few dotted islands filled with trees and waterfalls pouring down from the top and into the ocean. But what really caught her attention was what was on one of the islands, the largest one, has a city with smooth swirling dome silver roofs with pointed edges at the top and the sterile white marble as the buildings along with the trees and waterfalls adding to this city's beauty. At the very top showed what looked like a majestic palace almost eclipsing the midday sun.

"I'm gonna take a guess, and say that's an elven city." Ash concluded still looking at Chris's masterpiece.

"Well, in Dragon Age, humans wiped out the elven empire. So I decided to draw this island city, and make it one of the few spots untouched by humans." Chris explained. "Sooo... yeah. It's an elven city."

"Does it have a name?" Ash wondered.

"If it did, it would be a sucky name for this city."

"That's a lame way of saying 'no'." Ash smirked she hopped to her feet pulling Chris up as well.

"Woah!" Chris exclaimed. "You're all eager and stuffies."

"C'mon! Still gotta coupla hours 'till the rest of the guys wake up!" Ash said.

"Where are we even going?" Chris asked.

Ash smirked. "I dunno! Hopefully somewhere cool!" She answered pulling Chris further away from the camp.

Chris chuckled. "A bummer Nick's not up. He coulda loved to get away from camp for a bit."

"You sayin' I'm boring?"

"Never said that." Chris answered quickly. "Just saying he's not the only crazy explorer."

"Well it's just you and me right now, bro." Ash told her swinging herself around a tree lazily. "Come on! It'll be like old times!"

Chris sighed. "Well I'm all outta ideas at the moment so, what the heck?"

The two friends moved away from the campsite, and deep into the woods navigating through all the roots sticking out of the ground, and doing a couple of spins around the enormous trees. It felt good to be out here in the wilderness doing something totally dumb and stupid, and they both didn't care at the moment. This was a moment to be savored, although they both wish it could go on for much longer.

"So if you were in the game, who would be your love interest?" Ash asked Chris out of the blue.

Chris raised her eyebrows in a quizzical way. "What kinda question is that?"

"It's a Dragon Age question mostly." Ash said. "Come on! Who is it? I won't judge. Pinky promise."

Chris sighed. "How about you tell me, who would be your LI and I'll tell you mine."

"That wasn't the deal!"

Chris shrugged. "Then I guess you'll never know then."

"Oh my... Alright, you evil woman! Honestly, it would be a 3 way tie with Alistair, Anders, and Fenris."

Chris snickered. "You can always have a foursome!"

"Oh hell no, dude!" Ash shook her head and swing her hands away from her in a refusing way. "You had to put that image into my head."

Chris laughed. "Well I do owe you an answer, plus I think it's more ridiculous than your answer."

"Dear god I hope so!" Ash groaned.

Chris cleared her throat and said only one name. "Isabela."

Ash snorted a bit before letting out a hysterical laugh that sounded a little too dramatic.

"Okay. Don't overdo it." Chris said.

"Isabela? Really?"

Chris rolled her eyes. "I know she's... promiscuous. But she has a heart, and she is one helluva girl if you're with her."

Ash smiled shaking her head. "Chris I'd hate to burst your bubble, but if you even had the chance to sleep with her, she'd just bail as soon as she was done. Plus think of all the STD's she caught!"

Chris countered that with one of Isabela's quotes with an Isabela impression. "Isn't that what magic is for?"

Ash rolled scoffed but smiled before continuing on towards what she wanted to show Chris.

"Okay I admit, It's highly unlikely that she will fall for me. FemHawke much more likely."

"She's like 26 and you're what? Eighteen?"

Chris smirked. "But when when she's 31, I'll be 25."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Dream on, girl!"

They continued their way through the forrest sliding down a steep hill where they started hearing the sound of water nearby. The two friends followed the sound to come across a wide stream that was flowing into an enormous lake. The sight was nothing they had ever seen before. The water in the lake looked like it was pure and untouched, because of the bright blue color is gave out. Ash and Chris were amazed by their discovery, and by the fact they had discovered a place that no ever been found by the other hikers, or hunters or ect.

Chris turned to Ash who looked like she was taking all of this in"Okay I know this doesn't mean much, but this is a pretty awesome place."

Her voice looked like it brought Ash out of a trance as she quickly turned to her and gave her a smile. "Being lost doesn't always have to be a bad thing."

Chris scoffed. "Well that's a nice thought! We're are going to get into alotta trouble when they find us!"

"Ohmygod! You worry too much!" She exclaimed removing her shirt and jeans leaving her only in her black bra and panties.

Chris was taking aback by her eagerly getting out of her clothes. "You're seriously gonna dive into the lake?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I? It's not bad outside, and besides it's refreshing!"

"And freezing!" Chris added taking a seat on one of the hard surface of a rock looking down at the lake Ash was going to dive in.

"You're such a wimp!" She said before taking a few steps back before charging towards the edge leaping into the air at the last second bringing her legs up to her chest with her arms clutching them tightly. "Cannon ball!"

Ash breached the serenity of the lake looking like she was all the way at the bottom, she made such a big splash, that Chris's jeans and shoes got wet letting out a startled shriek. Ash instantly popped her head out of the water with only her eyes, damp blue hair, and her nose.

"That was uncalled for!" Chris shouted trying to hold back her laugh.

Ash's head fully emerged from the water giving Chris a toothy grin. "C'mon in! Waters fine!"

Chris shook her head. "I am not getting into that water!"

"It's not even that cold!" Ash persisted. "C'mon pwetty pweese?"

Chris let out an annoyed sigh before rising to her feet slowly slipping off her shoes and socks, and rolling up her jeans until they were up to her knees.

"Wow! Weaksauce!"

Chris ignored her sprinting forward into the water springing into midair doing the same pose as Ash by bringing her knees to her stomach and grasping her knees as tight as she could with her hands before she punched through the water feeling an instant freezing sensation that died out after a few seconds before swimming up to the surface letting in a huge breath of air and letting out a loud whoo.

Ash cackled. "Atta girl!"

"Wow! Okay. That feels good!

"Told ya!"

Both girls then started to fool around when Ash surprised Chris by splashing her face with water, making Chris retaliate with the same thing. Both girls continued their little splash war until Chris decided to jump onto Ash's back but quickly slipped off her deciding to lay on her back looking up at the sky that was slowly but surely getting brighter.

"This isn't half bad." Chris said exhaling taking in all the serenity this place had to offer.

"Amen, dude. Amen." Ash concurred doing the same thing as Chris by floating on her back and looking up at the sky. Both friends felt a sense of peace in this area, and they we're going to savior every moment of it. "Yo, Chris?"

Chris turned to her friend. "What's up?"

Ash opened her mouth about to say something, but no words came out and just sighed before finding something else to say. "I'm just really grateful we're still friends after everything."

Chris gave her a comforting smile. "What's done is done, Ash. It's over. Your home and safe, and that's all that matters now."

"Okay! Don't get all lovey dovey on me now." Ash warned jokingly. "I swear I feel like I'm in a Twilight movie."

"Really?" Chris laughed. "Which one are you thinking of?"

Ash smiled rolling her eyes before rolling back looking back up at the sky. "Whatevs."

Chris suddenly felt the water giving her a soft push. Something she choose to ignore thinking it was Ash moving her hands in the water. It happened again only a little bit stronger this time causing Chris to rise from her back initially going to tell Ash to relax a little bit and stop pushing her. That was until she saw that the water started to form a swirl around Chris and was slowly expanding.

"I think we need to get outta the water!" Chris said sounding a little alarmed but was remaining calm knowing that panicking will not help them both. Ash didn't seem hear her due to her still on her back with her eyes closed.

Chris looked down at the swirl to see that that it was glowing a cyan color and started flashing and was expanding all across the lake. Chris nudged Ash in the arm causing her to rise from her back.

"What's u-" Ash's eyes rose with both surprise and fear. "The fuck?!"

"Let's get outta the water! NOW!" Chris shouted.

Both girls swam as fast as they could to dry land, but the pushing water was getting stronger by the second as the bright swirl started to take shape into a glowing whirl pool.

"It's getting stronger!" Chris yelled.

"Just keep swimming!" Ash shouted back.

In the end, the situation seemed hopeless as the glow reached the edges of the lake causing both girls to be pulled away from nearby land and twirling around the lake at such speed making it's way into the middle feeling like they were both sinking.

"Hold your breath as long as you-" Ash didn't have time to finish her advice as she was instantly pulled down into the lake with Chris watching in horror.

"ASH!" And just like that, she was pulled down too and didn't even struggle thinking it will only tire her out. Instead she was glancing all around at her surroundings seeing the glow getting brighter and brighter until that was all she was seeing for the last ten seconds while still feeling like she was being pulled down.

_Stay calm! Whatever you do, just stay calm!_

She no longer felt she was being pulled down and the bright glow quickly dyed out making the water return to it's natural color. Chris wasted no time using all of her strength swimming up to the surface seeing the sun shinning bright. Feeling the strong suffocating feeling squeezing the life out of her body, she paddled her arms and legs faster and rammed her head out of the water inhaling as much air as she can.

Paying no attention to her surroundings Chris instinctively free styled towards the shoreline of the lake. She finally made it to land and flopped on her back taking in short shallow breaths with a cloudy vision before it suddenly went black making her lose all consciences.

What she would find out soon is that she was not in her world anymore and her journey has just begun.

* * *

**So here is finally the first chapter of this hope you guys liked it. There will be more up soon. **

**If anyone has heard of the game Life is Strabgethis will help to know at Chris AND Ash look like. Chris looks like Max and Ash looks like Chloe**

**Review/Comment if you wish **

**Cya folks **

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Day one in Thedas

**Chapter 2 Edited**

A soft cool breeze trickle through the air resulting in a shiver from the barely awake young woman laying at the edge of a lake in her rolled up jeans and soaked t-shirt. Chris moved her head around a bit trying wake herself up more and let out a silent groan trying to push herself up into a sitting position. She squinted her eyes open letting her blurry sight adjust to the light and clear up a bit, and brought a hand to her dizzy head giving it a quick and rapid shake hoping it will help her with the dizziness. Another breeze coursed through Chris involuntary shivering and grunting with disapproval at the wind making her damped body cold.

_Okay... ignore the wind.. I need to remember what happened..._

After her sight became more clear and the dizziness, Chris got on her feet looking at her surroundings. Now that her head was doing much better, she looked down at the floor letting her mind think deeply. Chris remembered that she was in the forest very early in the morning and they were following a stream leading to this very large lake, and decided to take a refreshing morning dip and have a little bit of fun. But their fun was short lived when a strange glow started to consume the lake and a whirlpool formed sucking both girls deep down. Fortunately, before Chris could drown to death, the whirlpool instantly vanished making her swim to the surface and to save her life.

_Then I think I dozed off for I dunno... coupla hours?_

A horrible realization struck Chris as her eyes widened in fear. "Oh shit!" She whispered in terror as she dashed into the water ignoring the cold breeze that was upgrading into a strong wind remembering that her friend was in that lake with her. "Ash?!"

The water was at Chris's stomach making the young woman's teeth chatter rapidly taking in shuddering breaths before letting in a deep inhale and plunge herself into the water and began swimming to the deeper level with her eyes scanning everywhere to see if she can find Ash, but there was no trace of her no matter where she looked. She swam back up to the surface taking in as much air as she could before diving back down again blowing out many bubbles as she could to help her reach further down to the bottom. When she did her eyes rapidly looked in all directions trying to find Ash whether she was barely floating or laying at the bottom, but again did not see her.

Feeling her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, Chris reluctantly pushed herself back up with her head breaching the water barrier and swam back to the shore feeling like she was going to break down any second.

The second she reached the ground, tears started flowing down her face as Chris lays on her side silently sobbing.

"Goddammit, Ash... fuck..." Chris didn't say anymore nor did she need too to show her devastation over her friend.

But she soon realized that she didn't have the luxury to lay there and weep, for the winds were getting more intense, and Chris was getting colder. Gathering all the energy she had in her body, Chris forced herself on her feet, dried her tears, and started to move away from the lake with her arms across her body in an effort to keep herself warm. Chris trudged up a nearby hill that revealed something shocking before her eyes. There were no trees closely compact together, or nor any trees at all, but huge grasslands with enormous mountains off in the distance.

_What the... This doesn't make any sense. I'm not in the woods anymore. _

Chris twisted her head back towards the lake and noticed that it too was different, because the lake both she and Ash discovered was a much bigger one with a stream pouring into it. The lake she was looking at was more smaller and did not have a stream connected to it.

Chris let out a shaky breath, shutting her eyes thinking it was all some weird dream and by opening them will allow her to awake, but when she opened them back up, nothing changed.

_I'm not dreaming, and I'm definitely not high... so as crazy as this sounds, I'm in another place._

Chris turned her back on the lake one last time before she started trudging deeper into the valley with huge drops of rain pouring from the dark grey clouds into the sky followed by a loud boom shattering from up above. The green grass that her feet moved through felt like it was tickling her lightly, which seemed to be the only good thing that was going on for her right now, some smooth grass touching her feet.

A few minutes have wondering aimlessly through the green valley seemed to pay off in the end as Chris as stumbled across the most truly amazing sight. Up on a steep hill right in front of her sights lay some run down stone stairs leading up to a surprisingly well maintained sterile white doorway with a very tall dark silver gate that extended about half way up towards only a quarter of this enormous hill.

Chris let out a short laugh of amazement. "Okay... If I had my iPhone.. Oh shit!"

Her hands instantly dived into both of her pockets and one of the hands felt the edges of something smooth and hard and yanked it out of the pockets revealing her black iPhone.

She shouted out in anger knowing that the one thing that could help her in this crazy situation was ruined. "I'm a freaking idiot!" As hopeless as it sounds, her thumb pushed down on the only button on the phone and thinking that it will only give her a black screen, but much to her surprise, and against all logic, the slide screen popped up. Her eyes were glued on the screen bewildered that her phone was still functioning as well as it was before diving in the lake, before fading back to black.

She exhaled with relief and let out another short laugh with a little more excitement this time. "If water doesn't fry it, I dunno what will!" Chris aimed her phone at this amazing discovery and took a quick picture and quickly dropping her phone back into her pocket.

Chris started charging towards the stairs with her legs raising legs over two steps quickly making it to the gates that were making her look like an ant compared to this majestic entrance. Her eyes scanned the gate from top to bottom and placed both her hands it feeling the slick silver.

"I take it this baby's not gonna open with a good push." She put all her might into her arms trying to open up the entrance that wasn't even budging, and quickly gave up on that attempt with loud breaths escaping her mouth and her hands on her knees. "And I should be surprise that didn't work!"

Chris looked at the center of the of the gate seeing circle right in the middle with glowing lines and spirals appearing for a brief second then fading quickly.

_Okay... maybe a magical key is nearby..._

Chris straightened her legs and back and looked around at anything that could have help her open the gate, and quickly noticed a small black statue of what looks like a graceful deer howling. She noticed that she has seen this before, but couldn't lay her finger on where though. She cast that thought aside and gripped the body of the deer and brought it close to the circle where it instantly started to react the the statues nearby presence.

_Maybe I can just push it into the middle and it'll open?_

The statue in Chris's hands began to beam brightly before disintegrating into a glowing line gracefully flowing into the very center of the circle and at its touch, made the entire door shine brightly forcing Chris to shield her eyes for a few seconds before dying down and when her eyes gazed at the gate, she find that the doors are gone, like the statue melted them away.

_I know I'm not losing my mind, but this is some crazy shit I'm seeing!_

Her thoughts went back to the statue knowing she has seen it before. Her brain clicked at the same eyes became large with all the shock showing.

_That was a Halla statue! But that means... Okay! Either I'm breathing some weird shit in the air, or I'm really here in Thedas!_

Chris once again shut her eyes as tight as she could, and rolled them around in her head before finally opening them up again seeing that she was still at the opened gate waiting for her to enter.

"This is all legit! I'm really in Thedas!" She whispered in amazement feeling an intense exciting feeling clutching her gut following by her legs shaking a little. On one hand, she felt like the luckiest person in the universe knowing that she was sent into the world of her favorite video game series and thinking of what fate had in store for her. On the other, Chris would be naive to ignore all the dangers of this new world with bandits, blood mages, darkspawn, or the top two worse things: Dragons or Archdemons. Especially since she has no combat skills to defend herself against those kinds of things.

With the excitement growing she moved inside the gate, which led into a grand hallway carved in the smooth stone with golden outlines on the sides. She reached the end of the hallway that opened up a whole new epic discovery. It looked like a grand temple consisting of a tropical environment with palm trees, wild grass and plants growing out of the ground, vines stretching down from the walls and surrounding the buildings, yet there was no sign of structure damage. No cracks, no torn columns or pieces of the place broken off, drawing the conclusion that this place was untouched for centuries, but at the same time it looked like it was long abandoned by the elves who guarded this place.

_This is gotta be a Elven temple, but it's definitely not the temple of Mythal. Looks like this is one of the few places humans didn't find. But why would the elves just close up shop and leave?_

After admiring the view, Chris started down the steps into a calm water path leading up to the temple. The water felt amazing feeling the cold and aching in her feet waning away and it spread up her body feeling completely energized. She continued on the path, splashing the water with her feet making her way into what looked like the center of the temple containing what looked like a large mirror, which glass was flawless and shiny, yet did not show any reflection of either Chris, or anything.

"I don't even have to point out what that is." Chris muttered sounding more suspicious than amazed at the Eluvian's appearance. "I shouldn't be surprise it's inside this place, but for safety reasons, I'm not touching it."

Another thing that caught her attention is what was on the wall. Something that sent a chill down her bones. Up on the grand walls of this sacred abandoned spot lies dark images of figures with slumped shoulders, pointy ears, and sparks of red on the outline and as the eyes for the figures. Chris knew all to well represent.

_And I thought those guys looked very creepy in the game. Red lyrium makes everything sucky!_

Chris brought her feet out of the water and onto the floor of this ancient place gazing all around it finally bringing her attention to a dome shaped building that of course peaked her interest more than enough to enter to find that the inside finding some beautiful plants and flowers growing out from smooth stone floor, with two rusty looking curved short swords just laying there on the ground.

"Huh.. not the best stuff laying around, but better than fighting with my fists."

Chris walked over and snatched both weapons into her hands. "Dude, I get the feeling I'm gonna get owned big time." She gave a couple of swings with both swords. "Feels good though. Maybe I can sharpen these babies a little bit."

Chris exited the temple with both of her duel blades in each hand and walked towards a little grassy spot that happened to have a rock that may be just what she need. She picked up the rock, and brought it to the bottom edge.

_Okay... You've seen this in movies... You got this, Chris. Just don't get a cut and you'll be A okay!_

Chris pressed the rock down on the blade, and grind it up to the pointy edge resulting in a metallic sliding noise, and repeated it two more times, before the handles started to have blue mystical wisps and they swirled around both blades consuming it a blanket of ghostly white radiance.

"The hell?!" Chris shouted alarmed dropping her blades and backing away a couple of steps.

The glow around her weapons instantly vanished, and all the rust and rot with it leaving the blades in a whole new shine with white markings on the upper edge. Chris once again grabbed her blades, feeling shock on how light they were feeling they were right now.

_Okay, what is with this day and glowing lights on stuff?_

Now that she had something to defend herself, and not wanting this ancient place to get all ruined and messed up, she jogged out of the site and back out into the pouring rain with the doors closing.

Chris gave the doors a small smile. "Thanks for the present." And with that trudged down the steps back out into the valley and to... wherever the heck civilization was and with one thing going through her mind.

_I know I'm in Dragon Age, but where I am I exactly? Ferelden? Orlais? Free Marches? Dear God please not Tevinter!_

Eventually she came across a dirt road with pole with two small planks hanging on opposite sides. It was a sign! She sprinted towards it at the first sight of it.

The planks on the pole read two unusual yet familiar names. Ostwick coming on the left, and Kirkwall on the right.

"Kirkwall! That's where I need to go!" Chris said. "Come on, Chris. You can do this, girl!"

And with that she turned her attention to the right side of the road, with a strong drive to reach Kirkwall hoping to befriend her favorite characters in her favorite series.

* * *

The grey clouds in the sky were now gone and were replaced with a peaceful night sky and so many stars that are dotted all over. To Chris, it was the most beautiful night sky she had ever seen. The number of stars that she saw back on Earth, was nothing compared what looked like billions of galaxies in the sky. However, it was also a big concern as well knowing that many vicious wild animals and bandits become pretty active at night. At least that's what Chris was thinking. Luckily for her, it was still bright enough to see what looked like an abandoned farmhouse that looked worn down and deserted.

_May have to deal with rats, but at least I'll have a place to stay the night. _

Chris opened up the door making a loud squeak and creek and making her jump a little and closed it behind her going to the windows getting a quick glance outside seeing if anything or anyone was walking across the streets or roaming in the fields. She couldn't see any movement, so she walked away from the window and turned her attention at the inside of the farm with some scattered pots, a couple of broken plates, and some spider webs the creeped Chris out.

"Agh! The hell?!" She cried alarmed at loud barking that sounded like it was coming from upstairs. "Sounds like I'm trespassing."

She carefully walked up the stairs making all kinds of loud noises much to Chris's annoyance while the barking was going on non stop. She stopped at the first door, which sounds like where the barking was coming from. Chris silently gulped, and got a good grip on the handle and squeezed it tightly nervous of what might happens next.

"Please don't rip my guts out, puppy. Please!" She whispered with a some fear behind it.

She slowly opened the door only a little expecting the dog to charge at her and if it did, she might close it just in time to save her skin. But there was only more barking following by some fearful whimpering. Worried for the dogs well being and know it wasn't going to attack she decided to try and soothe the poor creature.

"It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you! Promise!" She assured the dog and at the sound at her voice, the whimpering was more relaxed now. "I'm gonna come in the room now, okay? Promise you won't attack me?"

_"Woof! Woof!" _

_I guess thats a yes. _

"Okay..."

Feeling more relaxed Chris fully opened the door to see a black dog that had a mixture of a rottweiler's body and a head of a wolf looking with golden eyes that looked happy that someone has found him.

Chris came to his side and got down to his level extending her hand to let him sniff it to let her earn his trust, but rubbed his head her hand like she was petting him.

"You're a Mabari." Chris pointed out.

The creature let out cheerful bark making Chris chuckle. Mabari's are really smart dogs.

"Nice to meet you too, buddy. I'm Chris." She offered her hand out again to let the Mabari shake it, and without hesitation places his paw on his hand and shook it panting all happy to meet his rescuer and his new friend. "You've been up here for quite awhile, huh?"

_*Whimpering*_

"I'm really sorry... I'm glad I found you then."

_"Woof!"_

"Well I guess we're partners then. You wanna be my travel buddy? I'm planning to get to Kirkwall."

The Mabari sticked it's tongue and panted all happy.

"Alright! We're partners!

All of a sudden he rolled on his back all eager before twirling around back on his four feet.

"Well.. You're gonna need a name." Chris told her Mabari companion. She gave him a good look for a few second before speaking again. "I think I'll call you... Shadow! How's that sound?"

She was answered with a nod of the dogs head, and a bark that sounded like he approves his given name.

"Haha awesome! Nice to meet you, Shadow!"

After introductions, and a little bit of playing around, both Chris and Shadow were quickly worn out and decided to get some sleep. Shadow instantly was out like a light with some barely audible snores that Chris, still fully awake, found adorable.

_He sounds like a motor boat._

Chris turned back on her side and exhaled deeply still having hard time taking in the fact the she was in a whole new world. A world from a popular video game series she might add, and that she's going to be on one crazy adventure. Her mind then thought that maybe this was all just some crazy intense dream, and that by falling asleep will make her wake up back at her camp with Ash, Nick and the others, and they'll all go on that hike. She felt the conflicted feeling inside of her, with one part of her wanting to go back to her own world and get back to normality. But another part says that although this was scary, she wanted this big time, and she wanted this journey, no matter how crazy or messed up it would be. She smiled at one thought that she knew was true.

_If I'm in Dragon Age, so is Ash. Wherever you are, watch yourself... And I hope I'll see you soon.._

Weariness began to overtake the exhausted girl before drifting off into the world of sleep awaiting her answer if this was all a dream or not.

* * *

**Well Chapter 2 is down! I like the idea of Chris having her own Mabari buddy. Those dogs are pretty BA! Now just an FYI, I want to make it like Chris is actually experiencing Thedas, so all the main characters are not going to show up just like that but they will get there. Especially Isabela! :P But yeah this is taking place in 9:30 Dragon a year before Hawk and Varric meet. Which reminds me, Varric is known for giving people nicknames. I've been thinking of what he would call Chris but I got no ideas. If you guys can help me out with that, it would be awesome! PS you think Isabela should give Chris a cute nickname like what she does with Merril?**

**Well review, comment and enjoy! Cya folks!**

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: On the road again

**Chapter 3**

**Chris's POV**

My slumber sleep was brought to an end when I felt a slobbering lick slid across my cheek. I let out a tired groan and moved on my other side hoping to avoid more of the licking. That did not go so well.

"Ugh... Shadow! C'mon, buddy! Just five more minutes!" I mumbled. But my furry friend ignored my pleas and continued to lick my cheek nonstop. "Argh! Alright! Alright! I'm getting up!"

"Arf! Arf!"

I raised my back off the ground bringing my body to a sitting position rubbed Shadow's head, and he responded with more barks of excitement and jumping around all happy and eager to get on the road. I got to my feet and followed Shadow down the stairs into the kitchen where my stomach started growling violently. I sighed at the fact that I did not this far ahead with feeding myself.

"Uh god... Wish there was something to eat around here." I mumbled.

Shadow started twitching his nose and started sniffing around the air like he was sensing something big nearby.

"Whaddya smell, buddy?" I asked him.

He responded with loud barking and scratched at the door that lead to the backyard of the farm. I assisted him with opening the door and he bailed out just when I opened the door only a little bit. My eyes widened in shock and joy by what Shadow has found. It was a small field filled with carrots, potatoes, corn, and all sorts of goodies.

_An abandoned farm with a nice field... weird. But I'm not complaining. Long as they didn't poison the crops. _

I ran over towards Shadow who was already on his back like he was expecting me to give him a good belly rub, which I delivered happily.

"Who's a good boy? Who finds all the tasty food?" I cooed. "Is he you, Shadow? Is he buddy?"

We didn't waste anytime of picking some of the crops and devoured them in what seemed like only twenty seconds. I was so freaking hungry, but Shadow just gobbled down a single potato in one gulp. The dude must have been much more hungry than I ever was in my lifetime.

_I get it though. Poor guy must've been locked up in that room for awhile, but damn he doesn't mess around. _

"Shadow, do me a favor, and don't choke on them!" I ordered him in a joking manner. "I know you were starving buddy, but choking on food is not the way to go."

After we had our a little breakfast I found a big enough sack to put enough food to last us a day or two, and we exited the field onto the road again towards Kirkwall.

My mind began to wander back to the bizarre events that have happened to me yesterday. I was on a college field trip in the woods, which happens to be really boring, but with my two best friends, Ash and Nick, things became more fun. So we just got through our first day of camping out in the woods, and early in the morning, only Ash and I were the only ones awake. We had a good conversation, and she got a kick out of my drawings, and then Ash persuaded me to go wander deep into the woods to have some fun. Later on we came across this stream that led to a big lake, and Ash being all daring stripped herself and took a big dip, and me succumbing to peer pressure, dived in to and began fooling around in the lake. Next thing you know the water started glowing all white and stuff, and as crazy as it sounds, a whirlpool started sucking us down to the bottom to the pool! It sucked me down pretty deep I thought I wasn't going to make it. Luckily for me, whirlpool was gone and I swam like crazy up to the surface, swam to shore, and then I passed out all tired as heck!

Few minutes, or hours later, I dunno how much time has passed, I regained consciousness in the middle of a rainstorm, and when I couldn't find Ash, I just started breaking down, but pulled myself together thanks the storm and me freezing my butt off. I made my way into a valley trying to find some sort of shelter, with no sneakers might I add, and I came across this sort of huge shiny gate that led into this amazing elven temple complex that looked untouched yet abandoned. That's also the moment I found out I was in the Dragon Age series! Any worries or fears I had, were replaced by overwhelming happiness and a sense of adventure.

I'm a big Dragon Age nut, okay? Don't judge! If any one else was in love with the games and were addicted to them and you were sent into that universe, it feels like Christmas day only a thousand times better. I've read all those fanfic self-inserts with people from Earth going into Thedas and having an grand adventure and slaying the archdemon, saving Kirkwall, or taking out Corypheus and being heroes of the Inquisition. Guys! I made history by going this universe! Not to mention Ash was in this universe as well so there's a chance we'll bump into each other sooner or later.

_Thank you, God! Or in this case: Thank you, Maker!_

Okay back on track... I was in this temple, and found these old rusty elven daggers that look decent enough to be my weapons. Then some strange aurora went off on the blades making them all shiny and brand new. After I got what I need, and for respect for this ancient site, I took my leave with the doors shutting behind me for good. Hopefully that place remains untouched.

I continued trudging across the valley, and found some directions to two cities that I knew helping me find out where I was more specifically: The Free Marches, with the two cities being Ostwick and Kirkwall. It was obvious which way I was going, Kirkwall hands down! So I continued down the road to Kirkwall for awhile until it was getting late at night. Wanting to get some much needed sleep, I came across this worn down deserted farm where I'm currently in right now, and that's when I met my new best friend. A Mabari war hound to be more specific. Now it's a new day in a new world and we were now ready to get back on the road to Kirkwall to meet all the cool people like Varric, Aveline, Isabela, Bethany, and of course Hawke!

There was one thing I am well aware of, they weren't just going to let some other random refugee into the city unless I got the money or fame to get into the city. So maybe if I'm lucky I can come across some work along the way or someone kind enough to let me in.

Shadow was ahead of me running all around the grass, jumping, and being all happy feeling so good to get his first taste of freedom after being locked up in that yucky room for god knows how long. Poor dude. At least he didn't ditch me, because when I got closer up the road, he comes back to me like the good boy he is.

The road we were on led us to this small hill where Shadow's happy eagerness instantly transformed into all hostile and alert when he started growling. Normally when dogs growl and bark non stop, I get annoyed easily, but for a Mabari Hound this was totally different: Something was not right, and Shadow can sense it from a mile away.

"What's up, boy? Whaddya smell?" I asked him.

He twisted his head at me and barked then started dashing towards the hill.

"Woah holdup!" I called out to him sprinting after him.

Shadow halted about a quarter way up the hill allowing me to catch up with him. As I stopped I began to hear faint voices on the other side of the hill, which must have been what Shadow had suspected. I carefully crouched down to my knees and climbed my way up to the top high enough to let my head poke out to get a view on the other side. Down at the bottom, My eyes have a visual on three people, humans to be more precise, that look like they were looting bodies of a caravan they ambushed due to a wrecked cart that was turned on it's side with some of the stuff it was carrying scattered all over the ground for these people to carry. Two of them were men in iron armor and helmets with a metal mask covering their face with the other one being a middle aged woman with yellow blond short hair, a robe with a staff in her hand and a weird glass crown thingy planted upon her hair. I made the assumption right away that she was the one in charge of the group since she stood out and was giving them instructions.

_Wait a sec... Are these guys Tevinter? If they are, why are they ransacking a caravan._

My head darted back down, and I slid down the hill back to Shadow waiting on what I had to say. "Looks like we got bandits. Three of them, and one of them is a Mage. So if we're gonna take them, we gotta be careful."

Shadow responded with a curt nod and a silent growl meaning that he wanted to fight these guys. Now I'm not a one for fighting better trained killers that will mess me up big time, especially since I never been in this sort of situation before. But knowing that I have my trusty Mabari buddy by my side, We have a better chance of taking them.

"Okay then." I said. "But we just can't charge them." I got to my feet and started up the hill again grasping my weapons tightly. I turned to Shadow was following me looking all mean and ready for a good fight.

"Wait here." I instructed. "When the time is right you'll know when to charge."

Shadow gave me a quiet whimper, but obeyed and sat down looking alert as ever waiting for the time to strike.

I slowly made my way down the hill where the one of the raiders quickly spotted me instantly sheathing his long sword and marched towards me. His actions have caught the attention of his comrades, with his fellow grunt buddy copying his movements, while the mage just stood back and watched. As my attackers got closer I brought out my elven short blades and aimed it at them letting them know I'm ready for a fight.

_Oh god... here goes nothing!_

Just then the lady raised her hand up. "Hold!" She yelled in a authoritative stern tone before lowering her arm back to her side. The grunts ceased to move closer to me and backed up a few steps back making me relax a little while their boss stared walking forward slowly a few steps past her soldiers then stop. "For a refugee fleeing your homeland from the Blight, you seem to be well-equipped for any danger."

_She's talking about my daggers._

"Well when you're faced with extreme dangers, you have to have the best weapons at your disposal." I answered back.

Hey eyes gave me a some odd look. "Peculiar accent. So you are not from Fereldan then."

_Oh yeah. My American accent._

"Where are you from then, girl?" She continued with a wicked grin across her face. "Are you a Marcher further east maybe. Or maybe raised by Dwarves. Oh ho that would make for an amazing tale!"

I smirked back at her pretty confident that I could piss her off, which is not a good idea but I didn't care right now. "As entertaining as that sounds, no nothing with Dwarves. And I'm not native from the Free Marches either. Buuuut... Looking at you guys, I'm guessing you three are from the Tevinter Imperium."

The mage's eyes grew wide with shock. Probably because of the fact that "Some refugee girl" would be able to have the guts to talk to her like that.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say that terrified silence as a yes then." I didn't even stop there. "Oh man, what are crazy bastards like you doing here? Shouldn't you guys be trying to find another way into the Black City and fuck up the whole world again?" I took a glance at the cart then back at her. "Does the Imperium stoop so low to ambushing caravans in another nation? Are things really that bad back home?"

"Watch you tongue, you pathetic wretch!" She snarled menacingly.

I continued being a smartass anticipating them to jump at me any moment. "Oh right. I'm SO sorry! I'm clearly mistaken! The Imperium is thriving into a new golden age! It would never attack some random caravan for a couple of coin or a slave grab." I glanced at her and her two soldiers before carrying on. "No. You're here on a mission. Something your superiors want for some grand scheme."

Although I was well aware I was playing a dangerous game, inside I was laughing at the chicks face. It was priceless. "Lemme guess: You're Venatori? Tevinter supremacists that want to rule all of Thedas under your country's banner."

I've looked like I hit a nerve with this little raid party, because the mage was looked terrified that I even mentioned the Venatori.

"I want her dead! NOW!" She shrieked in rage and terror raising her staff casting some sort of barrier around her while the the grunts moved forward to take me out.

I had my blades ready to defend myself against these freaks, but thankfully, before one of them could even had a strike me, a huge dog jumped on him slamming him down to the ground and biting a huge chunk of his neck off making him scream in terror before quickly dying from the massive blood loss. The second grunt rapidly backed up with his sword raised at the viscous Shadow shaking a little in fear.

I charged at him with ramming speed roaring as loud as I could with my daggers out forward piercing the armor and going through the skin resulting in him cry out in agony. I quickly ended it back using one of my daggers to stab him through the peep hole of his weird face mask with some of the blood spurting out landing on my face.

"Argh! Gross!" I shouted.

A huge force of energy hit both me and Shadow making us fall to the ground hard knocking all the air out of me. The angry lady looked seriously pissed now because she got down on her knees and brought her staff to my neck pressing down hard on it making me unable to breath in air and the sharp pain I was feeling did not help.

"Who are you?! Who are you with?! WHAT DO THEY KNOW ABOUT US?!" She screeched with all the wild rage inside her voice.

My hand formed into a ball and I raised it to her face hard knocking her off me to get one of my daggers to be used at her. I rushed at her ready to deliver the final blow but she just whacked me with her staff hard on the head causing me to collapse on the floor again. Shadow tried to jump her from behind, but her quick reflexes allowed her to strike my friend back to the ground.

"Shadow!" I shouted.

The mage's staff started burning with a flame that was building up really quickly. My body was completely frozen unable to move knowing that she is going to kill me.

"Who's all mighty now, you little whore?" She spat at me aiming her staff at me.

Then just when I was about to be burned to a crisp, an arrow penetrated the side of her neck causing her to gag and fall to the ground quickly giving in to a fast but painful death.

I turned my head in the direction of the arrow to see a hooded figure with the most beautifully carved bow you had ever seen with it being medium sized but had a shining steel color to it making it reflect all over. My unknown savior brought her hood down revealing a young elf woman with cyan blue eyes dark brown hair in a pony tail and brown tree like markings carved across her face.

I didn't know who she was, but my gut tells me that she is going to be part of our group now. A complete stranger that just saved our lives! And I didn't meet any of the original characters from this series. I quickly realize one thing that I easily forgotten.

_You're not in a video game, Chris. This is all real! _

* * *

**First day in the new world and she's already picking fights with some powerful people! And I wonder who this mysterious elf woman is and what will happen next. Well whatever goes down, Chris is going to get into some crazy stuff this year before going into Kirkwall! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review/Comment and most importantly enjoy! **

**Cya! **

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	4. Journal Entry One

**Solace 4, 9:31 Dragon **

I've never been one for keeping a journal of what I was thinking. I was always for keeping them in my head, and letting them flow around. But I guess if something bad happens or something crazy and I forget who I am or some mumbo jumbo, at least I'll be able to have my experiences recorded in this little book I have with me. I dunno if anyone would want to read that, but I don't really give a damn what they think, so here it goes...

Well... My name is Christina Autumn. I used to live in Rhode Island, USA, now I'm it looks like I'm a permanent resident of Thedas. NEVER call me Christina, it's Chris. Remember that! I'm a tomboy in case you haven't pick that up. Anyways, I come from a family of 3, with me. my dad and my little brother, I never knew my mom though but dad doesn't talk about it that much. We were still a pretty cool family doing all sorts of awesome crazy things.

One of the things you should know about is that I'm a HUGE video game nerd, though people in Thedas will have NO idea what that even means, and I feel lazy just to explain it on paper. But yeah I loved playing video games, mostly M rated :P. But the most amazing game I ever played of all time was the Dragon Age series. I just started playing the first one maybe... on my 17th birthday I guess, and since then I got hooked on it. When I finished beating Inquisition, I was really sad thinking that was the end of the series. Hopefully Bioware can give us more awesomeness down the road.

Now this is how my story begins. It was my first week in college, and we won a trip to go up to the Highlands in Scotland, which is so freaking awesome. I even tried doing a Scottish accent up there because.. well it just sounds BA don't judge! Plus I do have highland blood in me after all lol. Anyways, our class eventually made it into the woods and we camped out there for the night. When it was morning, I decided to get some fresh air and look over my hand dandy sketch book. God I miss that thing :(. Then my best friend Ashley (She prefers Ash FYI) decided to be an early bird and come hang out with me. It's been over a year in this new world, and I haven't even seen or hear from her.. Please be okay, girl...

Which brings me to the part of how I got to Thedas. Ash persuaded me to go get lost with her in the woods. After what felt like forever wandering nowhere, we came across a big stream, like you could have a pretty fun time in that baby. We decided to follow it, and we came across this big lake that was pretty peaceful looking. Then all of sudden, Ash started stripping and dived in head first. She's the crazy one whereas I was the more laid back one of the team. I jumped in after her, with my clothes on of course I might add, and fooled around, then all of a sudden some weird white glowing goo started appearing in the water and it started pushing me around. It's kinda hard to explain... But as the goo started spreading all around the lake, the pushes got stronger and it felt like it was trying to sink us in. Next thing you know, a freaking whirlpool was formed! Like no joke, dude! A whirlpool started to sink us in. I was scared outta my mind, so me and Ash started swimming like hell to the shores, but it was too strong sucking us deep down int the water. What was going through my mind was: 'Stay calm, bro don't struggle!' Then next thing you know, the whirlpool was gone, so I began to swam up to the surface taking in all the air I could get then made to the shore and I was KO soon after.

When I woke up it started raining with a strong wind picking up, and need I remind you I was still soaking wet, so I was pretty cold. Then I remembered what happened and me panicking got back in the lake, trying to find Ash if she was still in the water unconscious or worse... But no trace of her. I was really broken down, but I couldn't lay down on the ground and weep, because the storm was getting stronger, so I got my shit together and made my way deep into the valley. My aimless wandering eventually paid off, when I found this freaking huge ass shiny gate that turned out to be locked :( So me not giving up on this place snooped around the place finding this Halla statue that can be used to open the gates and as luck would have it, the gate went all open sesame on me. Thats when I realized I wasn't in Scotland anymore, hell not even Earth! I was in Thedas! No BS! That's when all the doom and gloom in me died off and I was feeling all badass and adventurous thinking I can take anything :P. You ever had that happy feeling that was so intense? This was like that only times ten. God I'm such a DA geek!

So the door opens up and I came into this amazing temple place that was unlike anything I've ever seen! Remember when I said outside was all rainy and icky? Well inside it was all sunny and bright, and the temple looked unbothered by what was going on in the outside world, but at the same time, the people elves who were supposed to look out for this place, close up shop and bailed. At least thats what I think. That's also where I found my shiny dual blades :) So when I got my weapons I decided to leave, this place out of respect for this elvhen ruin. And I felt better that the doors sealed shut behind me knowing one piece of Elvhen history will be left preserved. :)

More wandering passed, and thanks to some signs I found out I was in the Free Marches with Ostwick to the left and Kirkwall to the right. You probably know which direction I was going. Night was coming and I came across this abandoned farmhouse that look like it was ready to come down, but better there than laying in the road, thats also where I met my first best friend in Thedas :) My trusty Mabari buddy, Shadow. He's such a cool dude and a bit of a goofball :P

Next morning, after a delicious breakfast, we were on the road again, but we eventually came across trouble with three bandits were looting a dead caravan. But looking at them, I knew something was off. They looked pretty well equipped for ordinary bandits, plus they look like they were part of a larger group, so when I revealed myself to them, and pissing off the boss lady, who was a mage I might add, I found out that these guys were from Tevinter. The lady went all berserk on me after her two guys were taken out, and just when she was about to fry me to a crisp, Well... She used to be a crazy Tevinter Magister... then she took an arrow to the neck :P sorry couldn't help myself.

My savior, who happened to be an elf, later on became my new best friend. Her name was... well her real name was Leminias, but I called her by another name she preferred. Leminias could be describe as a mercanary that does good deeds because she helps defend villages, hunt bandits and beasts, for the right price of course. She was initially hostile to me because of me being human, but later on she warmed up to me and Shadow and we got into all sorts of crazy stuff together. Leminias also greatly improved my combat skills and she let me practice with her bow, which I became quite proficient at.

Later on in our adventures, we came across this Qunari ship that was carrying captives to be converted to the Qun. Me personally I never liked the Qunari thinking they were rigid almost emotionless beings, although Iron Bull is okay in my book. So us wanting to help out, we found our way aboard the ship, took out the warriors and got the people to safety where they were free to go. The Qunari didn't take kindly to that, and decided to chase us down. We were eventually forced to make a stand up on the mountains, which was a good place to make a stand. Problem was, there was just too many of them, Leminas told me to run and that she would buy me some time, but I said no and... God it's still too early to just even write about it! Me and Shadow got out, the Qunari had been dealt with, but Leminias... You get the idea...

Now in order to let the Qunari leave alone, I had to change my identity completely... and it worked they think I was dead and I was free to get back on the road again. New looks, and a new name.

A year has passed since my departure from Earth... and I would be lying that I didn't miss it. I do. So much. My pop and Leo think I'm already dead, and they'll have to carry on without me, and I know for certain that I can never go back to my old life... But this new life I now live, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Thedas is my home now, and for that I am really blessed.

It's getting late now, but I should finally reach Kirkwall the next day. There has been talk of an expedition in the Deep Roads, which means a perfect opportunity to meet Hawke and the others. I'm betting it's FemHawke, and Bethany.

Well I guess I better hit the hay now, and I won't be able to write back in a long time because I know this week is about to get interesting.

-Raven.

* * *

**So decided to try this out, let Chris have her own little Journal. Kinda like Varric telling Cassandra about what was going on in Kirkwall before going to the next act of the game. It's something like that. So looks like Chris has been having all sorts of adventures to pass the time, and now that it is Act 1, she's a completely different person with a new name.**

**And of course there is a popular Skyrim reference in there :P**

**Hope you guys liked the little Journal thing I did and more on the way. CYA!**

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: First year in Kirkwall

**Chapter 4 **

**Kirkwall, The Hanged Man Tavern (Edited)**

In the city of Kirkwall, there is a strong division between the wealthy and the poor, and it contains two major districts to prove it. Up on the higher levels of the city is Hightown, where the rich and nobles reside. Then there is Lowtown, where the poor, criminals and refugees are hold up. But no matter what class you are from or what your profession is, All are welcome to Kirkwall's famous tavern: The Hanged Man, which is known for it's horrible stench, and good drinks.

The Hanged Man certainly lives up to it's reputation for both standards. The pub was brightly lit with to many patrons to count that were either sitting and drinking laughing or just passing out on the floor. Thankfully there was enough room for the new customer that has entered the place.

The stranger's face did not show for it was covered in a black hood and mask with only her shiny cyan eyes revealed. The leather armor she is equipped with is dark grey with fur gloves with only portions of her arm showing and a silver shiny bow on her back with two daggers sheathed at her hips. Most of the patrons did not notice the stranger, but for those few who did were speechless knowing who is really is.

The stranger lowered the hood and removed it's mask revealing the face of a fairly striking young woman with a fine combination of toughness. Her skin was smooth with a few freckles that were fading, and a small scar on her lower lip, long black hair wrapped into a loose ponytail, and a driven look in her cyan eyes.

She used to go by another name, but because of unfortunate circumstances, she is now called Raven, a young but well-traveled mercenary with morals.

Raven made her way through the compact crowds and took a seat at the counter where the bartender, Corff, was serving drinks. She raised her hand to get his attention. At the first sight of her, Corff made her way to her with a friendly smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Hanged Man, serah!" He greeted Raven kindly. "Never seen your face around here. New in Kirkwall."

Raven returned the friendly grin. "Just arrived last night. Excitement is everywhere."

Corff laughed. "Lowtown is famous for that." His eyes squinted a little as if he was examining Raven like he's seen her before. Then the eyes widened in shock followed by a silent gasp. "Makers breath! You're the Liberator of North Wing!"

Raven rolled her eyes but kept her grin. "I really need to change my appearance."

"My apologies, _Messere!_ It's just such a surprise and honor for someone of your status to arrive here. I'm Coriff! A huge honor!"

Raven let out a curt chuckle. "Status? Serah, lemme inform you that I am not wealthy, so please chillax!"

"Uh.. yes of course." Coriff acknowledged a little puzzled by the mercenary's strange words but was still very thrilled to meet a famous traveler. "Normally I don't do this, but for you? I think you have earned a discount."

"Thank you, my friend." Raven said grateful, although she was not here for a drink. "But I was actually hoping you can help me find someone. A Dwarf name Varric Tethras."

"Ah yes! I know him. He has his own suite here in the Tavern. And as luck would have it, he's here right now!"

"Can you let him know I'm here? I wanna talk to him." Raven told him.

"Of course! I'll have Norah find a table of you!" Coriff turned his attention to a woman by a couple of patrons at their tables. Raven knew right away that it was the sassy Norah. "Oy, Norah! Get our newcomer a chair and table!"

Norah turned to Coriff and simply nodded, waving her hand to Raven to follow her. Norah made her way to a occupied table with only one man there drunk after to many drinks who gave the waitress a crude smile only to have him getting a blow across the cheek falling to the ground unconscious.

Norah smirked. "He wasn't supposed to come back for awhile anyways."

Raven gave her a polite nod taking her seat. "Thank you."

With Norah taking her leave to go check on the others, Raven was left at the table making herself comfortable. She sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rectangle object with a smooth glassed surface.

_This iPhone is the only thing I have from my old life..._

She put the device back in her pocket and leaned back on a chair whistling a tune. Norah came by again with a bottle in her hand and she placed it on the table with a smile on her face. "Orlesian wine. On the house."

"Oh thanks." Raven said with gratitude. She never was a fan of drinking alcohol, but she was thirsty and wine is pretty good she heard.

Norah gave her a curt nod and took her leave.

Raven picked up the bottle, and gave it a weird look. The bottle was all fancy looking, just like everything else Orlesian. She gave the bottle a quick bottle before placing it back on the table making a weird look on her face.

_How people love drinking this kinda stuff I'll never understand!_

It didn't take long for Raven to notice the person she was looking for. Her heart was beating with excitement knowing that THE Varric Tethras was making her way to her in the flesh! Like all dwarves, Varric was shorter than most races, but at the same time, he stood out even among his own kind. He wore a dark brown leather coat with a loose buttoned shirt with a little bit of chest hair showing. He had a strong jaw that had no beard covering his face, a golden ring necklace, and a couple of piercings on his ears and light copper hair, that looked neat, wrapped in a short ponytail. The only he thing he lacked was his trusty crossbow, Bianca.

_He looks even more freaking cool than in Dragon Age 2 AND Inquisition. _

Raven did her best to keep her composure, but the enthusiasm was overwhelming. When Varric spotted the young mercenary, his lips formed into one big grin and let out a hearty laugh.

"When I was told someone wanted to speak with me, I never, in a thousand years, thought it would be The Liberator of Northwing!" He exclaimed.

Raven got to her feet to shake his hand, which Varric gladly took. "Raven Autumn. Mercenary, adventurer, and sometimes, a bit of a troublemaker."

"Haha, I get the feeling that there will be a grand story about you later on, my friend." Varric told her taking a seat.

Raven sat back down as well. "Long as my new friend is telling the stories."

Varric gave her a short bow. "Messere it would be an honor!"

"But I'm here for another reason." Raven said getting straight to the point. "I hear you are planning an expedition into the deep roads, and I wanna sign up for it. I think you could use a skillful adventurer by your side."

"You've read my mind, messere! You were already hired the second I laid eyes on you!" Varric said eagerly.

Raven chuckled. "That was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Well unfortunately, we don't have enough coin to fund for this expedition. My brother Bartrand, for reasons beyond my comprehension, is in charge of the whole operation." Varric explained.

"I take it he's not having much luck getting the funds for the expedition?" Raven 'Guessed' but she knew of Bartrand and his idiocy... and his future betrayal.

Varric smirked and shook his head. "To my surprise, my brother is not having much luck." The sarcasm in his voice made Raven snicker.

"And where is your fine brother now?" The mercenary asked.

"Not here right now, thank Andraste. He's up in Hightown doing only Maker knows what."

_Hightown..? Hawke!_

"Tell me, Varric. Does the name, Hawke sound familiar?" Raven asked.

"Of course I know of her!" Varric answered eager to see where she was getting at. "She's made quite the name for herself over the last year. The Coterie has been squeezing the life out of many of it's competitors, and Athenriel owes it all to Hawke!"

"Well how about I come with you? I've heard promising things about her and her sibling." Raven said.

_Please let Bethany be okay! Please let it be Bethany!_

"Would be an honor, Raven. But first, how about a toast to our partnership!"

Raven nodded. "I'm down with it!"

Varric turned around and raised his arm up. "Norah, a nice bottle of pint right here!" He turned back to Raven. "Hope you don't mind, never was fond of wine."

Raven smirked. "Oh don't worry. You're not the only one. We'll need to make it quick, I'm afraid. My faithful Mabari friend is waiting outside patiently."

"Haha no worries. We won't be long. Just one toast, and then we'll be on our way." Varric told her.

* * *

**Hightown**

"No!" Batrand Tethras shouted irritated walking away from the two women who were both siblings, were hoping to be hired on by the expedition he is planning. The oldest is furnished with polished steel Antivan armor and a curved claymore resting behind her back. Her short black hair had some bangs that were covering one of her sky blue eyes. The other sister was right beside her eldest. She had a interesting combination of both Chainmail and ordinary clothing, and unlike her sister, she carried no weapon of any kind. Then again, she didn't need one. Her dark brown wavy hair was more taken care of allowing her amber eyes to have nothing interfering with a clear sight.

These two women were none other than Marian and Bethany Hawke.

It has been a year since they have escaped the monsterous Darkspawn horde that destroyed their village of Lothering back in Ferelden. With help from an unknown ally and two unfortunate losses, The two woman along with their mother and new friend, Aveline have crossed the Waking Sea into the free city of Kirkwall. When they arrived however, things did not go well for them for they were not the only Ferelden refugees, Knight Commander Meredith of the Templar Order has been refusing to let them into the city. Fortunately, they got help from their uncle, Gamlen Amell, younger brother of their mother, but they were surprised and enraged that he lost the estate in debts that he couldn't pay. To help rid of the debt, and to get into the city, Both sisters have been sold into servitude for a year working for a tough but fair smuggler, Athenriel, who also protected them from dangers that would harm their family.

Especially Bethany and fear of the Templars taking her away to The Circle.

Now a year has passed, and Marian has earned quite a reputation in the underworld. But she was no longer employed by Athenriel, which means she has to find another way to get coin and soon. Especially for Bethany's sake.

_If only this blighted dwarf could even hire us on!_

"Andraste's tits, human!" The dwarf rambled on annoyed not even looking at them. "You know how many people want to hire on to this expedition?!"

"But we heard you're going into the Deep Roads!" Bethany argued. "Surely you'll need all the help you can-"

"NO!" Bartrand boomed. "You're too late! Already done!" He turned back around to face the sisters. "This is a sort of adventure that could make a man for life! I'm not about to take any chances by hiring random humans!"

Marian gave him a smug smile. "How about I buy you a drink before we enter the Deep Roads. Everyone wins."

Bartrand shook his head and growled at the smart mouth woman. "Get in line, human! Half of Kirkwall wants to be my best friend right now!"

Bethany sighed hopelessly while Marian merely rolled her eyes at the dwarf's idiotic pride.

Bartrand turned around and walked away again while spatting at them one last time. "Find another meal ticket, you useless blighters!"

_Well looks like we'll have to improvise then._

Bethany turned to her eldest sibling with fear in her eyes. "What are we supposed to do? This expedition was our last chance, and now we have nothing to stop the next person to sell us out!"

Marian placed her hands on Bethany's arms. "It's going to be alright." She assured her younger sibling. "We've made a name for ourselves these last few years. We'll figure something out."

"We have too, Mari, and soon!" The two sisters walked into the bustling city market of Hightown where almost every noble in Hightown was here buying all the fine merchandise up for sale. "We need coin, status, something we can hide behind! We're nobody if we continue to be refugees."

"I know, Bethany, we still have options, we just need to find them." Marian told her.

Bethany sighed. "Maybe Gamlen knows someone that can talk to Bartrand for us.."

Marian smirked. "Well our uncle isn't the most reliable tool in the shed."

"He's all we got. Maker save us!" Bethany shook her head in disappointment knowing that is was too good to be true to let their uncle try and help them. "We might as well ask him anyway. Otherwise I don't know what we'll do-"

When it was least expected, Marian felt someone bump into her and quickly brushed past her, she felt like something was missing. She looked down to find that her coinpurse was gone! Marian turned to the man who was now sprinting away.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

"Hey!" She shouted instantly dashing after the thief with Bethany right behind her, but she got bogged down by the crowds of nobles that were in her way. "Move! Trying to catch a thief here!"

Just when she got out of the crowd, the man looked back at her with wide horrified eyes, almost tripping but kept on running. His escape was cut short with when an arrow pierced his shoulder gluing him to the wall scared out of his mind.

Both sisters witnessed the flawlessly performed shot stopping the robber in his tracks on on the wall. They swung their heads in the direction where the arrow fired to find that there was Dwarf with an impressive crossbow encased behind his back and a black Mabari hound looking up with wide eyes at the shooter that happened to be a young woman about Bethany's age with a silver bow the shined brightly in the sunlight. Marian thought she had to cover her eyes to shield them from the bright reflection from her bow, but wouldn't dare.

The girl rested her bow behind her and walked up to the thief with a proud grin on her face. "I knew a raccoon who can pickpocket ALL the money out of the toughest meanest thugs with a pointy cane and never get caught." She told him in a taunting manner slowly stepping towards the fearful man trying to pull the arrow out of his shoulder whimpering. "But you? That little stunt you pulled off is an insult even among the most novice criminal."

She reached out her hand and opened her palm waiting for the man to drop the purse into it, which he did without hesitation. Everyone who was watching was motionless like she cast them all under a spell astonished of what was going on.

"I-I'm sorry!" The man cried out in terror. "I was desperate, and I know it's wrong and I regret it! I do! But I need the-"

The shooter placed a finger on his lips giving him quick but quiet shush, and leaned in closer to his ear. "Might wanna choose a new career ASAP." She whispered before raising her knee at lighting speed striking the man in the groin resulting in him letting out a grunt and a barely audible squeak.

The girl pulled the arrow from the wall releasing the man falling to the ground in pain with his hands grasping tight on the inflicted wound, and walked towards the Hawke sisters while saying her departure, "Adios, amigo."

Marian's mouth was agape at the young woman's confidence and skill, and she heard a silent gasp coming from Bethany behind her. As the stranger closed the distance she tossed the purse to Hawke who barely caught the small bag.

The girl did a little twirl with the arrow she fired and placed it back in her quiver and gave the Hawke sisters a big smile. "How're you guys doin'?" She offered out her hand. "Raven Autumn. Pleasure to meet you both!"

Marian was taking aback from her open kindness, especially since she is just meeting her, but willingly shook it and returned the grin. "Marian Hawke. But I prefer Mari thank you very much." She turned to her younger sibling. "This is my younger sister, Bethany."

Bethany was shaking a little in excitement. "You're the Liberator of Northwing!"

Raven let out a quick chortle. "Relax! I don't bite!"

"No, you just tend to shoot arrows into people shoulders, and then hit them in the crotch." Marian said humorously.

"Haha it works for me." The young woman replied.

Not far behind Raven, the dwarf and the Mabari were walking towards them with amazement in their eyes.

"Will wonders never cease with you, Birdie?" The Dwarf asked her.

Raven glanced over to her partner. "I gotta few more tricks up my sleeves."

He let out a laugh and turned his attention to Hawke and Bethany. "How do you do? Varric Tethras. At your service."

The Mabari happily barked at the women eager to meet them, and Bethany had a similar way of thinking when she got down to his level, and rubbed his neck.

"Hey there, boy!" She cooed. "Ah, you're a strong handsome one are you? Yes you are!"

_My sis always has a love for these dogs._

Raven smiled and pat his back. "This is Shadow. My traveling companion through thick and thin. Huh, buddy?"

"Arf! Arf!"

After they were done with the pleasant introductions, Varric began to speak. "I apologize for Bartrand. The fool wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw."

"But you would?" Marian spoke.

Varric gave her a big grin. "I would! What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you! He would never admit it either. He's to proud. I however, am quite practical."

"Then there must be someway to let Bartrand to hire us on." Marian said sounding hopeful of this.

"We don't need another hireling, we need a partner!" Varric told her. "The truth is, Bartrand has been tearing his beard out trying to fund this on his own, but he can't do it." He let out a laugh at the thought. "Invest in the expedition. 50 sovereigns and he can't refuse. Not with me there to vouch for you."

Marian was suspicious. Not of Varric, but because of his brother willing to sell them out. "He doesn't seem like the sort willing to split profits."

Raven gave her a nod.

"Well Bartrand is many things... a lot of them bad. But he's not stupid." The Dwarf assured her. "Far better to share the profits than be trapped in the Deep Roads with nasty Darkspawn that would gladly have him for a nice snack. He'll come around. Don't worry."

"Plus I'll be with you guys every step of the way." Raven added.

"Well I hope there's more to this." Marian started in her usual casual way of saying a sentence. "Like how I'm supposed to get that much coin together."

"You need to think big!" Varric said. "There's only a brief window after a Blight when the Deep Roads won't be crawling with Darkspawn. The treasure you find down there could set you and your family up for life."

Bethany looked at Marian. "Won't be easy sis, but it's a chance. I think we should take it!"

Raven smirked. "I know I am."

"All of us will work together," Varric proposed. "And before you know it, you'll have all the capital you need. What do you say?" He offered out his hand.

Marian grinned and shook it firmly. "We have a deal."

"Perfect!" The Dwarf said joyfully. "Kirkwall is crawling with work. We set aside some coin from every job, and we'll have the fund we need."

Bethany cut in. "Speaking of work, Aveline might have some for us. I'm sure she can help us!" She turned to Raven. "She's a good friend of ours. She has a position in the city guard."

"Any friend of you guys, is a friend of mine!" Raven said gleefully doing a good job hiding the intense excitement building up inside of her.

_Finally get to meet Aveline! Oh god I'm just thinking of meeting Isabela right now!_

The Dwarf brushed some dust off his coat. "You, Raven, and I should talk privately later on when we get the chance. In the Hanged Man. For now let's go see what trouble we can stir up."

"Oh I can't wait!" Raven exclaimed.

"Arf!"

* * *

**So a lot has happened after chapter 3 and before chapter 4. Chris has changed her name to Raven, and like Hawke, made name for herself by being the "Liberator of Northwing" also she finally met three of the main characters, and is off to meet the another one in the next chapter (Not to mention Chris stole Varric's thunder with the thief lol)**

**Plus a Sly Cooper reference :P**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as always more is coming up on the way. Review, comment and most importantly enjoy. Cya guys!**

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Guardsman and Robbers

**Chapter 5: Guardsmen and Robbers**

**Raven's POV (Edited)**

Kirkwall was so much more impressive and much more crowded than I expected, not to mention way bigger than I imagined. I didn't even know where I was going, and if it wasn't for my new friends, I would be lost in this crazy district. Although lost or not, after being in this new world for over a year now, I'm finally in the city of Kirkwall, one of the three major cities in the Free Marches, besides Tantervale and Starkhaven.

_Man... Starkhaven. People there were kinda dicks. But Kirkwall is a dream come true._

"So I imagine you don't like your brother all that much." Bethany asked Varric somewhat a little sad.

"And here I thought it took only blood magic to read minds." He said somewhat sarcastically obviously implying that he hated him.

Bethany was briefly silent before she spoke again. "I had a twin brother. His name was Carver." She giggled a little. "One time he nailed my braid to the bed when I was sleeping. Didn't do a good job at it. Next morning, I planted a bug on his head. Never seen him so scared before."

_Damn girl! Remind me not to prank you._

She sighed sadly. "Never thought I miss him so much."

Mari comforted her by placing an arm around her shoulder. "I miss him too, Bethany."

"I'm sorry for your loss.." I offered my sympathy. I never was a fan of Carver, kinda thinking he was a bit of a douche. But deep down, he did have a heart.

Bethany gave me a small smile. "You have nothing to be sorry about. He's with our father now.

Mari softly chuckled. "I bet Carver is already annoying father as we speak."

I laughed a little at her comment.

_Humorous FemHawke. I'm so gonna enjoy this._

Varric finally found the opportunity to say his piece. "Hey! Any of you want mine? He's free and with no charge."

I smirked. "Varric, I have a little brother. I don't think I need another one."

"Bartrand is far from being an little brother, Birdie. Although it sure does feel like it almost all the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Came up with a nickname for me already did you?"

"Well when you have Raven as your first name, it's not that hard to think of one." Varric replied.

I giggled. "Touche, Master Tethras."

"Oh Please! Don't call me Master Tethras!" He cried in a mocking hurt manner. "It makes me feel old."

Mari decided to join in. "In her defense, you do look ONLY a little old." She joked.

Varric sighed at the eldest Hawke for taking my side."Madame, please! I am only thirty-one right now! Not to mention, Bianca and I are a force to be reckon with when it comes to a good fight."

Bethany looked confused. "Who's Bianca?"

"His Crossbow, Beth." I clarified and turned my attention with a cocky smile. "And if I might be so bold, I bet me and my bow can easily outmatch you and Bianca."

"Hahaha, Birdie you are welcome to be bold all you want, because I know for a fact that will never happen." Varric countered.

My eyes caught Shadow who was strolling right beside me. "Whaddya say, Shadow? Think I can triumph over Varric and his dear Bianca."

My four legged pal answered with two fast barks.

"See? Even Shadow believes in me."

"How do you know he said yes?" Mari questioned in a joking manner. "He could have said, 'Never in a thousand lifetimes.'"

I gave Mari the big sad eyes. "Aww... I thought you were in my side?"

"Not on this argument." Mari said.

Varric's smile grew bigger. "Good to know that Hawke sees the truth in this."

"Happy to help.. Master Tethras." Mari quipped with a stupid grin across her face. "I am on her side in that argument.

Mari, Bethany, and I all giggled at the poor Dwarf simply rolled his eyes but kept on smiling away. "Oh Maker, help me."

The six of us carried on through the crowds finally making into the town square where we came across a staircase that led up to the gigantic building that I knew at the first sight of it.

_Man, the Viscount is bigger in person! I mean I know that shit was big, but DAMN SON!_

FemHawke turned to me with a curious glare on her face. "I take it you're from Ostwick then?"

I gave her weird look. "Huh?"

"Your accent." Mari explained. "Bethany and I are from Ferelden, but we have a heritage in Kirkwall."

_Ohhh right... My American accent I forgot.. And no I'm from Seattle._

I shook my head. "No. I'm not from Ostwick. I'm not even from the Free Marches." I cleared my throat before continuing. "And before you start making any funny comments, No! I was NOT raised by Dwarves!"

"But if you're not from here, then where?" Bethany asked interested of my origin.

I was hesitant. I never really had to worry about telling people where I was from other than Leminias and Shadow. I knew that lying to them wasn't the way to go, and I was not going to lie to them ever, but I knew it was still too early to discuss that I am from another world.

"I'll tell you. When the time is right." I promised them all.

"Oh? And I wonder when that will be exactly?" Mari asked.

I chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, Mari."

"Something that she lacks at times." Bethany said giggling a little.

Mari rolled her eyes at her younger sister, and walked ahead of the group up the stairs to the Keep with us following not so far behind.

* * *

The Keep was fairly packed with Nobles who had important appointments regarding all sorts of ridiculous things from accusation, to simply bicker about. In the Keep of the Viscount, there was the Barracks for the Guard of Kirkwall, who was responsible for maintaining peace and order throughout the city. Something that they seem to struggle at for the last year much to the disappointment of Guardswoman Lieutenant Aveline Vallen who is looking over the patrol rosters hoping to will help her with a big problem her fellow Guardsmen face for quite some time now.

Aveline brought her head down deep in thought of one memory that still haunts her to this day. A year ago, she was part of King Cailan's army at Ostagar to stop the savage Darkspawn from rampaging north into Ferelden. The battle ended in a disaster when the Darkspawn's numbers began to overwhelm the defenses, and Teryn Loghain's men never charged to flank the monsters. She barely escaped with her life, but many of her friends were not so fortunate.

She made it to the outskirts of Lothering where she found her husband, Ser Wesley, a knight of the Templar Order. They plan to travel to travel to Denerim to safety and to help regroup with the rest of the Ferelden army. Their plan was foiled however, when the Darkspawn burned Lothering to the ground and had to fight their way through the horde.

She still remembers that day she met her best friends clearly as it has happened yesterday.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Huge rain drops were pouring from the dark grey sky as the heavens rumbled intensly, like the Maker himself was having a furious fit. On a lonely road on top of a mountain, was the site of a small yet brutal battle between two humans and a dozen hellish monsters. One was a woman in dented plate armor and a longsword. Her bright red hair was all loose and free but was kept out of her bright green eyes thanks to her favorite red headband that belonged to her father. Although outnumbered greatly, the woman did not look fazed in any way and continued to fight with great ferocity. The other was a man with short black hair that was sticking out in front, in a full suit of Templar armor that was stained in Darkspawn blood. His almost black eyes were filled with worry knowing that they were surrounded by the horrid beasts, but he too fought with skill and bravery.

"On your right!" The Knight shouted to his partner.

The soldier cocked her head in the direction her husband told her to see a hurlock raising his big battle axe in the air to deliver a deadly blow. She caught the blow in time with her sword and sung the axe out of the beast's hands allowing her to bring her sword to it's throat resulting in blood pouring down and the hurlock fell to the ground dead. She quickly disposed of genlock by kicking it's weapon out of it's hands, hurled it in the air, and tossed it down the edge of the mountain. The soldier turned back to the templar who looked like he was succumbing from exhaustion from all the fighting. Her eyes grew large in fear.

"Behind you!" She yelled frightful at the hurlock that was behind her battle weary partner.

It was too late, the templar didn't have time react for he was given a messy slash across the back making him fall to his knees.

"NO!" She screeched in rage and terror as she charged through the Darkspawn like a violent battering ram desperate to save her husband.

The templar backed himself behind a rock trying to get away from the hurlock who was prowling towards the wounded man with it's war axe high in the air. Before it could finish the job, the soldier violently tackled him to the ground giving the beast two powerful jabs to the face breaking it's jaw. She got ahold of her sword and brought the side onto it's face.

"You will not have him!" She roared with rage bringing the edge of her sword down it's face giving a hurlock a quick and messy death.

She rushed to her husband's side and stood ready with her sword at her side.

The templar coughed out some blood. "Aveline... save yourself! Run!"

The soldier ignored her husbands commands and stood ready at the charging darkspawn who were foolish enough to face her.

"Come on, you bastards!" She whispered venomously.

A short volley of fireballs hit the blighted beings as they howled in agony while in flames before falling to the dirt still and burning. Aveline turned her head to where the fireballs came from. She could see a young girl in farmer clothes with a magical staff being carried in her hand. Behind the girl, Aveline could see another women rushing to her side. She wore a set of iron plate armor and she carried a longsword and shield. Her black hair was short and messy and her eyes were light blue. Behind her was a young man who looked about the same age as the apostate but had many similarities of the other woman with short black hair and blue eyes, but he carried a Ferelden war axe and round shield. The last one was another woman, but she looked much older than any of the others with dark grey hair, but was still a beautiful woman nonetheless with the light blue eyes the two warriors have.

_Good to know we're not alone out here._

Aveline turned back to the templar who was groaning in pain from his wound. She lifted him out of the mud and helped him to his feet.

"Stop squirming, Wesley." She ordred softly. "You'll make it worse."

Wesley brought his head up a little to see the new group approaching them. His eyes narrowed. "Apostate! Keep your distance!" He told his wife.

The young mage sighed. "Well the Maker has a sense of humor. Templars all the way out here. I thought they abandoned Lothering?"

The woman eyed the templar with hostility telling him to keep his distance from the girl.

"The 'spawn's purpose is clear. But the Mage is always unknown.. The Order Dictates.." Wesley grunted a little and bent his knees slightly.

"She's not going to hurt us Wesley." Aveline calmly said.

Welsey ignored his wife's reassurances. "That woman is an apostate, Aveline!" He stood back up fully and marched right towards the mage with his templar training kicking into him. "The Order dictates-"

The woman stepped forward between the girl and the templar and gave him a firm shove sending him back, and would've lost his balance is Aveline didn't catch him.

"Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands." She reminded him giving the woman the evil eye.

Wesley sighed. "Of course."

Aveline turned her attention to the group. "My name is Aveline Vallen. This is my husband Ser Wesley." She introduced. "Once we're safe from the horde, then we can hate each other."

"Marian Hawke." The woman spoke with a hint of distrust in her voice. "This is my family."

Aveline gave Hawke a good look before it clicked. "I recognize you! Sergeant Hawke! Third Company under Captain Varrel."

She scoffed then turned to the young man who's right beside her. "What's left of the Third Company."

"Then I think it would benefit us all to work together and fight our way out of this." Aveline proposed.

Hawke eyes turned to Wesley and narrowed with hostility. "As long as you know I'm with Bethany, _templar!_" She hissed.

Welsey nodded. "I understand."

Aveline decided to get straight to business hoping to avoid unnecessary conflict. "The North is cut off, and we barely escaped the main body of the horde."

"Then we're trapped!" The young man said irritated. "The wilds are to the south, it's a deathtrap!"

Hawke turned to him. "Well we don't have many options at the moment. We go south." She declared.

Aveline nodded with agreement and they all carried on down the road that led to the Kocari wilds and eager to escape the darkspawn armies.

* * *

"Aveline!" A familiar woman's voice greeted her in a cheerful way that brought the Guardswomen out of her thoughts.

"Oh.. Hello, Hawke." She responded a little distracted from that recent flashback and remained silent viewing the rosters again.

Mari spoke again. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Her voice finally caught the Guardswoman's full attention. "Oh right. Sorry. I've been..." She lost her words to see Mari was accompanied by her younger sister, followed by Varric and Raven.

Aveline gave the two strangers a quick glance then back at Mari. "Already made some new friends I see?"

"You do know I get around." Mari said. "These two are part of that expedition I mentioned earlier on."

"Varric Tethras." The Dwarf introduced himself. "My brother, Bartrand, is in charge of it. Well... officially."

It was Raven's turn. "The name's Raven! Nice to finally meet you!" She said almost a little too excited.

Aveline gave Raven an odd look. "Finally meet me?" She repeated quizzically.

Raven bit her lip and her eyes shot down at the floor, embarrassed by her stupid enthusiasm. "Err... yeah. It's just nice to meet another friend of the Hawke family is all."

Mari simply laughed. "She's just always eager to meet people."

"Sure.. Let's go with that." Raven declared.

Mari quickly changed the subject much to the girl's relief. "Seems you've been keeping yourself busy lately."

"Indeed I have. I've also been keeping an eye on you as well. I'm glad you're not working with that smuggler anymore. But watch out for Bartrand. He's a son of a bitch."

"Not to mention very stubborn." Bethany added with displeasure in her voice.

"Word of him got around quick." Mari noticed.

"Of course it did." Aveline said. "Information is one of the few perks of this job. Vital for the Guard."

Raven decided to get to the point of why they were here. "We're willing to offer our assistance... For the right price." She felt somewhat awful saying that, but she hasn't forgotten that she is a soldier of fortune.

Aveline looked at the mercenary sternly. "I think you know better than to ask me that."

Mari quickly stepped in. "What she's trying to say is that you might have a job for us."

Aveline's face relaxed. "That's more like it. As a matter a fact I do. You'd be doing a favor for Kirkwall."

"Alright, Aveline. You have something worth doing?" Mari asked accepting her friends task.

The Guardswoman walked over to one of the tables and took a seat with Mari sitting down across from her."My patrols may be empty walks in the dark, but there's something big coming up, and I could use you." Aveline started. "An ambush for a caravan most likely, but I can't find any of the shipments that match up. Doesn't matter though. Highwaymen waiting for someone to rob? My district or not, I'm putting a stop to it!" She ended with conviction.

Mari grinned. "Sure, why not? We'll play guard with you."

Raven let out a feigned disappointed sigh. "Alright.. I'll take mediocre pay because I'm in a good mood."

Aveline smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Mari." She then turned to Raven again this time with the same grin. "And I appreciate it."

"If you're looking for bandits, I'm taking their up in Sundermount. Terrains a bit rough, but it's doable." Raven provided.

Both woman turned to the young mercenary.

"How do you know they're hidden up in Sundermount?" Aveline questioned surprised at her analysis.

Raven gave her a smirk. "When you have crazy adventures, you tend to know alotta things, Guardswoman."

Varric snickered. "It's true."

"Well... let's go climb a dangerous mountain then." Mari said jokingly standing up and leaving the table.

Aveline got up as well. "And I'm going with you. You're not running off without me." She told her. "I trust you, but I need to be there." She smiled. "After all, you are acting on behalf of the guard."

With that out of the way, Raven excused herself from the conversation and walked towards the exit of the barracks. "I'll meet you out there! Gotta go check on my four legged companion. Dickheads wouldn't let the poor guy in!"

Bethany giggled at her somewhat colorful language and followed her. "I'll come too!"

Aveline looked at the two girls taking their leave then back and Mari. "You're new friend has quite a feisty mouth on her."

Mari shrugged. "I've heard worse from my brother."

Both friends exited the barracks with a couple of guardsmen standing at attention as their Lieutenant passed them with Aveline responding with a curt but respectful nod.

Mari looked at her friend then eyes forward. "It's been a year settling in. Are you.. doing all right?"

"You don't need to coddle me, Mari." Aveline said somewhat defensively. "How close I keep my memories is my own business."

Mari nodded feeling the need to change subjects. "You have to admit, this is a very different pace from serving King Cailan."

The Guardswoman smiled. "I loved that life, but there is a new king for a new Ferelden. He seems cocksure, but from what I heard, he was there when the Archdemon fell. Can't blame him for having an active hand." She paused for a moment before continuing. "To this day, I don't even know how I escaped Ostagar..."

Mari nodded understanding how she was feeling. "You're not the only one feeling that, Aveline. Thank the Maker I did, and that I'm here with my sister and mother."

"And your uncle?"

"Well... maybe one day he'll get on my good side." Mari answered.

Aveline's eyes narrowed. "You should be more grateful to him, Mari. He let you into his home, and he didn't have too."

"The bastard only let us in because he needed help repaying his debt!" She spat. "And in case you've forgotten, the bloody idiot even lost the estate!"

The Guardswoman's eyes softened. "I... I understand how you feel.. And you have the right to feel angry. Maker knows I would be if any of my family did something like." She said. "But even if doesn't do a good job showing it, he cares deeply for you, Bethany, and Leandra."

Mari sighed annoyed. "When we get back from our expedition, then I'll consider forgiving him."

"Good."

* * *

**Sundermount**

Known as the tallest of the Vimmark Mountains, Sundermount is also famous for numerous ruins that used to be outposts and forts. According to the legends, this mountain was the site of a savage battle between the Ancient Elves, and the Tevinter Imperium. What happened exactly, and to see which side was victorious is unknown to this day.

In the valley that contained dotted ruins, six well-armed travelers trudged through the wild green grass to deal with a big thorn in the side for the Kirkwall Guard. Aveline was at the front of the party cautiously strolling by with her eyes scanning the area to see where the Highwaymen were holding up. Raven was with Shadow and Bethany with her silver bow at the ready to kill anyone stupid enough to challenge them, with Shadow sniffing the ground trying to find the sent of the bandits, and Bethany was resting her hand on the butt of a steel sword that was sheathed to her side.

Raven never expected her to carry a sword with her, for she seems to always carry a staff like she did in the games, but the mercenary recalled that her new friend was an apostate trying to hide from the templars who would force her into the Circle, killed, or be made tranquil.

_She's much more careful in real life than in the game. That's another thing I love about the real Dragon Age adventure._

Mari and Varric broke away to check out one of the ruins to see if they could find any of the ambushers that could be waiting for them, but found that there were none so the two scurried back to the group.

"We should be close to the ambush site. Be ready!" Aveline told the party.

"Hold up, Aveline!" Raven shouted grabbing her arm tightly stopping her from taking another step. "I think we're closer than you think." The young woman crouched down near her feet and brushed some of the grass and dirt and soil away to find that it was a animal trap that would easily sever any leg.

"Smooth move, jackasses." Raven commented on the bandit's trap. "But not good enough."

"You do know your stuff, huh Birdie?" Varric asked grinning impressively at her alertness.

"Just making sure nobody's leg get's chopped off." Raven casually replied like it was no big deal.

Shadow just started barking and growling menacingly, which was irritating Aveline immensely. "Shh! Quiet, boy!" But Shadow didn't even listen to her and kept barking. "Andraste's flames! He's going to give away our position." She turned to Raven. "Tell him to shut his mouth!"

"Maybe you should watch yours, Guardswoman!" Raven growled going over to Shadow's side petting the top of his back.

"I beg your pardon?" Aveline was taken aback by the girls disrespect.

Raven ignored her. "I think it's too late. They're found us before he started barking." She told the group mentioning that Shadow's barks were a warning that they had company.

Before any of them could have a time to react, a couple of hit the ground and one would've hit Aveline if she did not raise her shield that blocked the arrow aimed at her head.

The arrows seemed to be coming from on top of a small hill that had a few rocks with people behind them that looked like they were continuing to fire. Raven crouched down at her knee and raised her bow at one of the shooters and fired her shot, which was an instant kill to the neck causing him fall back. Varric aimed his beloved Bianca at another shooter and pulled the trigger firing a short bolt killing the other archer.

The storyteller and the mercenary gave each other cocky smirks knowing what both of them were thinking.

"May the best _woman_ win!" Raven declared.

Varric chuckled. "I think you mean, best Dwarf, my friend!" He countered raising Bianca up to her sides.

Just then a large bandit party appeared under the hill and was charging down shouting and screaming thirsty for blood with their swords and axes raised high above their heads.

"Well... This should be fun." Mari said not sounding the least alarmed of the large group of bandits.

"With me, Hawke!" Aveline ordered rushing forward with her shield out in front.

"Don't start without me sister!" Bethany shouted rushing past Mari into the heat of battle.

"Bethany! Dammit!" Mari sprinted to where the women were with her claymore by her side and shouted ferociously.

Shadow was still at Raven's side barking like crazy eager to get in the fight.

Raven gave a quick pat on the back. "Go get 'em dude! Show 'em who's boss!"

At her command, Shadow dashed to where the the fighting was thickest leaping up in the air fiercely biting one of the bandits neck.

The fight was not looking so well for the ambushers. Although they had the advantage in numbers, it didn't matter for they were getting slaughtered by the adventurers. Aveline blocked with her shield allowing her to stab her opponent in the gut causing her to fall. Mari slashed one of the bandit's legs off and finished him with blow to the heart and she blocked another man's strike and whooshed his weapon out of his hand and brought her sword across his head and he fell to the ground with his head unattached. Bethany delivered a severe blow across the face and kicked him to the ground and quickly twirled around and jabbed another bandit's neck with lighting speed and fell to the ground still. Shadow rammed one of the few remaining attackers down with his charge and devoured his face.

"It's too much!" One of the bandit's shouted in terror. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Have mercy!" Another shrieked dropping his weapon running away from the battle.

The remaining stragglers were easily dealt with by Raven's and Varric's skilled shooting.

"One more for me!" Varric cried in triumph. "How many you got, Raven?"

"I counted nine!" She answered sounding confident that she was the winner.

"You cannot have nine!" The dwarf protested. "That's my final count!"

Mari walked to the two competitors with a goofy smile across her face. "Looks like you two are going to be having lot's of fun later on."

"A lot of fun." Varric concurred. "But in the end, Bianca will win deservingly so."

"Oh.. we'll see about that, my friend." Raven countered boldly.

Aveline marched towards the group with Bethany and Shadow behind her. "Well I'm glad that's out of the way. Come on! Back to the barracks for your just rewards!"

Mari turned to her younger sister. "When we get back to the city, go home to mother and uncle." She ordered.

"But Mari-" Bethany didn't even finish.

"You can take Shadow with you if you want." Mari bargained. "As long as it's okay with Raven."

Raven nodded. "I'm okay with it. He needs some rest anyways."

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" She exclaimed all happy, like when a child is given a new toy.

"Arf! Arf!" Shadow barked happily knowing he can rest for a bit after so much traveling.

* * *

The only person who saw this unexpected outburst coming, was the former video game nerd who perfectly timed the moment.

"I don't know how they do it where you're from Guardsowoman, but I decide the patrols around here! Not you and your whims!" The muffled yelling coming from the Captains office. Everyone else listened intently.

"You may have been put up for Lieutenant on your first you, but I _will not_ have showoffs under my command!" The oh so glorious Captain Jevan continued ranting at Aveline who told him what she and her friends did. "Have I made myself clear?!"

There was no answer, but it can be assumed that Aveline nodded her head trying to hold back her rage before she could easily tear the Guard Captain apart with her bear hands.

"Now return to your post, before I have you and your accomplices jailed!"

The office door bursted open all the way with Aveline marching out with her with clenching her fists that were shaking in rage with the captain giving her the death stare for what she has done and let out a shout of frustration.

Aveline shut the door and took a deep breath to calm herself before she could explode.

Raven came to her side. "Well he seems like a nice guy." She said with the obvious sarcasm in her tone.

Aveline turned to the mercenary. "He and I may not get along all that much, but the least he can do is be reasonable." She sighed. "Makers breath, something is not right."

"So let's see who's toes you actually stepped in." Mari told her.

Aveline made her way to the duty roster that was filled with papers sticked all over it muttering. "Threatening my friends... Not letting that one go, Jevan."

"Aveline!" A woman's voice called out to her. Aveline turned to see it was one of her fellow Guardswomen with huge relief on her face. She was a little younger than Aveline with short dirty blond hair and big brown eyes while wearing the standard issued Kirkwall Guard armor. "I owe you for clearing out that ambush up in the Sundermount, the other night. I would've been dead if it weren't for you!"

Aveline's eyes widened. "What? Brennan that route was yours?"

Brennan nodded. "It was a single patrol. I wouldn't have stand a chance!"

"So there was nothing unusual about this patrol?" Mari asked suspicious of what was going on.

Brennan shook her head. "That route has been cleared for weeks. Never found anything unusual until what Aveline and all of you did." She turned back to Aveline. "Jevan reassigned me after he heard what you did, and I passed the satchel over to Donnic for tonight's patrol."

"The Satchel?" Mari repeated.

"Pay and order assignments." Brennan clarified. "Jevan let's us run deliveries to the outposts during light duty, but there was something odd about this satchel."

"How so?" Aveline asked.

"Usually it's an undated copy of the roster, but this one was heavy." She told the Lieutenant.

Brennan then brought her fist to her chest saluting her. "Thanks again, Aveline. I'm glad you're with us." Brennan then excused herself to go have lunch with the rest of her comrades.

Aveline didn't like the sound of what she had just heard. "Soo.. the satchel gets heavy the same day we discovered the ambush.."

"Looks like you're guardsmen are walking into a trap." Varric pointed out.

"My thoughts exactly." Raven backed her Dwarven friend.

Aveline shook her head. "I won't let another guardsman fall into the same trap!" She vowed going over to the roster shuffling through the orders. "Brennan said Donnic... He's a good man."

Raven smirked. "Oh I think he's going to be much more than that."

Varric turned to Raven noticing her muttering. "Say something, Birdie?"

"Uh nothing! Just... thinking is all!"

Varric laughed and decided to let it go.

Aveline continued going through the papers repeating Donnic's name like she was doing some weird chant before she picked up the paper she was looking for. "I got his route!" She looked over the order. "A night walk in Lowtown. Let's go make sure it stays that way." And with that she marched out of the barracks gripping her sheathed sword tight.

* * *

Lowtown at night is when crime is at it's most active. A large group of criminal's known as the Sharps Highwaymen are skilled archers who set up shop in Lowtown robbing and killing helpless folks, but they never really had a chance against the group of vigilantes who were on their way to save a lone Guardsman from a horrible demise.

Raven sprinted forward and hit the wall with her bow ready to fire, right next to her was Varric who made sure there was a colt in the chamber of Bianca.

Aveline didn't even bother taking cover for she marched down the streets with her sword out to where a group of Coterie thugs were huddling around. One of the thugs, the leader to be more specific, caught Aveline and unsheathed her axe. "He was supposed to be alone!" She yelled charging the Guardswoman attempting to strike her across the neck, but Aveline blocked the thugs attack and bashed her to the ground with her shield. Two more of the Coterie thugs were quickly disposed off with one with an arrow to the heart and the other with a bolt to the neck. Mari managed to finish off the rest of them with Aveline's assistance.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Varric commented resting Bianca behind her back.

"This is the best these guys have to offer? Wow.." Raven said in a mocking manner.

Aveline rushed forward to who she needed to find. She got down to her knees and brought a badly beaten man into her arms. He had unkempt shoulder length light brown hair and was growing a bit of a stubble across his face. The guard armor he wore was ripped and dented badly.

"Donnic? Donnic wake up." Aveline begged silently shaking him a little.

The man groaned silently and moved his head a little before opening his mud brown eyes. "Ugh... Wha..." His eyes were on the Guardswoman. "A- Aveline..? You're are a beautiful sight."

Raven snickered. _Smooth move, Romeo._

Aveline smiled at his words and blushed a little, but kept her tone professional. "Guardsman." She greeted helping him up to his feet.

"I-I mean.. I was on patrol and they came out of nowhere!" He stuttered a little embarrassed by what came out of his mouth. "I- I took a few of them down, but there were too many at once."

Raven spotted what seems to be the Satchel and snatched out from the ground and got a good look at it before nodding with satisfaction. "Check it out." She tossed the Satchel over to Aveline who almost let it slipped out of her hands. She observed what it was carrying and her eyes widened.

"That's the seal of the Viscount.." She whispered in shock. "Office details, city accounts.." Her brows narrowed at the discovery.

"Valuable to a guild of thieves." Mari smartly assumed.

Aveline's teeth clenched in rage. "Captain Jevan will answer for this!"

Mari smirked. "Selling out his own men? Forget Guard Captain. This man should be in politics."

"I get the feeling he was in politics before." Raven theorized.

"Not right now, you two!" Aveline said a little irritated at the women's puckish tones, but she was really grateful for what they all have done for both the guard and for Kirkwall. "Right now, Jevan needs a demonstration of how justice works." She place the satchel in her pocket. "This is going to the office of the Viscount, and it will be known!" The Guardswoman turned back to Donnic. "Report to the barracks and have those wounds taken care of immediately!"

"Understood!" Donnic acknowledged.

With the satchel recovered from falling into the wrong hands, the group made their way out of Lowtown to bring the corrupt captain to justice. Something Aveline cannot wait to see.

* * *

Jevan was still in his office furiously writing down papers that looked too messy to be send. He growled in frustration and crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. He brought his hands to his head and sighed stressed out that his earlier plans have been foiled by his own Lieutenant. There was nothing he could do right now except pray that the Coterie get the Satchel he is sent delivered, otherwise he is going to be at the mercy of a very powerful criminal organization.

The door was kicked open making startling Jevan greatly. Two Guardsman entered his office and got dangerously close to his desk.

"I was told not to be disturbed!" He shouted angry at the two men's sudden entrance. "There better be a damn good reason for disobeying a direct order from _your _Guard Captain."

"_Former_ Guard Captain to be more accurate." A stern man's voice filled the room. The voice was none other then Seneschal Bran who entered the office with his arms across his chest with Aveline and her friends behind him.

Jevan's eyes were glued on his Lieutenant. "You!" He hissed with rage.

"Guards! Lock this scum up!" Bran ordered sharply.

The Guardsmen complied without hesitation and grabbed him by both arms violently.

"How dare you?!" He screamed with his veins seem to bursting. "I am Guard Captain! I won't be treated like this!" He looked back at Aveline who smug grin. "You Ferelden bitch! This was none of your affair! I'll see you hanged! Quartered! THIS WILL NOT STAND!" He continued his angry rant even when he was dragged out of the office.

"Don't drop the soap!" Raven called out to the Jeven.

Everyone's eyes were on the mercenary by what she meant. "Uhh... you don't wanna know.." She replied a little awkward.

Seneschal Bran cleared his throat before speaking. "Right then..." He turned his attention to Aveline. "We found a number of debts to.. suspected people." He shook his head. "Such poor character." He then smiled. "But you, Aveline Vallen, have proven you're loyalty and ability."

"The Guard deserves better than him messere." Aveline told Bran.

The Seneschal nodded in agreement. "Indeed they do! The Viscount would have you put your care for the men in direct practice. You will assume the captains job."

Aveline was taken aback by what he just said. "What?!"

"I due time of course!" Bran added quickly "There will be training, approval, and it will takes months at least. But there would be no better captain to rebuild the respect of the Guard from this... embarrassment."

"I think you earned it, Av." Raven congratulated her friend.

"Resolve any outstanding business, Guardswoman. You will be very busy." Bran turned to Aveline's companions. "By the order of the Viscount, I thank you for assisting a Guard in this unpleasant circumstance. You all will be rewarded for you actions." And with that he took his leave.

Aveline was silent for a minute. Then she turned back to her friends. "I... Thank you. This really means a lot to me. I'm proud to call all of you my friends."

Mari stepped forward and shook her hand. "Looking forward to working with you, Guard Captain Aveline." She addressed her new title proudly.

The newly promoted Guard Captain chuckled. "Feels somewhat strange. Being Captain of the Guard."

Raven did the salute with her arm going across her chest. "Happy to be of service, Aveline." She said proudly.

She smirked. "You're dutiful.. for a mercenary."

Raven simply shrugged.

"But still... what did you mean by 'Don't drop the soap?' I never heard that saying before."

Raven groaned somewhat disgusted. "Please let it go, Av!"

* * *

**Finally got Chapter Five up! I'm sorry this took forever, but I was bogged down with work and school lately that I didn't have time to write down a lot of it, but now that it's finally finished I feel a lot better. Thank you so much for the waiting and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story.**

**Review, comment, and most importantly enjoy!**

**Cya! **

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Reclaiming a Birthright

**Chapter 6**

**Reclaiming a Birthright and meeting the Pirate **

**Edited**

**Raven's POV **

The shack that Mari, Beth, their mom and uncle live in is much worse than depicted in the game. What Bioware forgot to mentioned is that this place smelled like a skunk huddled close to the shit pot and died a horrible death. Yeah, it smells that bad. Not to mention this place is barely lit. Only a few melted candles are lighting this disgusting cave that Gamlen calls home.

Mari more than was kind enough to let me and Shadow stay with her family since we both had no place to live right now. I also got the chance to meet Leandra, and Gamlen. Leandra is a really nice woman that has treated me like I was her own child, not to mention beautiful even within her fifties, but she looks really sad right now. Beth explained why she's been feeling this way, though I secretly knew why: Death of her son Carver, and Kirkwall, her former home, rejecting her like a useless piece of trash. That asshole, Gamlen, was not helping matters in the least. For the short amount of time I have known him, he's been rude, snarky, and lazy, he's even been given Leandra some mouth a couple of times, but backed off when Mari warned him not to mess with her. Hell _I_ wouldn't mess with Hawke. I may be a badass, but I'm not the future Champion of Kirkwall.

I was having lunch with the two sisters and Shadow while we're hearing Leandra and Gamlen argue from the other room. They have been going on for only a few minutes but it sounded pretty intense in there, but we were doing our best to ignore it.

I began to noticed that Bethany's arm is shuffling from underneath the table, which looked kind of weird, but then I began to hear excited panting from underneath followed by a couple a chomps. I rolled my eyes at Beth realizing that she was sneaking Shadow in some treats.

She noticed me eyeing her and gave me one of those innocent looks. "Is something wrong?" She asked pretending to be clueless, but she knew perfectly well what was going on.

I decided to play along with her. "Oh no. Not a thing." I glanced my head left in right pretending like I was searching for something. Or in this case, someone. "I just can't help but notice that Shadow is nowhere to be found."

Beth smiled playfully. "Oh I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

"Oh he will." I took a big chunk of chicken off my plate and brought it to the side looking down at the floor, then released it letting it fall onto the the wooden surface, but was stopped by a eager dog and his serious appetite by sliding down on his back and just swallowed the meat didn't even chewed on it one time!

"Blessed Andraste!" Mari did not even see that coming. "He's not going to choke is he?"

Shadow started to cough very loud and painful like, as if he was actually choking on the food then just seized all motions, which terrified both sisters big time dreading of the thought that my Mabari hound was dead, but I sighed knowing what was really going on.

"I-is he.. dead..?" Bethany stuttered with fear dripping down her voice.

"Oh don't worry I've seen this happen before." I reassured them.

"What does that mean?" Mari demanded.

Rather than explaining it to them I brought my hand over Shadow and snapped my fingers. Next thing you know, Shadow leaped up back on his feet and span around in circles a couple of times then panted excitedly.

Mari and Beth were relieved beyond belief knowing that Shadow was only playing dead in a dramatic way.

"Thank The Maker." Beth breathed out. "Really had me worried there."

"You ungrateful mongrel!" Mari growled, but was trying to hold back her laughs at Shadow's morbid sense of humor.

"Arf Arf!" He barked proudly knowing that he fooled them.

Bethany exhaled in relief. "Never do that again, please!"

I shook my head. "He's going to do it from time to time just for the fun." I explained giving him a good rub on the upper neck making him pant eagerly. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Mari broke it by asking me something.

"How long have you and him been together?" She asked looking at my furry friend who was sitting down high and mighty right next to me. "You two seem like thick as thieves."

I giggled. "We are." I glanced at Shadow then turned back to the sisters. "When I first arrived to the Free Marches, I was by myself, and it was getting late. Luckily for me, there was this abandoned farm house that was still standing so I decided to stay the night."

"Arf! Arf!"

"I'm getting to that! Cool your jets, dude!"

Both sisters gave me weird looks. "Uhh... What?" Mari asked puzzled by my saying.

"Oh! Uh.. it's another way of saying calm down or relax." I told them.

"Never heard of that before." Beth said. "Cool your jets.." She laughed. "I like it though."

"You are going to be a bad influence on her." Mari said jokingly.

I smirked. "Won't be long until I'm one for you too." I carried on with the story. "I found this poor guy leashed to the wall upstairs. So I released him and we became best friends ever since."

"You two must have had many great adventures in your travels." Beth said eager to hear more.

I nodded proudly. It really was the adventure of a lifetime! " Mostly within the Free marches, but I had the liberty to go to Starkhaven, Antiva, Rivian, and off the edge of Par Vollen. But I have no plans of ever trying to go back there."

"Andraste's tits, Raven!" Mari yelped in shock. "You've lived the life I've always dreamed of!"

"Language, Mari!" Beth quietly scolded her. "Mother is still in the other room!"

"Oh she's heard worse from Gamlen." Mari brushed off her sisters warning before turning her attention back to me. "So how did you end up in the Free Marches?"

"Oh.. uh.." I bit my lip and allowed my body to tense up. I was not hoping to reveal previous life just yet. Not that I didn't want to, but I get the feeling that they are going to think that I am the craziest woman in all of Thedas. Then again the things that happen in this universe have crazy written all over it, and I have a good amount of detail to back my story.

_Ahh what the hell? They deserve to know._

My body loosened up and I sat up straighter ready to explain my tale of how I came from Earth to a whole new world, but it seems I was cut short when the door of the other room flew open and Gamlen was walking away from a distraught Leandra.

"You knew what this would cost you when you chose that path with... him!" Gamlen yelled not even facing his sister with his hands squeezing down on his head.

Leandra was not far behind him with fire in her puffy eyes. "My children have been in servitude! Servitude! For a year! They should be nobility, not suffering for _your _idiocy!" She seethed.

Gamlen had the nerve to turn around and face his older sister who looked like she was ready to rip his balls right out of the sack. "None of this would have occurred if you haven't run off with that... Ferelden Apostate!"

Mari smashed he fists down onto the table violently and stood up marching towards her uncle with pure murder in her eyes. "Why was nothing set aside for us, Gamlen?!" She demanded in a really menacing tone that would make the hottest days freeze over.

Gamlen trembled a little but stood his ground trying to still act like the man in charge. "I don't know if she's told you, but your mother was supposed to marry the Comte De Lance, but instead she chose to live a dull life with that Apostate!"

I decided to join in. "And you're the selfish drunk who wasted all the money away on cheap women and gambling when it was left in your hands." I spat back at him. "Do us all a favor and don't act all high and mighty, especially when you look like you just pissed yourself."

Gamlen shot me a nasty look, but remained silent making the smart move not to say anything insulting to me.

"Everyone, enough!" Leandra shouted sounding weary from all the arguements that have been happening. She let in a deep breath and let out all the air and turned back to Gamlen. "Look... Gamlen. If only I could see fathers will.."

"It's not here, alright? I read it, I put it in the vault, and it's still there!"

"Really? Then what did the will say exactly?" I pressed on.

"None of your business, girl!" Gamlen spat.

Mari's eyes narrowed. "Well that touched a nerve. What are you hiding from us?"

"Nothing!" The asshole went over to the chair by the fire slouching his back into the seat. He brought his hand to his eyes sighing intently. "Look... it was old news. You think I've been sitting here for twenty-five years waiting for Leandra to come back home?"

"Who bought the estate, Gamlen?" Leandra demanded. "Was it the Reinhardts?"

"No one you know!" Gamlen replied irritably. "We're staying in Lowtown, sister. Better start getting used to it!"

"When we get back from our expedition, you can forget about moving up into Hightown with us!" Mari scolded her ungrateful uncle.

Gamlen scoffed. "Expedition. Please! Those sodding journey's through the Deep Roads are for the foolish and the suicidal." He lazily reached for a dusty bottle on the worn out side table that was next to him giving it a quick blow at the tip with some dust flying off of the drink and took a quick sip of it resulting in him making a weird face and a bit of a disapproving groan that the drink had gone bad. "Even if it was not filled with those Darkspawn, theres always cave in's, lava flows, and the possibility of a tunnel collapse."

"You really think we're going underground unprepared and unaware of these sort of things?" I said getting up out of my seat arching my back forward until I rewarded myself with a few quick pops on my back. "It's not like we'll be traveling with a bunch of amateurs and people who don't know how to fight!"

"Even if you are prepared for this expedition, it's still dangerous and can be unforgiving!" Gamlen argued.

"Oh I think we are perfectly aware of those sorts of experiences." Mari reminded him. "Remember the time you sold us into servitude to pay off _your _debt? Oh that was _such _a thrill!"

"You think I just randomly recommended working for Athenriel just because I knew her?" Gamlen growled sitting up a little straighter in his seat while taking another sip at the rotten ale or whatever the hell it was. "She took care of her own, and your apos-" He caught his tongue and glanced at me then at the three other women before speaking again. I knew he was going to say Apostate, and even though I secretly knew Beth was a badass mage, I still haven't seen her use any magic of any kind, and she never carried a staff around with her. Only a longsword.

Gamlen cleared his throat. "I mean she made sure your family was safe!"

Mari simply shook her head. "It's nice your trying to pretty your stupidity up, but it's not working. At least not for me."

"Enough, Marian!" Leandra shouted just wanting all the bickering to stop.

"Oh what a surprise! Mother's still berating me for other people's mistakes."

Her smug attitude finally made Leandra go on nuclear on her. "I SAID ENOUGH!"

Everyone was taken aback by her sudden outburst as we all dared not to move a single muscle. Even Leandra was shocked at her screaming at her daughter and started tears started showing and she was trying to hold back sobs. Mari's careless expression suddenly changed into concern and regret seeing her mother like this.

"I- I'm so sorry.." Leandra let out a little shaky.

Mari pulled her mother into a comforting hug. "No.. I'm sorry. I went to far, I know.." She whispered silently. "Come on. Maybe we can go for a walk? Clear your head."

Leandra sniffled a little. "I think I'd like that."

Some time has passed until Mari and Leandra exited the shack to go on their walk and even took Shadow with them. He needed a good stroll around the neighborhood after a good rest. After finishing that disgusting bottle, Gamlen wobbly got to his feat said that he was going to go take a nap. With the bedroom door shut, and loud obnoxious snoring, it was just me and Beth sitting down at the table, and based on what my gut was telling me, we're going to set things right for the Hawke family.

She leaned in a little. "Now that we're finally alone, I've been thinking."

"It's about trying to find a way to get your estate back?" I 'guessed'.

She nodded. "I hate thinking bad of my family, but my uncle seemed a slippery when I mentioned my grandfather's will."

"I think slippery is putting it mildly, Beth. He was really defensive on it if that's the right word." I mentioned.

"That seems more appropriate I think." She said. "But let's just say... if he.. 'invested' in money that was meant for mother."

"You wouldn't get a straight answer from him." I finished.

"Exactly." She reached into her pockets and placed a pretty fancy silver key onto the table. "I managed to... 'borrowed' this from Gamlen. It's for a hidden door for my grandparent's estate. And what he failed to mention is that he lost the bloody house to Tevinter slavers at a game of dice!"

I shook my head. "Fucking Vints." I cursed.

_Yeah I call them Vints too, Bull. Thanks man!_

She giggled. "You act like such a boy!"

I smirked. "Well I am a tomboy after all."

Her eyes looked at me quizzically. "A what?"

I laughed. "It's a girl who acts like a boy."

She let out another quick laugh. "That's a strange word for it, but I love it! I wouldn't recommend saying that to Mari though."

I snickered. "Don't worry. Lips are sealed."

After that short lighthearted conversation, Beth decided to get back on her plan. "So unfortunately, my ancestral home is the home for slavers from all over Thedas. But mostly just from Tevinter. Fortunately, this key leads to a secret entrance that's in Darktown, and the slavers are unaware of it."

"They won't even know what hit them." I said grinning.

She gave me a warm smile. "Thank you, Raven. You have no idea how much this means to me, and my family."

"You and Mari have been good friends to me and Shadow in the past few days, I'm happy to help you two." I told her.

"I know, but... Just thank you so much."

We both got out of our chairs and equipped our weapons with my Elven bow and dual short blades and Bethany with her simple yet deadly longsword. After selecting our chosen weapons, we exited the shack pouring straight into Lowtown.

The streets of Lowtown were dirty as they were busy. Old worn down grey stone buildings with some market stalls selling food, poultices, armor, clothes, or shams. People in the streets were kicking up dirt that was going up into the air. We made our way down the stairs and onto the streets right behind this scrwany donkey hauling all sorts of heavy goods and braying loudly.

_Maybe Varric can help us out. He's been eager for a rematch._

I tapped Beth on the shoulder to get her attention. "I'm gonna stop at the Hanged Man to see if Varric can lend us a hand."

She nodded. "I'll go on ahead. Meet you in Darktown!"

"Sounds like a plan." I said. "Just be careful, slavers are not our only problem."

She chuckled at my concern. "I've been living in this district for a year! Don't worry about me."

"Okay then. See you soon!"

I departed myself from my friend and carefully navigated through the crowds of people finally reaching to the oh so glorious Hanged Man Tavern. The second you enter the place, you began to smell all sorts of crazy smells from some flowerish delight to the horrible odor of barf and piss. At least it's looks somewhat reasonably clean and not as crowded the last time I was here. Today's musical special was the Empress of Fire being sung in Orelsian by an elf woman in simple traveling clothing and with the lute as her instrument of choice. She had a small pot beside her for patrons to toss their coins into for her performance, and by how it's going, she must have a lot of moolah because she's really talented.

I reached into my pockets and pulled out 2 silvers, and skillfully tossed to into the pot, and she gave me a grateful smile and nodded in appreciation.

"De rien, mon ami." I replied quietly nodding back at her.

Looking over at the bar area, Corff wasn't behind the table, and it looks like Norah was taking over for now as she was sliding a nice bottle of whiskey over to a patron that stood out from most of the others. The customer placed her lips over the tip of the bottle and sucked the cork out of the opening making a smooth popping sound. It was caught in her teeth and she spat it back out onto the floor, and thanked Norah for the drink.

This woman was really smoking hot for she had had smooth dark tan skin with a few freckles on her shoulders, and she wore simple white linen clothing that covered her big round breasts and locking them firmly together. Her black boots almost covered her whole lower legs leaving the upper parts beautifully exposed where I can see a piece of dark cloth around her hips like it were her panties. She wore a dark brown leather tricorn hat with a golden coin stitched on the side.

In short, she might have been the most beautiful, or in my case, the most smoking hot woman in the Dragon Age universe.

My eyes widened and a big smile curved across my face realizing who this was!

_You gotta be kidding me! That's freakin' Isabela!_

Just then I felt my arm pushed forward like someone shoved me. "Out of the way!" Growled a Scottish low voice coming from the man who just shoved me. The dude looked was pretty big and tough looking, he had some short blond hair and a barely visible beard. Five more guys followed him and they looked armed to the teeth and really pissed off.

_Well crap... If it isn't Lucky and his goons.._

They circled the duelist who didn't intimidated in the least at their presence, more lucky slightly annoyed. Lucky approached Isabela towering over her that looked pretty scary, but she casually continued with her bottle while he was going to bitch away.

"You owe us, Isabela!" He demanded angrily. "We've done our part, now we want our pay!"

The pirate shot a quick glance at him before rolling her eyes like she was ever going to pay them. "Do I?" She wondered in a taunting way. "Hmm... Tell you what, Lucky: Since the information you gave me was worth nothing," She took a big swig of her whiskey and then wiped her mouth with her arm. "That's what I'll pay you, and your boys."

Lucky's eyes grew big in anger banged his curled fist onto the table. "We'll get our moneys worth, you bitch!" He snarled with his face getting dangerously close to the duelist's.

Isabela giggled. "Oh you poor sweet thing." She purred mockingly closing the distance between her and Lucky. When their noses barely touched, Isabela's arm came up from behind at lighting speed seizing Lucky at the back of his head and smashed him down on the table hard causing him to collapse on the floor both hands covering his bloody nose while shouting in pain. Just then Lucky's pals charged the pirate with one of them grabbing her from behind and lifted her up in the air for his other buddy to smash her with a beer bottle, that was obviously a big mistake since she headbutted him in the nose freeing her and allowing her to dodge the blow with the man receiving it to the head and her hat fell to the floor close to my feet.. Another one sprinted at her with his hands raised like he was going to strangle the living shit out of her, but the pirate gracefully grabbed a hold of his arm and spun him around quickly sending him crashing into a occupied table. The last one stealthily crept from behind the duelist who was unaware of the last man that was bringing out his axe.

_Oh shit!_

"Look out!" I shouted a little frightened rushing forward to her aid, but it seems my warning was all she needed because next thing I know, her long leg fluidly swung over his neck and it sent him flying into a wall head first. She looked back at me and rewarded me with a smile and a wink. My heart picked up the paste a little knowing that THE Isabela just winked at me!

_Calm down, Chris! She's... promiscuous._

I could see Lucky struggling to his feet about to bring his weapon out but Isabela simple rolled her eyes and with crazy fast speed, she twirled back around with her Antivan shortsword just a few deadly centimeters away from his neck causing the dude to be immobilized in terror.

Isabela's brows furrowed. "Tell me, Lucky: Is this really worth it?" She whispered dangerously.

Lucky didn't answer for her quickly sidestepped his way to the exit of the tavern and quickly backing away from her running like hell leaving his guys behind. I heard her let out a quick laugh. "I didn't think so."

With that out of the way, I calmed my nerves knowing that THE one and only Isabela was here in the freaking flesh! I gathered my calmness and confidence and snatched her hat off the floor so I can give it back to her.

_She never wears a hat. Only that blue bandana thingy over her head. Still pretty sick!_

I offered her hat to her. "I believe this is yours?"

She smirked at me. "You're right." She took her hat and place back on her head brushing some of dirt and dust off. "Never seen you around before. Welcome to the Hanged Man, and keep your wits about you. Your nothing but tits and ass to the men here, and they won't hesitate to get at both."

I grinned. "Well, well. Speaking from experience are we?"

_Sorry I took your line, Mari._

Isabela chuckled at that. "After a few broken fingers, here and there, they eventually get the message." She waved her hand over to come sit with her at the table, and I gladly accepted her invitation. "Another bottle of whiskey for the fine girl!" She called out to Norah who nodded and began pouring a mug for me. My in game LI turned to me. "I'm Isabela. Previously, Captain Isabela." She took the hat off her head and set in on the table next to her sighing. "Without a ship however, the title rings hollow."

I decided to be a little bold saying her self proclaimed title. "Lucky for you, I know of the Queen of the Eastern Seas and some of her endeavors."

She looked at me somewhat surprised but mostly impressed and giggled. "Oh? Do you now?"

"I do my homework." I replied still grinning. "The names Raven. I'm a badass combination of a Mercenary/Adventurer."

She laughed again. "I can see why." And her eyes were scanning me and grinned. "You accent is unusual, but it suits your well. You're a Free Marcher I take it?"

_I wonder how many people are going to recognize the accent and ask me if I'm from around here?_

My answer was once again a combination of honesty and mystery. "As crazy as it sounds, that is a big N-O. Not even from the Free Marches, but I did had some adventures.

"You're not the only one, love." Isabela said. "I was in Denerim not to long ago. Had an opportunity to meet with The Hero of Ferelden."

"Must've been fun since there was a Blight tearing up Ferelden." I risked a little humor in that sentence.

It seemed to have work since she continued to grin. "Unfortunately I think I left a little too soon before the excitement can begin." She said somewhat sarcastically but also with some regret in her voice.

Norah slid my mug across the table and I caught it at the the handle. As I lifted my drink up, bubbles started sizzling onto the table. I looked at it hesitantly then I took one quick sip before setting it down. I made a weird face before swallowing the beer.

Isabela laughed at my reaction. "You never drank before?"

I shook my head. "I'll never understand why people like this stuff!"

"Takes some time, love. But you learn to love it eventually." She told me playfully.

_Dear god I hope not._

"I take it those guys failed a job?" I wondered even though I knew the truth.

"Lucky and his boys were supposed to locate something for me, a job they did rather poorly on, mostly because of lack of trying." She explained. "Don't worry you're pretty little head about it, sweet thing."

"Maybe I can help you out?" I offered. "This bow I carry with me isn't just for show you know, and when people give me a job, makes them want to hire me again."

That got her laughing maybe because of my cockiness. "I don't doubt it and I'm sure you can find what I'm looking for, but sadly theres nothing to do about it right now but wait." She was briefly silent looking like she was thinking. "But maybe there is something you can do for me."

She had my full attention knowing where this was leading, but I let out a dramatic sigh. "Looks like no one can fix their own problems around here huh?"

She shrugged. "Has to be something in the water."

I snickered. "So what's going on?"

"Ever heard of a man called Castillon?" She asked me.

I nodded. "A very powerful Antivan merchant, and a ruthless Raider. He has control over a lot of businesses that are both legit and not.

She grinned impressively. "Not bad. You did do your homework." I know where this is going. "Well long story short, Castillon hired me for a job, I didn't like it, now he's been sending people to pester me about it. So I've arranged for a duel for this particular prick who's been a pain in my arse. If I win, he leaves me alone. Problem is that I don't trust him to play fair."

_Yup! Fool's Rush In._

"So you're going to not play fair first?" I assumed.

She giggled. "Never hurts to have a young tough woman with a breathtaking bow at your side."

_Holy crap! She's flirting with me! _

My exterior was saying something else. "Haha well how could I refuse when you say it like that?"

"I'm guessing you can't?"

"Well then we have a deal, Isabela."

She placed her hat back on her head. "The duel is taking place late at night in the Chantry." She sighed disapprovingly. "Out of all the places in the bloody city, it has to be the Chantry. Balls.."

I got to my feet having to get back to my first job first. "I think he did that on purpose." I joked. "Well until then I have to take care of some business with some slavers. I'll see you tonight, Bells."

There was no hesitation to what she said next. "Let me come along."

That kinda took me by surprise. "Wait what?"

"Let me come along with you." She repeated. "I abhor slavers mostly. Plus they might have some shiny's I can loot."

"Wow... Um... okay. Just... let me call down a good friend." I told her. "He's been eager to prove he's the better shooter."

"Should be quite the show." Isabela said playfully.

* * *

**Darktown**

**Bethany's POV**

As ridiculous and cruel as this sounds, being here in Darktown makes me feel better about living in that shack my family shares with my uncle, and at the same time, I obviously feel regret.

During the Blight, fearing all was lost, many of my countrymen fled Ferelden for the Free Marches believing that they will be untouched by the Darkspawn. Most of them were swallowed up in that dreadful seastorm. My family and I were fortunately the exception. Those who did make it either were sent back or were forced into Darktown, on the streets, or selling themselves into services just for a bite to eat.

My eyes were shut wide and my fist curled into a trembling ball knowing how awful this city has been to these people.

_How can the Maker allow such cruelty for everything that's happening right now? Is this part of some plan? Does he demand more from us for his forgiveness?_

I can already hear the whispers of the demons in my head, trying to manipulate me with their honeyed words, but I easily vanished them from my mind. One of the tricks father taught me before he passed on. Feeling the rage leaving my body, I opened my eyes and relaxed my fist.

_We'll take back what's ours. This expedition will save us. But for now, I need to focus on getting the Grandfather's will._

A minute has passed when another horrible sight crossed my eyes as two Templars violently shoving a young boy who could be no more than fifteen-years-old who showed great bravery shouting at the the two handlers, but one of them delivered a nasty punch across the face knocking him unconscious then dragged him away. I gulped in fear. The Templars are supposed to be defenders of the innocent and slayers of evil, and although there are many of them who take that commitment seriously, the majority of Templars in Kirkwall are brutal and can be sadistic.

_This must be one of the reasons why father chose to be an apostate._

Relief course through me when I can see two friendly familiar faces coming towards me along with a new face I have never seen before. By looking at her skin complexion I can only assume that she is from Rivain, and she a little taller than Raven. I couldn't hear them all that well, but I can tell that Varric and the woman were having a conversation that seemed to be amusing by the look on their faces.

As the distance closed between us, I can hear Raven say, "Okay, what are you two talking about?"

"We're discussing knives." Varric replied. "Or was it daggers? I can never tell the difference between the two."

The woman giggled. "What do you think we were talking about, love?"

Raven looked skeptic on their answer. "Uh... never mind." She said letting it go spotting me and rushed quickly to where I am. "Hey what's up?"

What's up? Is that supposed to be some trick question? Raven quickly caught the confusion across my face. "Oh! It means how are you doing?"

"Oh! Um.. I'm alright, just glad you're here." I looked at the woman again. "Another friend of yours?"

"I'm Isabela." She introduced herself. "Your friend here said you were going to deal with slavers, and I figured I can lend a hand."

"Because when theres slavers, theres bound to be some lot's of coin laying around." Varric added.

Isabela looked at the dwarf. "I'll also add that we do a public service to the people of Kirkwall."

"Alright! Let's go kick some slaver ass." Raven ended. She looked back at me and was worried, probably seeing the look on my face. "Beth, you alright?"

I nodded. "Just glad you're finally here."

Raven didn't look convinced but nodded and patted my shoulder. "Let's go get us a will."

"Agreed. The cellar door is through here. Come on!"

* * *

**Amell Estate Cellar**

**No one's POV**

The place is dimly lit with a few torches hanged to the wall brightening the dark corridors of this sanctuary for slavers. Vast amounts of cargo and other valuables was present from small rooms to in the halls. In one of these small rooms, a small creak was made from cellar door slowly opening with Bethany's head popping out to see if there were any slavers about. Luck smiled upon them for they had the element of surprise for now.

Bethany climbed up followed by Raven, Isabela and lastly Varric who carefully closed the secret entrance.

The four trespassers silently crept down the end of the hall with their weapons at the ready for the slavers. Laughter was heard not far from where they were at causing the group to briefly pause before Raven moved ahead, hugged herself against the wall and peeped her head out to see a large room filled with elegantly designed furniture such as wardrobes, tables, and cupboards that were now rotten and no longer of any value followed by two slavers holding big bottles of wine in their hands. Raven looked back at her companions holding up two fingers and mouthing, "Two of them."

They carefully moved up to Raven's side and Varric caught a glimpse at the two men with one of them striking a wardrobe with his bottle shattering the glass and both cheered.

The Dwarf scoffed. "Could have made a some good coin on that furniture."

Isabela let out a disappointed sigh. "Poor sods wasting a fine bottle of wine on something so pointless."

Bethany scowled at the men that were wrecking property that was part of her family. "Bastards."

Raven and Varric gave each other a look and nodded knowing what they were thinking of, and both quickly jumped out releasing a bolt on one slaver's chin and an arrow in the others eye. Both fell to the ground thudding on impact. The group moved into the room where Raven collected her arrow out of the mans eye and groaned at the nasty result it made.

"Looking good, sweet-thing." Isabela cooed, mentioning Raven's impressive shot.

The young woman gave the pirate a proud smirk. "I am to please."

"So does Bianca, Rivani." Varric said pretending that he was hurt of the lacking compliment.

Isabela looked over at the Dwarf. "Maybe she deserves to have a woman's touch on her trigger."

Varric caressed the spine of his beloved crossbow. "Bianca responds to my touch only. She'd never give it up to you."

Isabela laughed. "That's what they _always _say, and I _always _prove them wrong."

Bethany let out an annoyed sigh. "If you three are done trying to seduce your weapons, we have to get to the vault."

"Hey! I wasn't seducing my..." Raven stopped herself and letting it go. "Never mind.."

"The Vault's down this way." Bethany pointed at the the other entrance leading into another hallway. "Theres more slavers, so we must be cautious."

"Aww but being careful's SO boring." Isabela gave the young Hawke sibling a feigned whine.

As the group was moving forward, something caught Raven's attention. She approached messy stack of crates and barrels with a pointy edge sticking out of a pile of spilled sand from a tipped over barrel. She brushed some of the sand to the side and picked up to what revealed to be a portrait of a beautiful young woman with sky blue eyes, long wavy chocolate hair, and a flawless strapless dress with a golden background surrounding her . There was no smile across her lips just a proper and professional expression.

_I wouldn't be smiling if I was a model. Wait is this..? Oh my god! _

The realization hit Raven like lightning. This is a portrait of Leandra when she was a young woman and was supposed to marry the Comte.

_I gotta show Bethany this! Unless... no. I gotta better idea._

Raven safely tucked Leandra's portrait into her bag and gave it a couple of packs.

"Find something you like, Birdie?" Varric called out to Raven noticing that she was not present with the rest of the group.

"Actually yeah." She called back before rushing up to her friends. "What's up."

Bethany was the first to answer. "Theres an empty room that has a staircase. That could be where the vault is!"

Raven looked suspicious. An empty room with a staircase that leads into the vault.

_An Ambush._

She opened her mouth about to say the slavers were waiting for them and be ready for one intense fight, but then an idea popped into her head.

_They want to give us a nasty surprise? Let them give ME a nasty surprise._

"Come on!" Raven whispered rushing ahead of the group into the room before she felt her entire body freezing up and being lifted up into the air with a white bubble trapped her. All around her she heard loud whooshing sounds and saw dots a black smoke all over the room that quickly vaporized revealing many slavers.

"No!" Bethany murmured in horror to see her friend trapped and surrounded by some of the most evil men in all of Thedas. She instinctively attempted to rush in and help her, but Varric caught her by the arm and quickly pulled her back.

"Not yet!"

Isabela shook her head. "We can easily take them." She growled at the Dwarf.

Varric nodded. "We can and will, but we need the mage to come out and play first." He told them mentioning Raven's captive.

Despite the grave circumstance, Raven was perfectly calm and alert during the whole thing though she did struggle a little bit, not so that she can free herself, but to put on a convincing act.

"Struggle all you want, but it will do you no good!" A voice shouted with some anger behind it. From out of the shadows, a mage approached the trapped girl with a curled fist in the air. "I take it that fool Gamlen told you about where we operate eh? Should've gutted that weasel a long time ago!" His fist opened up and lowered his arm causing Raven to fall to the ground on her back with the air knocked out of her. "Have at her, boys!"

Isabela let out a terrified gasp and brought her daggers out desperate to save the young woman, but Bethany acted first when she jumped out into the open and brought her arms forward with lightning released at the edge of her fingertips screaming, "NO!"

Her strike claimed many of the slavers who were instantly reduced to dust or bones. The remaining survivors were in shock, allowing Isabela to easily cut them all but one down so quickly with Varric ending the mage with a bolt going through his head and out making him fall to his knees onto the ground.

Isabela rushed over to Raven and helped her onto her feet. "That was a little too stupid, you know?" She did not sound please with the stunt Raven pulled off. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I did that on purpose." Raven explained.

"Did what on purpose? Get surrounded by sex-crazed men, or scaring me shitless?"

"Both. I knew of the ambush, and if they thought I was alone, they would all show themselves, making them easy targets."

Isabela sighed. "Just... don't do anything like that again."

Raven looked surprised at Isabela's stern but caring side, something that she rarely exposes unless she really cares about them, but nodded. The Mercenary looked over at Bethany who was on her knees frozen in shock letting out rapid hiccups as she cried softly. Raven rushed over to her friend and got on her knees and hugged her tightly.

Bethany barely let out words. "They were going to.. I couldn't let them..."

Raven knew where she was going with this. All this time they were together, Bethany never showed any signs of her as an apostate fearing she would be turned into the Templars and thrown into the Gallows is punishment.

_Like hell I would let that happen!_

Raven squeezed her tightly. "Shh.. It's okay." She soothed. "It's okay. I don't even care."

Bethany looked up at her with red stained eyes in shock of what she just said. "W-what? You don't care if I'm an apostate?"

Raven gingerly took her hands. "Of course I don't! You think just because you have some kickass powers and I don't doesn't make you any less human than me."

The young Hawke sniffled a little completely surprised by what she had just been told. "You took that really well."

Raven gently lifted her chin up. "You're not a blood mage, Bethany, or even a crazed lunatic. You smart, and strong, I can see it." She pulled Bethany into another hug, which she was eager to have again knowing that someone that's not part of her family sees her as a person and not a threat.

Varric came to Bethany's side place a hand on her shoulder. "Sunshine, I'm a Dwarf so I'm not worried."

"Dwarves aren't entirely immune to magic you know." Bethany reminded him sounding much better.

The Dwarf laughed shaking his head. "No! No! No! I meant there are at least thirty people in this city who would murder me and my family over trade deals! So why would I be worrying about apostates when I've got the Merchants Guild breathing down my neck?"

Isabela gave her share of reassurances. "Magic's not a curse sweetness." Her motherly tone instantly shifted into a more naughty devious one. "In fact, it can be quite the thrill when your in bed." She sighed dreamily. "Oh how you can feel the full power of those thrusts.. Or those fast flexible fingers.. And the tongue? Oh even the tongue is the most-"

"I think we get the idea, Bells..." Raven groaned a little grossed out by the gory details she was given, which made Isabela giggle. The Mercenary turned back to Bethany. "We're here for you, Beth. Always."

"Thank you." She let out a very quite whisper staying in her friends arms for a few smiling before pulling out of them and getting up to her feet. "Now let's get into the vault."

Bethany dashed up the stairs with Raven right behind her and turned the handle on the door allowing it to open up and reveal a small room that looked untouched by the slavers with beautifully carved furniture, and three chests probably containing lot's of coin that could go into Bartrand's expedition. While the three people in the group were eagerly discovering the wonders in this room, the young Hawke sister opened up one of the chests and found that there is three heavy coin purses and an envelope neatly tucked to the side. She pulled it out and opened it up showing paper with writing on it making Bethany squeal in joy.

"I have it! This is it! Grandfather's will! Mother and Mari need to see this as soon as possible!"

"I couldn't agree more, let's go give them the good news!" Raven said happily.

"I can't wait to see the look on Gamlen's face when we've found what he's been hiding." Varric grinned just thinking of it amusingly.

"Aww.. but we just got here!" She whined barely holding on to a heavy bag of gold and she was rushing out with the bag falling out of her hands and on the floor spilling an immense amount of silver. "Ahh balls!" Isabela chose to leave the bag behind to catch up with the rest. "There will always be more treasure!"

* * *

**Gamlens shack**

**Mari's POV**

After a relaxing walk with Mother and Shadow, she's in complete horror to find that Bethany and Raven were missing and she's letting out all of it on Gamlen who was passed out while they were still here.

"You were here the whole time! And my little girl has been out there for a long time!" Mother was like a wild banshee upon Gamlen giving him a violent shove and raised a threatening finger at him. "If anything happens to my daughter, I swear I will hurt you in ways the Maker can never can!"

"Come now, sister!" Gamlen tried to assure her mostly for his sake. "The other girl... Mason or whatever is not here as well... T-they could be out together!"

"It's Raven." I corrected harshly and turned to Mother. "He may be right though. They may not have been kidnapped."

Mother shook her head. "It's not enough! My daughter is out there somewhere and I don't even kn-"

A loud creak at the door caught all of our attention as we turned to see a huge sign of relief as my sister entered the shack with a big grin on her face. Mother sprinted towards Bethany crashing into her sobbing in relief that she was fine. "Thank the Maker!"

Bethany groaned annoyed by Mother's overprotectiveness. "Mother.. please!"

Raven entered in after her. "I take it there was a grand adventure involved while you were gone." I said a little sternly but overjoyed that Bethany was safe.

"Something like that." Raven said nodding to Bethany who pulled out of Mothers hug and handed her a folded note.

"He forgave you, Mother!" Bethany started excited to share more. "Grandfather left you everything!"

"What?!" Mother unfolded the note and read aloud. "To my daughter, Leandra and all children born of her: The Amell Estate and all associated revenues.."

_The will! They found it!_

I turned to Gamlen who was immobilized in fear. "Uh... I should.. m-maybe." He was slowly backing away from the scene but grabbed him by his shirt's collar and placed my arm around him tightly. "Oh no you don't! You'll miss out on more good news!" The cheerfulness in my tone disguised the hatred and rage I had for this pathetic blighter.

Mother was mouthing what it was saying and when she was finished she looked up at Gamlen saddened that her brother could withhold such important news. "How could you do this, Gamlen..?"

I released Gamlen and he raised a finger at mother. "You're the one who ran away Leandra!" He yelled enraged. "What ever happen to 'Love is so much more important than money'?

"It is!"

"You didn't even come home for the funeral!" He added with his tone rising.

"The twins were a week old!" She reminded him.

Gamlen shook his head. "We all have our burdens. Mine was looking after a life you abandoned!"

Raven joined in. "And you threw it all away just like that to get back at her! Pathetic!"

Those words caused Gamlen's face to go red as he dangerously approached her. "You mouthy little-"

Mother got in her way and seized him by the shirt. "Touch her.. and I'll do so much worse." She shoved him back. "It's good to hear mother and father didn't die hating me. I'll petition the Viscount to get the estate back, and Maker willing, maybe you'll be forgiven.."

"You don't have the coin or standing to get an audience with the Viscount." He spat. "You have to be somebody to live in that house again."

"Hmph! Better not waste anytime then." Leandra boldly countered turning to Bethany and she gave her another big hug with no groaning this time.

I approached Raven and embraced her tightly. "How can we ever repay you?"

I can hear her gasping and grunting from me hugging her to tight. "Don't try to break me in half?"

She pulled out gasping for breath, making me laugh. "Deal."

"Oh before I forget," She reached into her bag and pulled out a portrait of a young woman who looked familiar.

I became shock of who this is. "Mother's portrait!"

Raven nodded. "Figured you can give it to Beth as a present."

"She'll love it! Thank you so much! For everything you've done for us!"

"Happy to help." She sounded modest.

I gave her a silly smirk. "Are you sure you're a mercenary, because you sound very charitable right now."

She scoffed and playfully shoved me. "Shut up!"

**Raven's POV **

Leandra came over and pulled me into a motherly hug as well, which felt very alien to me, but it felt amazing nonetheless.

"Thank you so much." She said sincerely.

I merely nodded and politely excused myself to go take a nap, but I went back to Mari and asked her if Shadow stays with her for a little bit and she was more than happy to help out. Stepping into the room shared with Beth I placed my bow next to the decaying wall and brought my daggers down onto a table holding them in place.

I leaped off my feet and flopped onto the bottom bunk deeply inhaling then I gently shut my eyes before releasing the air from my lips. I was out like a light really quick.

* * *

**Over eight thousand words! Looks like Raven got to meet Isabela early as well! **

**I'm sorry this took forever, and I thank you guys for your patience! Readers bloc can be a pain! ****Edited 7/6/15**

**Review/Comment/Enjoy!**

**Cya guys!**

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Blessed Are the Duelists

**Chapter 7: Blessed are the Duelists**

Hope.

That is what Leandra felt through her. Something she lacked for over a year, and thought it was permanent. The loss of her husband, their old home in Lothering, and the tragic death of her own son, Carver, it was almost too much for Leandra to bear. But now the Maker has blessed her with news of her parents forgiveness and leaving her and her children with everything they once had in their possession, even her childhood home!

She grinned at the happy memories she had when she was still an Amell woman. The extravagant parties in the estate Courtyard, the Seasonal Hightown Fairs, or just finding a sense in the garden. When the time comes to be granted an Audience with Viscount Dumar, all these cheerful times will return to her and be most welcoming to her two daughters.

Leandra sat by the fire pit with the flames crackling the black wood away still thinking of a great future ahead.. and the price paid to get that future. Something that should've- no could've been avoided.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The ravaged earth began to shake violently as the sound of something enormous was approaching the survivors at furious speed. Just when ancient monsters weren't terrifying enough, an orge emerged letting out a bloodcurdling roar that can make even the mightiest warrior paralyze in fear. It's eyes have spotted Leandra who suddenly came out of her trance and fell to the ground __desperately backing away whimpering. But it was no use when the orge stomped towards her releasing a quick roar with teeth showing. She shut her eyes, praying to the Maker for a quick and painless death. _

_The warrior Hawke twin, Carver, rushed to his mothers aid without any thought for his own life barricading her from the beast with his own life. _

_He raised his claymore ready to strike. "Sod off, you soulless bastard!" He cursed charging with all of his speed and brought his weapon down onto the Orge's arm opening a bloody cut. The orge retaliated by grabbing Carver off the ground and without any hesitation crushed him making him shout from the unbearable pain then smashed him on the ground before throwing off hitting a boulder laying on his stomach motionless with Leandra witnessing all the horror._

_"Carver!" She screamed dashing as if she a swift animal successfully evading the giant monster scooping her son tight in her arms with his eyes closed. "Carver, wake up! Please! Please, wake up!" _

_The Darkspawn giant was now facing Marian Hawke, who easily dodged it's smashing fist by rolling close to the side and delivered two huge slashes to the legs bringing it down. Bethany supplied some support by summoning bolts of fire at it falling down on it's back allowing Marian to finish it off by piercing her sword through it's eyes. The Hawke sisters immediately rushed over to their mother's and brother's side._

_Leandra, still in denial, continued shaking her son in hoping he will awake. "Carver, the orge's dead. I'm fine! Everyone is fine! Please! Wake up!" _

_A fellow Ostagar survivor, Aveline walked over hesitant to speak the truth. "I'm sorry, Mistress." She bent her head down sadly. "Your son is gone.." _

_"No! Don't you say that!" Leandra spat at the soldier. "This... Blight! It will not take him!" _

_Marian got to her level and brought seized her mother by both of her arms to get her attention. "You can't fall apart now! We need you! Here and now!" She bluntly reminded her as if her own brother's death hasn't affected her. _

_Leandra shook Marians hands off her. "Don't you lecture me! This is YOUR fault!" Tears were now spilling down her face like a waterfall into a big lake. "Your little brother... My little boy... He's dead!" Her eyes showed pure anger now. "Don't you tell me how I should feel, girl!" _

_Marian's face remained stoic, but internally it felt like she had a limb torn from her and feels like her heart is being squeezed painfully knowing that her brother has died at the hands of a Blight. _

_Bethany stepped in her voice slightly shaking. "Mother... We can't stay here." She sniffled a little. "Carver wouldn't want his sacrifice to go to waste.." _

* * *

"No." She silently told herself. "I won't allow it."

"You should try reading a book when by a fire. It's good for the brain I hear."

She looked up to see it was Marian taking a seat next to her being playful and smart mouthed as ever. A trait she received from her father.

Leandra's eyebrows arched. "Are you saying that I'm going senile?"

"And if you are? It's not the end of the world." Maria leaned back in her chair. "Maybe you can just pretend! You know! Help Gamlen get off his lazy arse more to help his big sister."

Leandra sighed and shook her head. "Maker, save me..." She was briefly silent before she spoke again. "When I told your Grandmother I was marrying your father, she'd threaten to disown me. She'd said that my children would be raised by mongrels. My father threatened to lock me in, but she said, 'It's her life. Let her ruin it'. When we had you, I wrote to her that she has a beautiful granddaughter. But she never wrote back." A small smile formed. "I'm glad they didn't die hating me."

"You know grandmother never hated you. She just tried to hold onto you the only way she knew how." Marian offered her comforting words.

"She would have been so proud of you. You're everything she wanted in an Amell grandchild."

"I'm a Hawke." Marian corrected proudly.

Leandra laughed at her child's pride. "She might have had a hard time accepting that, but she would have loved you. All three of you."

Marian's face saddened. All three of them? It was only just her and Bethany now. Even Leandra realized what she said and brought her head down with her hand on eyes. "Carver.. He was such a little boy. Always getting into fights and me having to clean those scraps on his knees."

Marian risked a small chuckle. "He wanted to win over Nella by beating Kalon in a fight. Something that he failed miserably at."

"Never seen him so grumpy in his life." Leandra smiled at the memory before sadness took her again. "It's just.. He placed himself in danger to save me. If I hadn't frozen up like a fool, he would've.."

"The Darkspawn are to blame! Not you!" Marian firmly reminded her.

"I just never thought the Blight would take one of my children." Leandra brought her head back up with a replacing grief with determination. "I couldn't save Carver, but I _will _give us the life we all deserve."

"We'll also need the coin to purchase it, fortunately that's what grand adventure into the Deep Roads is for."

Leandra shook her head but grinned. "You're just like your father. Always joking about even the most dangerous situations he get's himself into."

Marian smirked. "And you loved him for it."

"I did. Andraste's mercy he was such a reckless fool." Years have passed, and not a day has gone by of Leandra missing her only love ever. The only comfort she has is that she will see him again in the afterlife and for eternity this time.

"Don't worry, Mother. It's not like I'm the only fighter going down there." Marian assured mentioning the expedition. "Besides there won't be as much Darkspawn down in those tunnels for now. We wouldn't be going if there were otherwise."

"I know! I know." Leandra didn't want to think of the possibility of losing another child to those creatures. "Let's not worry about that right now."

Marian nodded and excused herself from the fireplace to go talk to her sister, who was grabbing Gamlen's hand and leading him to the front door. "Why don't you make yourself useful for once and go pick up some _good _food and beverages at the market. I'm sure you have the coin for that."

She opened the door and nudged her uncle outside and shutting it before he could shout out, "Hey!" At least they had the shack to themselves for the time.

Bethany shook her head at the thought of Gamlen and all that he has done. She noticed her older sister was behind her and turned to speak. "As silly as this sounds, I'm not surprised that Gamlen did what he has done. I would _never _do that to my own sister."

"Don't make any hasty promises now." Marian joked.

"Make fun of it all you want. It just feels good to see mother having some closure from her past. And us having the possibility to live in the Estate." She repeated it once more with cheer. "The Estate! In Hightown! The thought of us being nobility! Can you imagine?" Her mind shifted to another thought. "I always thought what our lives would be like if mother hadn't run off with father and instead married the Comte."

Marian shrugged. "Well we would never know either way because we would've never been born."

Bethany frowned. "Do be serious for once!"

"Well I can imagine me being bored and dissatisfied with my life." A devious smile formed across her lips. "And I would enjoy some pleasurable time in the garden with a fine strapping young noble."

"What are you-" Bethany realized what her sister was referring to and groaned in disgust. "Not funny!"

Marian giggled at Bethany's irritated and brought her hands on her shoulders. "Truthfully, If I was an Amell, I would never had such an amazing sister, or family."

Bethany's head looked down. "Mostly because I would be locked up in the Gallows." Her voice was really silent.

The elder sibling brought her younger sister's chin up. "I won't allow that. Never."

"And if it does?"

The thought of her sister being thrown into the Gallows made her internally quiver. During her time with Athenriel, Marian learned a lot about the Templar Order in Kirkwall, which are nothing like the order back in her country. The Ferelden Order is stern but fair, and treats the Mages well. The Kirkwall Templars are a sharp contrast for many of them are overzealous, brutal, and at times sadistic. She even heard unsettling rumors of the Templars sexually abusing Mages.

Marian remained confident however. "_If _it does," She strongly emphasized on her if. "Then you'll still be alright. I'll visit regularly, same with mother, and when the time is right, we'll plan the escape."

Bethany scoffed. "Last time you had an escape plan, mother dragged you by the ear into the house."

"I was five-years-old!" Marian protested.

The young mage giggled at the memory. "I'm just thankful to have an amazing big sister."

The warrior's eyes shot up in realization that she had something to show her sister. "And speaking of being thankful," She pulled out the portrait of none other than Leandra Amell when she was young and still royalty.

"Is that..? I can't be!" Bethany stole the portrait from Marian's hands and observed it. "This is mother! I think this was when she was supposed to marry the Comte!"

"Before you get any ideas, no! I'm not giving you a portrait of me!" Marian said.

Bethany gave her the big sad eyes. "Aww... but you would look amazing!"

"I would rather have Andraste's ghost inflame my ass than wearing some dress for a bloody portrait!" Marian declared.

"With that mouth of yours, maybe she will."

A silent whimper escaping a sleepy Shadow caught the two sisters attention as they glanced over at the midnight colored Mabari who's down on the floor with his head resting on his paws as continues dreaming.

Bethany carefully crept over to him and gently rubbed his ears careful not to wake him. "He's so adorable!" She cooed softly.

Mari smirked. "I think I'll let you sleep for now."

The younger Hawke sibling carefully approached the sleeping warhound hoping not to wake him and gave him a tender rubbing on his ear. She looked as if she was deep in thought of something, which Mari picked up on quick.

"What's bothering you?"

Bethany looked up at her older sister. "Oh nothing." She looked back down at the Mabari for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Mari. "Sister? Did you know any Grey Wardens at Ostagar?"

Mari was curious to see what Bethany was getting at. Probably wanted to see if her favorite sister had a chance to meet some of the greatest warriors in the world. Her answer would be a yes and a no. "I met a Warden recruit, so he wasn't really a Warden yet."

"It must've been exciting to see him though!" The apostate beamed.

"Oh it definitely was." Mari quipped. "He told me that life was fleeting and politely asked if he would 'fulfill any last wished before going into battle.'"

Bethany giggled knowing where she was going with this. "What did you do?"

"Oh I just gave the gentlemen my favorite death glare and pissed his trousers."

Bethany was holding in her laugh. "You're horrible."

"Thank you." Mari said.

Bethany's face became more serious. "At Lothering... Before the Darkspawn.." She stopped shivering a little at the thought.

Mari brought her sister up and guided her over to the table so she can sit down. "It's okay." She reassured. "Take your time."

Bethany gathered her strength and continued. "Mother and I were making something to eat, then there was this loud banging on the door. I was so scared because the Templars had finally found me." She paused before continuing. "Mother told me to go and hide while she answered the door. But it turns out it wasn't a Templar."

"It was a Warden." Their mother walked to where her daughters where sitting down at joining the conversation. "She was a young girl with the Warden armor. She told us that the battle was lost but you and Carver were alive."

Mari was taken aback. "What? A Warden knew who we were? How?"

Leandra shook her head. "I don't know. Before I could ask her, she... told us that we needed to escape Lothering as soon and Carver returned to us."

"She gave us the warning that we never heard." Bethany added before adding in a smile. "And she had the most unusual purple hair ever."

* * *

**Raven's POV**

_(Recommend playing The Herald of Andraste Soundtrack)_

_The full moon up in the night sky was the only source of light to brighten the dark jungles and the moon was all I need. The cries of all sorts of wild life filled the trees as I carefully navigated my way through the muddy ground of the rain forest. I've been wandering alone for far to long. My muscles were aching, my armor was shredded, and I was exhausted, but my mind allowed me to overcome these burdens and helped me to stay alert and ready for anything. I heard what sounded like a stream not to far from here and carefully trudged through the thick roots and thorn branches. I finally made it to the stream and reached my hand down into the water scooping some and took a big sip, which was much needed, and rewarded myself with another scoop. _

_I dipped my feet into the stream stomping across to the other side where I can see what looked like stairs covered in moss and weeds. With my bow at my side, I took this ancient path scanning the trees for any potential threats. There was a faint fiery ball of light hiding from behind the giant leaves and plants and I can hear quick rustling and footsteps. Instinctively, I crouched down within a bush and slowly raised my bow waiting for whom I assume were near. _

_My gut was right._

_Four grey skinned giants with curled horns that grew at the top of their heads appeared with weapons in their hands and strong persistence in their eyes. Their body is stained with red stains formed in a trapezoid shape while wearing simple leather harness vests. Their weapons vary from curved long swords to shinning black metal spears. One of the snorted and let out a low bestial growl before barking something in his native language to the giant next to him. He nodded his head like he was acknowledging an order and was approaching the bush I'm hiding in with his sword dangerously close. I ceased all movements and watched what move he was going to make on me. I expected him to investigate the bush further with a couple of slashes with his swords, which would end with an arrow in his eye, but he shook his head and grunted before sprinting back to his hunting party._

_After a few minutes I emerged from my hiding spot and gazed in the direction they were going. With any luck they would lead me to where I needed to go. I closed my eyes and my lips open in an O shape softly blowing the air out. _

_My feet moved quickly and silently through the wet ground following the trail the party left behind before coming to the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast jungle from below stretching as far as my eye can see. My head peaked over the side of the cliff to see that there was a edge I can land onto with a tree branch touching the edge. I leaped onto the edge and grabbed the branch allowing me to get a good balance on it then easily slid down the branch leaping to another one lower to the ground making it easier for me to hop down to the ground. _

_A spear flew so close to my face instinctively telling my body to jump back as I lost my balance and fell to my butt then rolled back to my feet with my bow with an arrow at the ready. My eyes squinted trying to see if they can see who it was trying to kill me, but all I see is leaves and bushes. All it took was the tiniest movement of shaking coming from the leaves to release my arrow and I was rewarded with a quick shout of pain and a thud. I scurried over to my killer brushing some of the wildlife out of my way to see there was one of the grey skinned horned giants on his back bleeding profusely from the arrow right in the gut. He was letting out quick shallow breaths and grunted in agony with his eyes shut and when they opened up, they were filled with pure rage and murder. _

_"You will regret what you have done to us, Saar Asala!" His growled with venom dripping from his voice _

_I gave him a cruel smile. "Aww.. Whaddya know. Qunari do feel pain after all." I cooed in a mocking manner._

_He jerked his body up in an attempted to strangle me until my eyes popped out, but the arrow dug into his stomach painfully pinned him back to the ground. After a few seconds he gave me his death stare. "She's hunting you... She will find you soon.." _

_"Oh I'm counting on it, you giant horned freak!" I brought out one of my elvhen daggers and brought it down on the Qunari's hand nailing him down. My captive didn't scream or not even yelp from the pain, he just breathed in through his teeth and groaned lowly. "Which is why you're going to help me find her first." _

_"Hmph! As if I would ever assist you in seeking where she is located." _

_"Because you think she wouldn't stand a chance against me?" I continued. "Bro, I don't think she wouldn't like one of her own soldiers doubting her superb skills. Which is why I want to test them myself." _

_"Are you challenging her to a dual?"_

_"If that will save my friends. Yeah I am." _

_He was silent before finally giving me his answer. "She is not far.. In the direction right behind me. There is a camp with two captives. One an elf, and the other a four legged ferocious beast. Present yourself and your offer, and she will honor the terms."_

_"Thanks." Was I said before I quickly yanked the arrow from his gut forcing him to gasp for air and some of the oil blood got splattered on my face before he exhaled his last breath before expiring. _

_"Eugh!" I shouted in disgust wiping the blood from my face. I placed my arrow back in my quiver and pulled my dagger out of his hand and sheathed it. I looked down at the dead Qunari with his ice white pupils staring up at the stars staring at him merely scoffing at the dead warrior. "You have creepy eyes you know that?" I scoffed and chuckled. "I didn't think so." _

_I pounced over the carcass and towards the makeshift camp he spoke of to save my friends and bail the hell outta this place. _

It only took a flicker of my eyes opening up to wake me up feeling really tired, but too antsy to go back to bed. Never in my life I had a very vivid dream like the one I was dreaming of. My thoughts were going intense about me fighting through that jungle. I'm actually amazed that Shadow and I escaped that mess we got ourselves into. But it didn't come without a horrible cost.

"I miss you.." I whispered mentioning Leminias. She was one of my best friends and was taken from us so senselessly from us. I seriously hope that Ash was okay.

Ash. Hard to believe it's been a year since we last saw each other. Where was she? Is she alright? Was she actually in this world or was she back in my old world? Was she looking for me? Just so many unanswered questions that can drive me crazy sometimes!

_Just be safe? 'Kay, dude?_

I lifted myself up and let my legs touch the ground with my head down on my hand covering my eyes sighing tiredly.

I got up to my feet and arched my body forward rewarding myself with a few satisfying pops from my back and twirled my neck around resulting in a couple more pops.

After that little stretch, I opened up the door into the main room where everything was so dark and empty because everyone was already sleeping. I looked down at the floor to see my favorite companion laying down on the resting peacefully still sounding like a motorboat.

I smiled. "I'll be back, buddy." I whispered carefully tiptoeing across the creaking wooden floor trying to be as quiet as possible, and I was being the exact opposite. Fortunately, Shadow seemed to be a heavy sleeper tonight. I carefully opened the door and stretch my foot outside, before I got startled by something hitting my leg.

"Jesus Christ!" I swore silently twisting my head around seeing that it was Shadow awake and eager with his big tongue sticking out. "For reals, dude?"

He just continued staring at me panting with excitement knowing that I was going someplace.

I rolled my eyes. "I gotta go help out Isabela. I told you about her right?"

He rolled around on his back and wiggled around. As crazy as it sounds, I told Shadow that I'm from a different world and predicted all these people we were going to meet and the messes we were going to get into. And if that wasn't crazy enough, he believed everything I said. So... yeah.. He knows a lot about Isabela thanks to me.

"Okay well it's time to go help her out. You know the drill." I told him holding my fist out and Shadow brought his paw up and pounded it. "C'mon!"

* * *

**Hightown **

**No one POV**

The streets were quiet and empty with it's wealthy citizens and nobles who were safe and sound in their homes from criminals that like to roam the streets and rob or worse. But to Raven and her Mabari companion, it was a simple cakewalk compared to the other messes they got themselves into.

Raven decided not to take her bow with her thinking she will manage just fine with her two deadly daggers and her furry friend. They just entered the town square with a beautiful garden with all sorts of wildflowers and plants dotted right in the middle of the whole district. She was surprised to see Isabela was nowhere to be found, thinking that she was the one who was going to be here first obviously, but by the looks of it, looks like she's going to be the one running late.

"Guess we're gonna chill out here for a bit." Raven said shrugging sitting down by the garden looking up at the stars. After a few minutes of nothing going by, she started making popping noises with her mouth, which Shadow tried to imitate as well but still needed some practice.

Raven giggled. "You'll get it one day, buddy." She encouraged him rubbing his ear. Soon she decided to singly softly.

"Mmm, whatcha saaaaaay,  
mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did,  
mmm, whatcha saaaaaay,  
mmm, that's it all for the best? Of course it is.  
mmm, whatcha saaaaaay, mmmmmmmm that it's just we need to-"

The serene moment was cut short however when Shadow started growling softly meaning something was not right.

Raven rubbed his back. "Easy, dude." She whispered her eyes were scanning every nearby column, building, anywhere a gang might be hiding waiting for the right time to strike, but she saw nothing.

"Oy, you!" A woman's voice caught the mercenary's attention as she saw saw what looked like five figures coming down the road. As their distance closes, Raven can see that there were four men heavily armed and a woman who seems to be the leader of the group. Her copper hair was shorten to where her ears were at and her periwinkle eyes were shot up and Raven can see the irritation.

As the pack halted from closed distance, Raven did not seem intimidated in the least. On the contrary, she looked amused. "Going the wrong way, fellas. Blooming Rose is just around the corner you came from."

Their leader had no patience. "You're tongue will do you no credit in a tone like that!"

Raven raised her hand as a sign to calm the woman. "Chill out, sister. What are you and your trophy hubs doing out this late at night?"

The leaders men looked at each other puzzled by what she means, but the leader was having none of it. "Save me your muddle insults, you cunt! Where is she?!"

Raven's brow raised curious by what she meant. "I'm sorry, what? Where is who?"

The leader brought out her blade bringing it close to her face. "Shut your mouth, girl! We know she's here somewhere! And I will find her with or without your help!"

Raven didn't reply only just stood there casually with her mabari friend growling like a mad dog.

"Well?! Speak!"

Raven smirked. "You told me to shut up, and now you want me to speak?" She continued taunting them. "Make up your mind, sugar tits."

The woman brought her arm in the air attempting to strike the young mercenary's smart comments. "You unbearable little wretch!"

Before Raven could make her move, the sound of glass shattering impacted upon the leaders head covering it with her hand and shouted in pain, Raven added to her misery by striking her knee into her nose sending her to the ground. Just then the pack draw out their weapons with two of them going for Raven and Shadow, resulting in Raven delivering two slashes across the chest and Shadow biting on his attackers leg forcing him to fall to ground only to be met a brutal end by vicious biting to the neck.

Raven and Shadow moved to take care of the other two men, but stopped in their tracks to find that they were already in combat with another woman who appears to be crushing them both. With amazing precision she pierced both her golden silver daggers closed to the heart and ripped them both out of his torso in different directions. Her other attacker was behind her with sword raised, but with such speed and grace twirled around and caught his grip and twisted it forcing him to drop his weapon and yell in agony knowing that Isabela had broke his wrist. She got a good grip of his rest and continued twisting it until he was forced on his knees whimpering.

Raven smirked and came to Isabela's side with Shadow happily wagging his tail.

Isabela turned to the young woman. "Sugar tits?" She laughed loudly. "I got to remember that one."

"Arf! Arf!" Shadow got up in Isabela's face so eager that he finally met the notorious Queen of the Eastern Seas.

Isabela was laughing at the Mabari's eagerness. "Well we've got a strong ferocious fellow here do we? Yes we do!"

Raven chuckled at her furry friend. "Shadow never passes down a good fight."

Shadow rolled around on his back panting rapidly as a sign that he's saying 'yes'.

Raven let out a feign sigh of disappointment. "And I thought I would have all the fun to myself."

The duelist giggled and rubbed Raven's back. "Maybe better luck next time, Love."

Raven turned her head to hide her blushing but quickly turned back to her. "Well wouldn't be fun without you."

Isabela gave her a sweet smile and brought a hand to her chest. "Aww! Your blushing!"

The moment was interrupted, much to Raven's appreciation, when a voice quenched in rage came from behind them. "You treacherous Rivaini whore!"

Isabela spun around so quickly that the woman her was about to attack her was struck right in the nose causing her to fall on her knees covering her wound. "Again with the fucking nose."

The pirate got down to her level and scoffed. "'You treacherous Rivaini whore'? Really Dina?"

Raven was taken aback. "Woah, woah woah! You know her?"

Dina growled but gave no response.

Isabela's brows narrowed. "She was apart of my crew, back when I was captain of the Siren's Call."

"The First mate!" She spat.

"Fun while it lasted I hope?" Isabela brought her dagger to her neck. "Hayder sent you to finish me hasn't he?"

Dina laughed bitterly. "Cowardly bastard didn't have the balls to go and do it himself. He's making his place to the docks right now. I was supposed to meet him there after I was done gutting you to the floor."

Isabela smirked. "Sounds like the Hayder I know and hate."

Raven didn't looked as convinced. "How do we know she's telling the truth? Hayder's supposed to be in the Chantry."

_That's where he was in the game!_

Dina gave Raven a cold glare. "And Hayder is a prick of his word?"

"Raiders would sell their own mothers to gain a profit or a chance to live." Isabela explained. "Dina seems to be no exception."

"To some extent, Isabela seems to be." Dina grumbled.

"Don't push your luck, dear." The Pirate snarled then brought her attention to the young mercenary. "He's probably on his way out of Kirkwall and back to Castillon. I won't let that fat asshat leave this city alive!"

Raven noticed her tone getting intense with anger, but she thought if someone was a slave dealer and was annoying you non stop for awhile, she would probably feel the same way.

Despite being at the mercy of her former captain, Dina did not look intimidated by her presence. "I believe I've earned the right to be spared."

The Pirate looked back down at her traitorous first mate giving her a smug smile. "Oh I think you've earned so much more." Before Dina could even think, Isabela brought her fist to her cheek forcing Dina to fall to the floor. "That was a good bottle of whiskey wasted!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh don't worry they'll be another I'm sure."

"One day you'll understand." Isabela said. "Let's get to the docks! Hayder won't be sailing anytime soon."

Both women sprinted away from the scenery leaving Shadow behind marking his territory on the unconscious woman before sprinting to catch up with his friends.

* * *

**Lowtown**

Lowtown was always more active at nighttime than Hightown courtesy of the Hanged Man's nonstop service, drunkards wandering the streets, and because of very little guards in the district, criminals were more brave to handle their operations at night. Guard Captain in waiting Aveline Vallen was determined to correct that problem.

Aveline volunteered herself to patrol Lowtown when it was dusk. Other guards thought something cracked her head for going on lone patrol, but Aveline has fought much worst than bandits and slavers.

Brushing horrid memories from her mind, Aveline strolled down the dirt road and stopped in front of the Hanged Man observing the giant wooden man dangling from a rope in front of the fine establishment. Aveline could hear that it that the tavern was busy tonight as yelling and a couple of chairs breaking filled her ears.

Aveline smirked "I think you'll thank me for this, Varric." Mentioning a conversation she had with the Dwarf about wanting to own the Hanged Man for himself.

She carried on down the road with her hand on the handle of her sword as she entered a very quiet and shady part of Lowtown, her eyes were scanning building to road ready for anything to come out and make their last mistake.

Aveline was not to far from the docks and was hearing some indistinct chatter. She carefully made her way down the stairs one step at a time. When she was close enough to make out the words clearly.

"I' sent Dina to deal wi' the problem. She'll be back wi' 'er pri'y face... moslty intact." Based on the accent, Aveline could tell this man was from Ferelden. Possibly native to The Hinterlands.

"But if I remember correctly, Castillon has ordered you to take care of this little problem. And not to mention he wants Isabela alive." The second voice clearly was a smooth low Antivian voice. "Unless, of course, you want to chase down that relic with him breathing down your neck."

Aveline could hear a sword being drawn, making her head pop out only a little to take a glimpse of what was going to happen. She counted nine to ten people looking rugged and dirty with one heavy build man with with a short ponytail with some rough whiskers, filthy clothes and a sword pointed at a man who stood out from all the others. Slightly tan, neatly cut hair, decorative armor and unusually calm, despite the situation.

The betrayed man grinned. "Tsk tsk tsk. Always trying to resolve every problem with a dull weapon. Come now, Hayder, I'm merely a messenger."

His Antivan accent seemed to be making the man known Hayder only more furious. "I's not ul' tha' smart to be mocking the man 'oo 'as a really sharp sword pointed at your pretty little Antivan neck.

"Ehh.. I don't know if pretty would be the right word, but.. close enough." The Antivan looked completely unaware of an elf and man slowly approaching from behind him. He started to laugh. "Oh Hayder. Went for the oldest trick in the book of betrayal. So predictable."

Aveline's eyes blinked for one second to see that there was already a knife in the elf's neck falling to the floor gagging and a hand striking the side of the mans neck causing him to trip into the water. Hayder attempted to take the chance to stab the Antivan through the gut, but his reflexes were so quick that he kicked it out of Hayder's hand and brought a few quick but lethal jabs to the face making Hayder being knocked down. The fight seemed to have been short lived when an arrow entered his back forcing the man to his knees. He grunted and twirled around to another elf with an arrow at the ready but he retaliated by throwing a small knife at her throwing her into the ocean as well. He painfully pulled the arrow out but was kicked in the face bringing him to the floor. He looked back up to see that it was Hayder with his sword pointed down at the man.

"You won' be repor'in' back to Castillon anytime soon now, won' ya?" Hayder taunted.

"And your Ferelden brain won't get any bigger now won't it?" The Antivan countered smoothly.

Hayder, who looked like he had enough with him shouted and brought the sword through the Antivan's gullet and pulled it back out forcing the dying man to the floor breathing shallowly before finally succumbing to the fatal wounds by exhaling deeply one last time before the life was sucked away.

Hayder spat on the corpse before resting his sword on a crate. "We wait for Dina to come back!" He announced.

The rest of the group looked at him and each other with odd looks probably thinking that this man was an idiot and why were they following him.

Aveline retracted herself back behind the wall silently cursing to herself of what just happened. Before she could make her move to go into battle, she was startled by an arm grabbing her by the shoulder. She gasped and turned to see that it was Raven much to her relief.

"Flaming asscheeks, Raven." She whispered sternly. "Next time, just alert me by just calling my name."

Raven smirked. "Nice to see you too, Av."

Aveline noticed Shadow and a tall dark tan woman behind her.

"She's not going to going to be a pain, is she?" The woman asked Raven.

Raven turned to her. "If it involves Hayder. She'll be more than happy to help us out."

Aveline's eyes widened. "You know him?"

"Do you?"

The Guardswoman nodded. "He's right at the docks. I've seen him talking to someone before senselessly killing him."

The woman's scowled. "That's him alright."

"Oh! This is Isabela. Isabela? Aveline." Raven quickly added the introductions.

"Look, I don't know if you noticed, Guardswoman, but that man has been a thorn in my arse for too long, he's dying tonight." Isabela declared.

Aveline looked at her for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. "Alright. I trust Raven's judgement."

Raven smiled. "Thank you, Av."

"Time to give this tit a good lesson." Isabela whispered looking over at her thorn in her side. "Yeah this will not be as fun as I thought."

"Oh I think I can help with that. When the time is right, I'll reign death from above" Raven told her then looked as Shadow. "Stay with Aveline. Okay"

Shadow whined but moved his head as he reluctantly agreed.

Aveline looked puzzled. "And how exactly... will... you..." She lost her words as Raven skillfully climb up to one of the rooftops. She heard a giggle from Isabela.

"That girl is full of surprises."

Aveline shook her head. "I doubt that's the end of it."

"Keep back until you hear the fun happening." Isabela ordered Aveline in a playful happening.

The Guardswoman merely scowled at the pirate.

Isabela answered with a wink and slowly stepped out from cover revealing herself to Hayder and his raiders who were completely taken aback from her presence.

Hayder clumsily collected his sword, which the duelist simply shook her head.

"Isabela! Shouldn' be surprise you' would fin' me here." Hayder started trying to sound like he was in control of this but was still shocked that she found him.

_Bastard's still the same: Big man, big ego, and a little prick. Thank Andraste's flaming tits he never made moves on me._

"Ahh Hayder, you didn't think you would leave without saying goodbye to me." Isabela replied.

"Castillon 'as heartbroken when he heard of your shipwreck. You should've le' 'im known you've survived!"

Isabela shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind."

Hayder chuckled. "Speakin' of shipwrecks, wheres the relic?"

"I lost it." She simply answered. "Castillon is going to have to make his profit without it."

Hayder wasn't convinced. "Lost i'? Like the time you lost a ship full of precious cargo."

Isabela's eyes fumed with rage dangerously pointing a finger at her. "Those were people, you bastard!"

Hayder was equally furious. "Tha' was a hundred sovereigns a head! All gone! We coul've been rich beyond wil'est imaginings!"

The sound of a bird entered the heated atmosphere before stopping instantly. Without moving her head, Isabela's eyes shifted up to one of the rooftops to see Raven on her knee with her dagger at the ready. She gave the pirate a quick nod.

The pirate's eyes quickly returned to Hayder. "Looks like your voyage ends here!"

Before any of them had time to react, Isabela shot her arm straight forward releasing one of her daggers into someones heart and Raven leaped down onto another raider delivering a blow to the back. Hearing the sound of fighting, Aveline and Shadow rushed out of cover charging, shouting, and barking only to find that the Duelist and the Mercenary have stolen all the glory.

Raven chuckled. "Wasn't enough I'm afraid."

Isabela marched towards a wounded Hayder grabbing him by his neck while panting in fear.

"I win. Easily." She said coldly before twisting his neck killing him. She went over to the dead body that stood out from all the others. She smiled.

She went over to her group. "Castillon won't be hearing from me for awhile. But he'll find me eventually." She sighed. "I just need to find that bloody relic."

Raven once again decided to play dumb. "Why's this relic a big deal?"

"I really don't know what it is, other than it's ancient worth my weight in gold." Isabela answered. "This is his payback for freeing his slaves."

"I can't believe you would do something like that." Aveline sounded amazed that someone so notorious could do something noble.

Isabela's brows furrowed. "Even I know that's wrong, Guardswoman." She growled.

Aveline looked at the pirate admirably for a second before wanting to know more. "Alright I need to know something, who is this Castillon?"

"Just some scumbag merchant that mostly operates in Antiva." Isabela replied. "Used to work for him. He paid me well."

"And what about this shipwreck?" Aveline felt like she needed to know everything about what was going on here if it means protecting this city.

"There was a storm. My ship ran aground on the reefs near the city." Isabela answered pausing for a second. "I... manage to make it to shore, but most of my men... not so lucky." She bowed her head down sadly. "Poor sods. I knew some of this buggers for ten years."

She walked to the edge of the harbor looking out to the calm sea for a moment before removing her tricorn hat and tossed it into the ocean bringing her head down one more time as a sign of respect.

_I'm leaving my ship in your hands, boys. Take care of her for me._

"I'm sorry." Raven offered her sympathies.

Isabela sighed. "You know what they say about good intentions? Don't have them." She turned back to Raven. "Thanks again for the help with Hayder. I finally have some room to breath for now."

"The Guard needs to of this. But I'll leave your names out of this." Aveline told them both.

Raven smirked. "Being a loose cannon I see?"

Aveline rolled her eyes but smiled. "Only when I feel like it." She nodded and dismissed herself from the docks.

"I like her." Isabela said.

Raven turned to the pirate. "Don't get any ideas. Think she'll throw you in the brig for such an attempt."

Isabela chuckled. "Oh don't worry, sweet thing. I won't make any moves until she does."

_Yeah I highly doubt that. Though I think that would help your dungeon fantasy. Hopefully no bondage... oh fuck it!_

"I'm going to tag along for awhile. Must be other things we can get ourselves into."

"As long as it doesn't involved me tied up being spanked in the ass. I'm fine with it."

Isabela bawled out laughing. "Such a dirty mind! I like you."

Raven shook her head and grinned. "I'm part of an expedition into the Deep Roads. We're operating out of some good information, and if we play our cards right we'll be rich women."

_Plus maybe theres a chance you and Mari can spark something._

"Hmmm... Darkspawn? vast treasures? I'll definitely tag along."

"Awesome!" Raven was overjoyed that THE Isabela was going to be with her on this crazy treasure hunt. "I should get back to the shack. I need a good rest."

"You get some rest love." Isabela slowly strolled over to Raven almost closing the distance. She leaned into the Mercenary's ear whispering sensually. "I do have a room at the Hanged Man if your looking for.. company."

Raven was motionless with her heart beating rapidly and her cheeks flushing with Shadow turning his head sideways merely observing. Isabela then winked and turned around walking away from the docks giving her butt a little shake.

The Mercenary escaped her trance and exited the docks too inhaling and exhaling deeply trying to calm herself. She looked down at Shadow. "Don't get any ideas!"

"Arf!"

* * *

**Sorry this took forever! But thank you guys SO much for you patience. **

**So Raven had a dream about past experiences, but I will continue to shroud it in mystery for now but turns out Raven is very hated among the Qunari :P Plus that twist with Hayder at the docks and not at the Chantry like in the game. I was originally going to do that, but thought I might be creative a bit. I want this story to feel like Raven is actually there in another real world and not just some video game. Plus Isabela's teasing XD Hopefully I got her personally right.**

**Song: Mmm whatcha say by Hide and Seek**

**PS I did some editing to some of the chapters. You'll find them with "Edited" After the chapter along with this chapter. **

**Anyways thank you so much for your patience guys! As always, review/comment/enjoy!**

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	9. Journal Entry 2

**Solace 16, 9:31 Dragon**

Okay, I just gotten back from the Kirkwall Docks helping out a new friend of mine and I can't fall asleep right now, so I figure I'll right in this journal till I dose off or make it through the night. Whatever comes first.

Where to start..? Well a week back, Shadow and I finally made it to Kirkwall! Kirkwall! In the brick and walls! I mean this city is truly amazing, and it looks very similar to the city of Rome during the Ancient times! Then again Kirkwall was part of the Tevinter Imperium who are Thedosian Romans so... makes sense I guess. Man Bioware has been holding out on me! :(

One of my first stops was, you guessed it, The Hanged Man, which was bigger and more exciting than depicted in Dragon Age 2, for one reason they don't replay the same tavern song over and over AND OVER again, and two, I've seen a coupled of good brawls. That's where I also met my favorite dwarf: The world famous Varric Tethras. For even human women, Varric has that rugged handsome look to him, not to mention pretty strong looking and very agile in a fight. I would say if Varric was human, he would draw quite a crowd for his chesthair :P but Bianca is known for being the jealous type XD

We later on went up to Hightown, which is where the wealthy and powerful live and relax obviously, and it can span for miles! Much like Lowtown, which is not as bad as it looks and it's not all brown an clay like but more run down stone like texture. Hightown buildings and the surroundings had a new and sterile white look to it. Hightown is also the place I got to meet the future Champion of Kirkwall: Marian Hawke (But she prefers Mari) And Bethany (She doesn't mind Beth though) :)

Mari is a fellow tomboy, with her black short messy hair, badass armor, and a pretty sick claymore. She's also taller than me. I'm like 5'5 ft tall, but Mari's like... I dunno... 5'8? She's sassy, tough, and probably the last person you wanna mess with, but she's a nice person too don't worry :P

Bethany (thank god she's alive) is a shy, kind-hearted, and knows how to cast some spells, but she's also an apostate, which makes her a target for templars, but she hides herself very well because she doesn't have a staff on her and she's pretty good with a sword. She's my best friend, and there is no way in hell I'm gonna let be sent off to the Gallows.

Their mom, Leandra Hawke is a nice beautiful middle-aged lady, but also sad. Losing Lothering and living in her brothers junk house can do that.. :( I'm glad me and Beth helped her recover the will her dad made for her, and pretty pissed at her younger brother, Gamlen.

Speaking of which, Gamlen is the exact opposite of Leandra: hideous, selfish, smells like shit, breath smells like bad ale, and looks like he hasn't slept in two weeks! That's pretty much sums him up right now. Let's see later on if he has a more selfless side.

The future Guard Captain of Kirkwall: Aveline Vallen is a lot prettier than Bioware pictures her. Her red hair is tied in a knot due to Guard regulations, but she's shorter than Mari, about Beth's and my height. But even with that armor on, she looks like a freaking battering ram! like with Mari, Beth and Varric, Aveline is good friend and we all hung out at the Hanged Man one night and it was a pretty good night.

The last and latest addition to our would be group is the infamous Queen of the Eastern Seas, Former Captain of the Sirens Call, and an unmatched duelist: The voluptuous Isabela. Yeah I went with voluptuous! I mean if you thought Isabela was hot in Dragon Age 2, oh man all those poor gamers back on Earth haven't seen ANYTHING! Yeah she's that hot! I dare say beyond hot! Hotter than Miranda Lawson. Yeah I went there too (sorry Miri) XD Oh she's also the tallest out of all of us, even taller than Mari like 5'11. But in my travels when I was in Rivain, the people their were pretty tall, and a different dialect than Isabela (like more... tropical tribal like) Plus Rivian, the free Rivain, is such a beautiful place. Getting sidetrack. Yeah Isabela is beyond hot, tall, graceful duelist, and she is really flirtatious and teases me (then again she does than with everyone) but during some serious situations, she expresses care and she's also wise due to her travels. It was sad to watch her toss her tricorn hat into the ocean, and the look on her face.. she really missed her ship and her crew. But on a happier note, we got Castillon off her back for now, and she agreed to be apart of our expedition. Bells already met Av and I can tell already that they are going to be at each others throats like sisters would be. Catfight bets? All on Isabela! She also became quick friends with Varric and Bethany too, but hasn't met Mari yet. Somehow I just get the feeling Mari and Bells would be together maybe it's just because I romanced Bells in the game. Well.. back when I thought it was a game.

Bottom line is I met these awesome people, and now I am freaking tired. Have a good night and peace out! :)

* * *

**I know a lot of the punctuation is off but that's on purpose because it's Raven's (Chris's) journal and she can get away with that. I hope I could capture more of this world with this journal and hope you guys like tweeks I made :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, characters, places, ect. but I do own the OC's Everything else is by Bioware. **

**Edited: The cast is indeed going to be switch back **

**Chris: Max Caufield**

**Ash: Chloe Price**

**(Life is Strange)**


	10. HIATUS

**Hey guys... I need to let everyone know that I am going to be on a LONG Hiatus. Something big came up and it's pretty scary for me and my family... No we're not in any danger or someone is after us but it's pretty scary... I just discovered a family member has brain cancer this morning it's just terrifying. I don't know when I'm going to back in business, and It's going to be a while. But that doesn't mean I'm gone forever. **

**Thanks again, guys.**


	11. Chapter 8: Discovering the truth Part on

**Chapter Eight : Discovering the Truth Pt 1**

**The Hanged Man**

**Varric's POV**

"Let's see..." My mind was pondering on where to begin. My favorite brown feather pen was stained with ink at the tip but could not make words at the top of the page of my book. "Maybe... 'You've heard the tales of the tale of...' No, no, no! Not enough mystery!" I dipped my pen into the glass of ink jar and brought rubbed my fingers to my temples rubbing them softly. "Ancestors.. This is going to be a challenge."

I scooted my chair away from my desk, grabbing a good bottle of Hinterlands Lakemead and got a few gulps in. I grinned at the delicious taste.

_Sticky and sweet. The Orlesians would be put to shame by this drink._

Putting my bottle back on the desk and strolled over to where Bianca was resting on top of her favorite bed. The cabinet's interior was decorated by wolfs fur. Bianca deserves only the best.

I open the cabinet and gentle scooped Bianca into my arms and stroked her smooth spine. "Enjoyed your nap, sweetheart?" I cooed my darling. "Come on. Let's get you a nice relaxing bath."

We made our way to the chair sitting down and I picked up a bottle of oil and trickled some all over especially in her gears. Bianca is the best any race could ever produce. She could be all filthy and cracked down in the worst way, and she will still fire like a beauty. But I still clean her anyways, because I want her looking beautiful as ever.

"I'll admit, I am finding it difficult to start the book, dear." I confessed to Bianca. "I know. It sounds ridiculous, but it's true. Maybe theres just SO many things I want to with the story that I don't know which idea to start at. I'd really hate to rip out paper after paper."

A big grin stretched across my face. "That's actually not bad! The Conquerors of... Crap.. what's going to be the name? Definitely not 'The Conquerors of Crap!'" I chuckle at such a ridiculous title for a book. Although that would be good for a potential comedy serial.

Before I continue with my ingenious brainstorming, the door flew open beating against the wall with my dull brother marching in looking like he was going to blow a fuse. From what I can tell from his dirt stained skin and ripped shirt, he looked like he got into a nasty argument with a dragon.

_Looks like talks with the Carta were interesting._

"Bunch of nug fucking, thieving OUTCASTS!" Bartrand exploded not even looking at me and going straight for the food cupboard.

Despite being cast out, my brother has always showed his respect for the traditional ways by wearing the clothes, keeping a neat beard, and trying to be all snob and proud. He's still keeping to those standards even though his attire is all dirty and with a couple of rips and tears, and a couple of bruises.

"Bartrand!" I greeted cheerfully playing the happy little brother. "Back from another eventful meeting once again, huh?"

My brother shot me an evil glare that I could not take seriously, but quickly brought his attention back to the cupboard ripping it open and yanking out some leftover cooked goose. Bartrand glared back at me and muffled something at me, which I couldn't make out because decent manners is something alien to my somewhat lovable brother.

I laughed at him. "Enjoy the meal, but please don't spit it's crumbs on the floor."

He growled but swallowed the chunk clenching his heart and breathing shallowly briefly before speaking. "Look at my face, Varric! How did you think the meeting went?"

I continued giving Bianca love and affection with the oily rag. "Let me guess: Regna refused to lend you a few cheap swords because of your... passionate protest and decided to permanently silence you?"

"Careful, brother." Bartrand growled. "Let's not forget who was chosen to lead this House."

I calmly brought my hand up. "I'm only assuming that's what happen."

Bartrand's scowl never left him, but shook his head looking down at the floor. "The meeting never took place. Bastards ambushed at Darktown. Rog and Wondrid didn't make it."

I shook my head. "Those two nugheads owed me a good game..." My eyes narrowed at the fool. "You know what you were getting into when you were dealing with the Rekgons!"

"I thought I had it!" Bartrand yelled throwing the piece of meat across the room hitting his favorite suit of armor on display, which made him even more pissed off. That armor was crafted from the very lava from Orzammar. Now that crowned relic has a stain on it.

"Fucking ancestors!" My brother stormed over to the display spitting in his hand and rubbing on the shinning breastplate.

I got to my feet holding resting Bianca on my shoulder. "I'm gonna get a drink before the our ancestors curse _both_ of us." I head to the door and before I can exit my suite my head twisted back to Bartrand. "You might want to keep a hidden blade with you when you go out." I suggested. "Regna won't let this go."

I entered the hall and went downstairs into tavern to find that it was well stocked with patrons who were satisfied, pissed off, or drunk and passed out on the floor. The cheery music from the band signified another bar brawl. My amused eyes were glued on a big guy being flung across crashing onto a table. I moved into the scene gripping Bianca tightly and to see that Isabela seemed to be the winner of this fight when she brought two more guys down to the floor holding them by their ears.

"Alright! Alright! We're sorry!" One of the guys shrieked in a high pitch voice like he just pissed himself while the other one just yelled in pain.

Rivaini rolled her eyes. "Women also don't like it when you squeal like a pig, sonny." She mocked him in a sing song voice. Her head turned to the other poor guy. "You're on the other hand..." Her amber eyes were scanning him. "Such a strong lad. You do look tasty." His brought his head up a little bit looking at Isabela with a smug smile thinking he was going to be properly rewarded and by Isabela's lustful look she looked like she would reward him right here and now. Unfortunately for the kid, she yanked both of their ears with both of them crying out in pain. "Looks can be deceiving, can they?" She pulled them both up to their feet and threw them away from her with both of them holding covering their ears with shameful looks on their faces.

"Might wanna keep quiet about this, boys. I'd hate to see what your mothers would do to the both of you!" Isabela warned them with a harmless smile.

One of the victims nodded and ran out of the Hanged Man with his partner following him. With their departure, Isabela giggled and slanted her curves against the lounge giving me a grin at the first sight of me.

My lips smirked at the fine scene Rivaini put up. "I think you were a little rough on the poor kids right there."

"Roughly grabbing my ass is not a big turn on." She waved her hand to come over to join her for a drink.

We grabbed our seats at the booth with Corff pouring our drinks while avoiding eye contact with Isabela.

"Was he on part of the action?" I nudged my head at the unconscious big guys across the other side of the room.

"How else would he be in that mishap?" Isabela laughed downing her cup and twirled her head around. "He thought he would get a piece of me after I hauled those two idiots by their ears."

I laughed. "I can see that backfired on him."

"Pity.." Rivaini feigned a sad sigh. "He looked like a man who knew how to... steer a ship."

"Interesting choice of words, Rivaini." I sipped down my Lakemead, before I began to notice that Isabela did not take her eyes off me. "I know dwarves are not the tallest people around, but my eyes are not on my chest."

"But the chest hair is so..." Isabela eyes were in a dreamy state gazing at my chest.

_Bianca's right here, Rivaini._

My brows furrowed. "Do you know how much I suffer under your gaze?" I growled. "I am a person! Not an object!"

Isabela was taken aback by my sudden outburst. "Uh Varric..." She brought her hand up meaning no offense.

I couldn't hold it in any more as I bawled out laughing. "Relax! I'm just shitting you!"

Rivaini was not as amused groaning and went back to her drink. In the short time I have known Isabela, she has been in five brawls and easily won all of them. I might even set up some bets on future brawls. Aveline attempted to have her arrested and throw her in the brig, but me to her rescue, told her that it was all self-defense and kept her from being chained. In return, she buys me drinks, to which she happily obliges.

"From what I gather from Birdie, you're thinking of joining us on our trip to the Deep Roads." I started.

Isabela slammed her drink on the table and twisted her head around. "No I was hoping to stay here while you come back with all my riches." She joked. "Never really imagined myself going down in those dragged forsaken piss tunnels, but if the treasure is as good as she says, I can't miss out on it."

"Well what my brother lacks in common sense, he makes up for with good sources. So-"

"Well if isn't my favorite Dwarf allowing some complete stranger to steal my favorite spot!" The sound of Marian Hawke's voice made me grin.

I looked over to see that Hawke strolling over taking a seat right next to Isabela who seemed to look... thrilled.

"Oh don't be like that, Sweet thing." Rivaini purred. "Nothing wrong with sharing it."

Mari smirked. "Ahh Isabela, Always a pleasure." She snagged a bottle and poured herself a drink. She looked back at the big man smirking. "Next brawl I'm placing all bets on you."

She giggled. "Aww..." She reached out and grabbed Hawke by the cheek pinching it hardly. "I'll make sure to make very rich then, sweet girl."

Hawke slapped the duelist's arm away smothering her cheek. "At the cost of red cheeks." She mumbled

"I've been thinking of having a game of Wicked Grace later on, Hawke. You, me, Rivaini, Birdie and maybe Aveline if she's interested." I proposed.

"I could try and win a couple of Sovereigns." Hawke said accepting the invite.

"Aww, you're adorable." Isabela cooed. "Think you can win against the master."

Hawke scoffed. "I'm no stranger to the game. Been playing it since I was girl. Much to my mother's disappointment."

"It's not about how long you played, Hawke, it's all the tricks you have under your sleeve." Isabela gave her a sly smile.

Hawke merely rolled her eyes and looked back at the unconscious huge man. "When it comes to Isabela, size REALLY doesn't matter."

"Hey guys!"

I knew that was Birdie's voice before I could turn to look. She made some big improvements to her armor modifying that black leather along with some chainmail in the chest, legs and arms. Smart move. That'll keep a slashing sword at bay. She skipped on over to where we were at and Isabela stole a stool offering her a place to sit, to which she took. She chuckled at the big man and shook her head. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Bells."

Isabela smirked. "You? You'd have to try really hard, love."

"Just some water, Corff." She instructed. "Ice."

Corff nodded pouring her the drink she wanted and slid it over to her.

Isabela scoffed. "Not even going to treat yourself, sweets?"

Raven smirked. "Nothing more refreshing than some ice cold water."

"I think you mean a nice bottle of rum, Tough Girl." Rivaini said.

Raven chuckled at the nickname. "And I thought Varric was the one making up names."

"Rivaini, leave the nicknames to the dwarf please." I faked a somewhat warning tone.

Raven is unlike any other mercenary I have ever come across. When it comes to jobs, she'll still expect a good amount of coin, for someone of her skills aren't cheap, and like a lot of hired swords, she boasts about her being the best. However, she does seem to have a set of morals. Some slavers offered her a vast amount of money for the slaves reaching it's buyer somewhere in the Wounded Coast. She accepted, stealthily eliminated the slavers, freed the slaves, and tracked the buyers and finished them. Afterwards she took every coin they were holding up saying 'Good deeds never go unrewarded.' In addition, thanks to her, we now have 23 Sovereigns for our expedition.

But her most famous accomplishment was up at Northwing, this beautiful port town on the Minanter River I've been up to once. She's the main reason it didn't get sacked and burned to the ground by bandits. There were even a couple of songs in her honor here. But she refuses to speak of it, saying how the story goes is how I tell it. Of course I graciously accepted the offer to tell the tale, but her face when she expresses when it is brought up... I worry for her.

"So how was your little adventure up in the Sundermount?" I asked about their earlier adventures. "Must've missed out on a lot."

"Even that's putting it mildly." Isabela said glancing over to Raven.

"Uh.. We discovered something... extraordinary at best." Hawke clarified.

I laughed. "Aww! Well why didn't you three invite me along? It's not as exciting to not see whatever it is you found."

Commotion caused the first floor of the tavern to gaze up and we can all see two men throwing another one off the ledge screaming in terror as he crashed onto the wooden floor not even moving the muscle. Some 'oohhed" the poor soul while others cheered at his dive to the floor.

"Don't worry." Isabela easily dismissed the unconscious man. "Few broken bones or more, but he'll live."

Raven sighed returning to the earlier topic. "Well... Maybe we should start from the beginning." She explained. "What your about hear sounds completely insane, but it's everything from start to end is the truth."

I reassured her with a smile. "Birdie, I get the feeling that insane is going to be the new normal for me."

"I'll start off, Raven." Hawke offered. "You remember the part where a creepy dragon lady saved us from Darkspawn and flew us to Gwaren where we took ship to here? Well fulfilling my end of the bargain was a lot less boring than I thought it was going to be."

* * *

**The Sundermount**

Dusk was beginning to emerge in the sky as four female companions accompanied by one of Ferelden's fiercest four legged warriors, came across an old ruin fort that remained well intact despite the old bones and cobwebs infesting it.

"Ugh! Can we stop for a moment?" Isabela asked grunting. "I have this wedge going up my bits."

Mari and Raven didn't say anything but snickered at the comment leaving Bethany to answer.

"Ummm..." The younger sibling was taken aback by her somewhat vulgar comment. "No rush?"

Shadow was wagging his tail very eagerly while glaring at Isabela.

"Don't even get any ideas, you furbag!" The duelist growled reaching behind and adjusted her linen cloth underneath. "Ahh... much better."

Mari shook her head smiling making herself comfortable on the floor while Bethany used her magic to shield up some huge holes in the walls.

"You're telling me you lived here, love?" Isabela brushed some of the dirt off of her favorite leather Antivan boots.

"_We..._" Raven emphasizing on both her and Shadow. "We live wherever we want. Huh buddy?"

Shadow let out a playful howl.

"Hey! Cut it out, big guy!" Raven ordered collecting some sticks wood to help make a fire. "Moons not even out yet."

Mari encouraged the Mabari by howling along with him who even howled even more.

Bethany sighed at her sibling's foolishness. "Big sisters..."

"Oh don't be like that!" Mari came over to her sisters side locking her head in her arm and scrambled her knuckle onto her head.

"Agh, Maker-" She pulled away not at all amused. "You are... so irritating!" She looked away trying to cover her curving lips and snickering.

"Bethany? Don't smile." Mari started to tease her in a sing song tone. "Don't smile."

Bethany was now struggling to keep a stable frown, but as Mari continued to torture Bethany until she finally lost her composure and forced out a laugh causing her to push away Mari. "I can't believe that still works."

"Was working on me, Sweetness." Isabela said chuckling at both of the sisters playful nature.

Raven merely gave them both the thumbs up as she placed the wood on the ground began to get a fire going.

"Ugh!" Mari groaned. "I'm starving!" She reached for her pack and pulled out a ribcage and a sweet roll.

"That's where our sweet roll went." Bethany did not sound pleased.

"At least it'll be spared Gamlen's horrid treatment with his food."

Isabela sighed. "You know, I found him passed out on top of a table at the Hanged Man once. Poor guy didn't even open up that bottle of ale."

"Annnd... you brought this up why?" Mari suspiciously inquired.

"Stole the bottle and shared it with my lucky winner." Isabela chuckled. "Not one of the best nights, but... he made up for it with... ongoing performance."

"Well at least it wasn't all that bad." Raven looked onto the bright side. She quickly pinched a long green bug with many legs into her fingers.

"Raven..." Bethany's cringed at the bugs squirming. "What are you doing?"

"Some grub." Raven answered throwing the bug into her mouth rapidly chewing the crushed up vermin.

"Eeww!" Bethany tensed up squinting her eyes. "Nasty!

"Mmmmmm!" The mercenary sucked on her fingers one at the time in pleasure. "Tastes like chicken!"

Shadow quickly seized a big beetle and slobbered it down his throat barking proudly.

"Good boy!" Raven cooed eagerly. "Who's my favorite beetle eater? Huh? Who is he?"

Mari and Isabela laughed and just sat down near the newly created fire. Mari broke two pieces off for and handed one to Isabela who gladly obliged, but Bethany, who was also offered a piece, quiveringly refused. They later on set camp having some good conversations and got a game of Wicked Grace in. Isabela triumphed over every game, but luckily there was no money involved... for now.

"Soo..." Bethany started carefully directing her attention to Isabela. "What was your life like before you became a pirate?"

The duelist answered without missing a beat. "I had a husband." She explained casually. "He never laid a hand on me. The only good thing about him."

"That's why you left him?" The Apostates curiosity soared wanting to know more.

"He was killed.. by my lover." She said proudly. "It was... very Antivan like."

Raven smirked knowing what she meant. _Is it weird that turns me on a little? Yeah... pretty much._

"Oh..." Bethany was taken aback at that revelation. "I... don't think would've liked Antiva."

"It's pretty exciting, Beth." Raven quickly rushed to the exotic nation's defense. "Very beautiful countrysides, silk clothing, and the buildings are just... wow!"

Isabela smirked. "You must have been to Antiva City then?"

"No!" Mari immediately became envious. "You've been to THE Antiva City."

Raven chuckled. "I told you I've been to Antiva."

"Yes I know that. But... Antiva City!"

The Mercenary nodded. "Took a few contracts up there, too. They paid very well."

"What are some of the craziest jobs you've ever taken?" Mari asked curiously.

Raven pondered the question trying to think of one contract she did in Antiva. She laughed reflecting on on job. "Okay, so there was this rich merchant lord, Franc Ginovi I think that's his name, said some pirates raiding his ships and stealing cargo. And before anyone asks, no. There were no slaves involved."

"I had a feeling there were none." The duelist grinned approvingly.

"Anyway, he needed to have these raiders removed, so me and my parter, along with a mercenary group, took the job, hopped on this giant ship, and got sent out to sea to their hideout. That ship was Ginovi's crown jewel. The Ginovi. Heavily armed, clean and fancy all over, that ship should be in a museum."

"I saw her a couple of years ago." The duelist mentioned. "She looked very impressive, but not seaworthy. A ship is supposed to dash into the unknown, not for dress up. Someone certainly had a bit of an ego."

"I take it the pirates didn't cower out of that move?" Mari assumed.

Raven nodded. "Two smaller ships ambushed and boarded us before we knew it. Speed over power was their move. Good news is that left their ships lightly defended, so my partner and I snuck aboard on of their ships, took out the crew, and use their maps to track their hideout back to some distant Tevinter ruin deep in the Weyrs."

"You abandoned the ship?" Bethany was shocked by this move.

"We couldn't move." Raven explained. "Plus the Pride Outcasts had the same idea. Good thing the bastards got pinned making us have the head start."

"Arf!"

"The Pride Outcasts?" Isabela repeated. "They're one of the nastiest buggers out there."

Mari looked curious. "Is that because they were actual big ferocious cats with adorable masks pinned to their faces?"

Isabela chuckled. "When you put it that way, I wish they were."

Raven smirked. "Sadly they were not lions. These guys were Chevaliers. Veterans from their war for Ferelden's independence. After Ferelden won the war, and Orlais signed the peace treaty, they deserted and became swords for hire."

"Until the pirates killed them all." Mari predicted.

The young mercenary shook her head. "I thought so, too. A lot of these guys may have been old, but Chevaliers vs rag tag raiders? They never had a chance. Anyways we got to their hideout and assassinated their leader. Least he died in drunk happiness with all the loot he stole. Some of which we helped ourselves with."

Isabela laughed. "What about Ginovi?"

Raven let out a smug look. "He paid us handsomely while only shunning the Outcasts. They owe him a crap load of Sovereigns for his ship, and that this job practically ruined their reputation."

"Wish I could've seen their faces." Mari chuckled.

"You really are one of the best, are you, love?" Isabela, intrigued by her tale, gave her a look of admiration.

Raven smiled but darted her eyes down. "A great mentor and experience will do that." She quickly changed the subject to avoid the topic of Leminias. "So... you know where the camp is at?"

"No." The older Hawke replied. "Dragon Granny just said they'd be up in the Sundermount." She sighed disappointedly. "Never specified WHERE."

"Maybe I can scout out the nearby area?" Raven offered. "I could get an idea of where their at. Besides, I may actually run into their camp."

"Awww... but who's going to tell more stories?" Isabela complained in a joking manner. "You want me to come with you?"

"It's okay, Bells." She rejected graciously. "I think you need a break from all the climbing and wedges."

"Ouch... and point taken. Too bad I didn't bring a bottle with me..."

Mari rolled her eyes. "Does everything with you reflect on drinking?"

"Along with sex, the sea, treasures. You know. Every woman's needs."

"I think more like Isabela's needs."

Bethany plugged her ears tightly with the palms of her hands. "La-la-la-la-la-la! Can't hear you!"

Raven simply laughed at their foolishness then turned to her four legged companion laying on his stomach and his head up. "Shadow. You wanna come with?" There was no response from the Mabari. He just continued to stare. "Shadow?" Raven clicked her tongue. "Come on, buddy!" Still nothing but an immobile canine. It was like he was a statue.

"Shadow?" Bethany rubbed the top of his neck. "Are you alright, boy?"

Raven's eyes shot up realizing what was wrong. "Beth, back away. Now!" She rushed to Shadow's side and brought her face close to hers while the confused Hawke sibling backed away. "Shadow. It's okay, buddy. Hey!" She lightly tapped his face and all of a sudden the Mabari ferociously barked pounced at his life long friend pinning her to the ground growling menacing with the like of murder in his golden orb eyes.

Bethany became terrified. "Raven!" She rushed forward to help her, but Mari held her back

"Oy! Mongrel!" Isabela shouted in a threatening manner charging at the dog.

"No! No! Stay back!" Raven yelled raising her hand out signaling the Pirate to keep her distance, and focused back up to her captor. "Shadow... It's okay." She soothed softly.

The Mabari's killer eyes grew into shock and horror as he slowly released Raven and sit down in shame whimpering. The mercenary embraced Shadow tightly. "It's okay... It's okay, buddy." Her reassurances was comforting. "It happened to me too. Remember?" She whispered. "We just have to work at it."

Shadow placed his head on Raven's shoulder as she gently rubbed the back of his neck. Raven pulled away patted his head. "Go get some rest. I'll be right back." Shadow whined that he could not go, but complied by laying down by the fire. "I'll be back. Gonna get us something to eat."

The Apostate hugged Shadow by his chest and used him as a pillow for her head. "Long as it's not any type of bug." She groaned.

"I'll come with you." The pirate hopped to her feet. "I'm getting all antsy just sitting about in a old ruin with spiders."

Mari frowned. "Don't make us move, 'Bela."

Raven chuckled. "I'm sure you can kick their ass, Mari." She went over to Shadow and rubbed his ear. "I'll bring you back a treat, boy."

The Mabari gave her a grateful bark. Raven equipped her bow and dual swords ready to head out with Isabela at her side.

* * *

**Isabela's POV**

I may love being out at sea, with the wind blowing in my hair, the salt water spraying against my skin, and the rocking that gives me quite the adrenaline rush. But that doesn't mean I hate being on land. In fact, it can be quite the thrill. One time, I came across this beautiful cavern with quite the alluring scenery of grass, trees, flowers, and all that bullshit you get from a children's fairy tale. Shocking as this sounds, sex didn't take part in that moment, mostly because I was all by my peaceful lonesome. And the spring... I never wanted to leave that hot water. Was quite a rough tit for a few days after I left my little paradise, some of the boys kept a good distance from me to keep their saggy asses from being thrown overboard.

My mind wandered back to my crew. Some of the battiest sea dogs any ocean has to offer. Vil may looked small and scrawny, but put that elf against two giants, and he'll feed them their rotting tusks. When there was a fight, crazy sod would even charge in bare ass with a knife. No bullshit! He scared the pants off of one of the captured captains. Not literally sadly. Since then, the crew has been known for giving the name Knifeass. Me personally spat at that name because if you take the 'Ass' part out and put in the 'Ears' then it's a different story. But Vil didn't mind, in fact he loved it, so I left it alone.

Casavir has been with me the longest. Good man, tough sailor, and a better friend. We always had each others back through abandoned ruins, raids, and tavern brawls. We never slept with each other though. I always let the crew know that I'm off limits, and Casavir made sure that stayed that way. Had to break into Val Chevin once to get his stubborn ass out, and he repaid his debt by saving mine from 'spawn outside of Gwaren, and ended up getting the blighted taint. Had to carry that heavy bastard inside the city walls, and I had to be the one stop his complaining...

_Stubborn ass. You just really had to ruin my day did you? _

That's when Dina took the role of first mate, for only two weeks until that sodding storm. Now I have to find that blasted relic so I can get Castillon off my back. I'm thankful Raven gave me some room to breathe by getting Hayder and Castillon's lackey off my back. Tough Girl really knows how to put on show.

"You doing alright, love?" I asked her.

She looked over at grinning and nodded. "Didn't mean to spook you back there."

"Well he did gave us quite the surprise." Shadow always did seem like the overexcited type, maybe a little too much sometimes, but I never expected him to pounce the girl senseless. "Is... there a reason why he would hump your body to the ground? Well... you know what I mean."

Raven looked down sighing. "Let's just say some of the jobs we took have taken their toll on us."

I obviously wasn't satisfied with her answer, but I got the idea she does not want to visit bad memories so I'll let it go for now.

Tough Girl crouched down and grabbed some wrinkled leaves and crushed and ground them together. I don't see where she was going with this, but one: Not much to judge people, and two: She's a talented girl. So I'm interested where she's going with this. I can feel nice breeze going through me. Makes me wish these clothes weren't in the way, but wouldn't be the smartest move. Raven opened up her palm whispered something quietly and with one gentle blow, the tiny pieces flew out of her hand twirling in the wind before flying in the direction of us.

"Looks like there's a large animal nearby." She announced.

I smiled. "Let me guess: Follow the leaves?"

"Follow the leaves."

We tip toed our way through all the tangled roots and rocky ground hoping to Andraste that it wouldn't scratch up my boots. Fortunately the voices of grouchy sounding men stopped us right in our tracks. We both took cover behind the trees, and I can see Tough Girl with her bow at the ready. Me wanting to see the shot that would put poor Bianca to shame, I peeped my head out to see there were about six men underneath this massive tree. Two of the lot were happily showing their hairy tits out while the rest hidden the goods under a leather and chainmail shirt. Seems like they've been out here for a fair amount of time due the pitched up tents, fire and sipping away good bottles of rum.

_Hope they have more hidden away in their tents._

"Oy, Jinnick!" One beardy fellow slurred. "'Ow's i' holdin' up?"

One of the men, Jinnick I presume looked up at the tree they were all camping underneath and just pffted. "No' givin' us any trouble. I thin' tha' answers your question, eh?" Jinnick helped himself to his bottle clumsily spilling much of it.

"Bring 'er down!" The man barked. "It'll be no good to us iffshees dead."

"Fuck off!" Jinnick growled. "I'm enjoyin' me drink here!"

He didn't look like he took that well as the man got up staggering his way over to Jinnick holding his bottle at the front letting all of it spill out. Just then he just smashed it into his skull hard letting the grass break. Then he shouted in anger and just stomped his face into the grass.

"Feckin' no good piss flammin' blighter!" The remaining four kept their distance looking at him fearfully. "I too'kou in for a life a pillage an' adventure, and 'is 'ow you repay me?!" He pointed one man. "Check on our cargo!"

He stammered and didn't said a word, but obeyed getting to his feet and went to the tree tugging on piece of rope going all the way up to the leaf covered branches making it rustle and this beautiful sounding howl.

I looked over back at Raven who was about to release her arrow, but I stopped her when I alerted her with a quiet cough. I rolled my eyes over to the men. Knowing what I meant she sighed and nodded giving me permission to make the first move.

I emerged from my spot and leaped onto flat land much to my relief. I chuckled softly at these drunk sods. "This is going to be sooo easy. And fun."

The bearded man looked up to see me coming and when he did, I knew he fell for my trap with those yellow stained orbs looking right at me. Or maybe it was my tits. It didn't long for the others to be cast under my spell.

"I noticed you lot having quite the party." I slowly strutted bringing in a little rhythm in my hips from side to side. I gave them a grin making what look like their hearts were going to burst out of their chests "But I noticed it's lacking one crucial thing."

"I tink we found the last thing we needed." He got up and almost fell to his face but quickly caught himself. The man was at least generous enough to offer me a drink. "'Is stuff 'ill give you quite'a splendid spin."

"Oh I'm counting on it." I said lowly.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Isabela removed her headband and playfully tossed it at the men letting her long breathtaking wavy raven hair fly in the wind. She began move and shift her body like smooth water making two of the bandits droll from their mouths. The leader, entranced by their her graceful movements, mindlessly attempted to seize Isabela's tightly pinned ampled breasts with his own hairy paws, but were stopped by the duelists firm grip.

"Impatience is frowned upon, sweetheart." She murmured sensually in his ear before striking him down to the ground unconscious. The four men did nothing to retaliate. "Good boys." She purred letting her fingers flutter down her neck onto her breastline twirling them in circles letting a low moan escape her lips and tossed her head back sighing dreamily.

Her shinning amber orbs quickly darted back at her captives and brought her hand to her shoulders of her linen sleeveless shirt with her hands loosening the strings and instantly fell to the ground revealing a woman's naked beauty that couldn't even matches Andraste. Isabela's golden dark body was smooth and flawless from head to tail with her perfectly large natural breasts free from that dreadful piece of cloth, with her voluptuous slim athletic body was given the softest touches from her golden pierced belly to her smooth and perfect clit making her gasp not even breaking eye contact with her paralyzed audience. She gave them a sultry smile and twirled around revealing the back. She let her bubbly butt wiggle and gave it a firm spank making her gasp yet again and looked back giggling. She then turned around and slowly approached them strutting hip after hip...

_"Aaannnd noooooo..." _

* * *

**Hanged Man **

**Present Day**

**Isabela's POV**

Hawke had to just cut me off when it was about to get naughty.

"Awww..." I pouted grinning. "I was just getting to the good part."

She gave her eyes a roll. "I may not have been there, but even Varric would know that you did not engage in some orgy with bandits out in the woods."

Varric smirked and shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Rivaini did have quite the adventures whether they were in bed or not."

"In this case the cold hard ground with grass." Mari laughed. "Thus I think Raven would ruin your fun with arrows to their heads."

"There's nothing wrong with her joining me." I winked over at Raven who started blushing. I laughed placing my hand on my chest. "Aww... you're blushing. She'd would really join us."

"I-I... I dunno... I-I mean." She stammered before speaking all confident again like the Tough Girl she is. "Not really up to my standards."

"What?" To be honest I was a little surprised. "Sex?"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" She assured me. "Just take the men out. No men allowed! Ever!"

I looked at her curiously thinking that her answer was just me and her in the woods grinding each other to the point we're aching.

"Ohh..." Mari understood what she meant. "You.."

I couldn't help but laugh finally figuring it out. "You prefer women!" I felt so bad! I was making the poor girl scarlet.

"Y-yeah." She said somewhat hesitantly. "I... like women... only."

I brought my arm around her. "Oh, sweet thing. Don't be ashamed! And to be honest, I approve most definitely. I can only imagine the lovers that made your toes curl."

Raven looked away. "You gotta be kidding me..."

I gasped. "You're a virgin?! You've been on so many adventures and you haven't made love to even ONE women?"

She did not answer still to shy. Poor thing...

I giggled. "We really need to fix that, love!" I glanced back at Raven. "Don't worry sweet thing, I'll give you a night at the Blooming Rose. The girls there will make you do things that will roll your eyes back."

"Oh uh..." This was just too adorable. "Thanks."

"Always a pleasure." I chirped.

It happened so fast that any of us didn't catch Aveline right off the to side looking as grumpy as ever and this is the first time I'm seeing her out of that armor. She wore a simple grey shirt and breeches that looked as prim and proper as herself. Big girl startled my favorite Dwarf.

"You trying to kill me from shock, Aveline?" Varric joked.

She ignored him and darted those pretty green daggers at me. "This is the THIRD time this week I heard of you and your disorderly conduct." She hissed her teeth grinding to the breaking point. "Two lads reported a tall Riviani woman beat them and held them by their ears and upon entering, I see a man unconscious on top of a broken table."

I smirked. "Well that was right after one of them pinched my ass cheek, and big boy over there just thought he could get a piece too."

Varric came to my aid even though it wasn't needed. "You've seen some of the people that like to be a little rowdy with women around here. Technically this was self defense."

"Come on, Aveline." Hawke brought a hand around her. "You're off duty now! Have a seat and relax. We can tell you how our little adventure went."

Aveline's expression relaxed a little. "You succeeded in finding their Dalish camp?"

"Stay and find out for yourself." Mari replied. "Corff! One ale for my friend over here."

The good man quickly slid the bottle over with Aveline catching it perfectly in her grip.

"Anyway..." I knew Hawke was eager to get back to the story. "Raven's version was quick and less messy."

* * *

**No ones POV**

Raven plucked one of her arrows out of the leader's brain with it still strong and intact.

"Bianca definitely needs to feel the touch of a woman." Isabela commented on the flawless shot performed by the mercenary.

Raven laughed. "And take all the fun out of keeping score? I think I'll be fine with my bow."

Isabela grabbed ahold of the rope and moved it forward lowering whatever animal the bandits were holding. "Whatever they were holding, it must be for a good reason."

As the net was revealed from the thick green branches, they couldn't believe their eyes to see what the captive is. A majestic creature with a beautiful yellow coat and curvy antlers. The Halla whimpered softly but didn't seem frightened by the humans presence knowing that they were here to free it.

"Andaste's marble tits." Isabela blurted very amazed by the halla's graceful appearance. "Truly is a one of a kind."

Raven kneeled down and brought her dagger out causing the halla to shiver, but Raven shushed it softly petting it's coat. "Ma're eth, emma lath." She whispered in the elvish tongue reassuring it once more. "Ma're eth."

The halla calmed itself allowing Raven to cut the knot allowing it to free itself and stand tall on it's feet. The graceful creature examined both humans in a curious manner before it hummed beautifully and brought it's head down allowing Raven to pet it softly on it's neck.

"Ma're vhalla." Raven said turning to Isabela. "C'mere. She won't bite."

Isabela let out a curt laugh stepped forward gently brushing it's soft fur. "You're a gorgeous one, are you, girl?"

The golden halla rubbed her head against the duelist returning the affection.

"I didn't know you spoke Elven." Isabela mentioned gently massaging the creatures ears.

Raven looked down and smiled. "My partner was an elf." She answered. "She taught me everything I knew from fighting to speaking her language."

"Was?" Isabela quickly figured out what she meant and frowned. "I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be." Raven assured her.

_I can't believe I can't even write in my own journal of what happened..._

Raven then whispered into the halla's ear. She was too quiet that it looked like she was mouthing it out more than speaking quietly. However, it seemed to have an effect when the halla slowly pulled away and walked over to one of the tents and ripped it up quick and clean with it's antlers revealing that there was a bag stuffed with food as evidence to a few muttons slipping out of it.

"Remind the next group of people not pester you." Isabela joked.

It didn't respond but it didn't have to for the eyes seemed to have given her a look of acknowledgement. The golden halla then leaped over the campsite vanishing into the thick forrest.

* * *

Unknown to the two women, there was another creature lurking in the branches that remained undetected throughout the entire encounter. A black raven examined the two watching every little detail the carried out, but most of it's attention was on the young mercenary. It has been watching her with great attention for quiet some time now. Even before her arrival to Kirkwall. When they vanished, the raven spread it's wings letting the wind carry it into the the sky as it glided gracefully on the horizon.

It was quickly caught by a lone traveler who was kneeling examining large animal markings. The young Qunari returned his attention to the marks running his fingers through the implanted soil and emerged to his feet with his simple iron axe resting on his shoulder. Like other Qunari, he was broad and muscular in stature, and his smoothed but lightly scarred face was strong jawed and serious. His horns were silver steeled and rolled up in a way a ram's would be, and wore a combat harness exposing his chest with a bears pelt on his back. His nostrils huffed out air and his ice colored eyes narrowed being focused on the task at hand and slowly navigated around the markings not to ruin them bringing his axe down ready for a tough fight.

* * *

Bethany successfully managed to create a sustainable flame the the fire with the aid of her magic. She looked over at Shadow who was resting soundly making the most adorable bubble noises ever.

"You think they'll be back soon?"

Mari was on the ruined wall overlooking the vast distance of trees and a setting sun. "You say that like you have no faith in them." She teased.

Bethany was in no mood to joke. "I'm serious, Mari."

"You worry too much, sister. They'll both be back. If they are taking too long, it's because the Sundermount isn't the easiest place for the feet."

"Point taken." Bethany reached into her leather bag taking out a velvet apple taking a big chunk out of the fruit. She got up and climbed to the top joining her sister. "It may not be the fields, but it's beautiful."

Mari chuckled getting Bethany's attention.

"What?"

"Reminds you of our first grand adventure doesn't it?"

Bethany scowled. "You mean YOUR first grand adventure. One that you pulled me and Carver into."

"Come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"Mari that horrid smell was with me for a week! Also, who was the one who screamed like a scared little girl when they saw that massive spider?"

Mari scoffed. "You saw it! It was a monster! I didn't even have a sword on me!"

Bethany laughed. "The mighty Marian Hawke trembles in fear of a dead spider!"

Mari rolled her eyes. "Well it's better than Carver Hawke screaming at an attacking fire ant."

Both of them couldn't contain their laughter. "He didn't speak to us for two days!" Bethany recalled.

Both sisters relaxed and just stared out into the beautiful and treacherous Sundermount. Another ruined fort can be seen on a flat surface next to a mountainous earthly wall and a small lake can be seen very close to the fort.

Adventurers can wander through the Sundermount for days and still they only saw a small fraction of what is seen, and the group was experiencing that first hand. 3 days of wandering, slaying bandits and other threats, making camp near an old fort on rugged edges or with their makeshift tents on flat plains near a lake. Despite their progress, they've been unsuccessful in locating this Dalish camp. Mari had a good feeling that this Flemeth was cryptic, but at least she could have given at least the right path to start on.

After a year, Mari pulled out the amulet given to her. It looked nothing more than a simple trinket you can get at the market in Lowtown. The leather neck was engraved on the stone outline with a black crystal in the middle. Mari noticed something seemed strange about the amulet.

"Bethany," Mari got her sisters attention showing her the amulet. "Look. In the center, it's black."

"So it is?" Bethany had no clue where she was going with this.

"When she gave it to us, it was blue, and it had a somewhat of a glow to it."

She understood now. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

Bethany glared at the amulet focusing on it trying to see if she can feel anything. "There is some essence upon it." She informed. "Nothing dangerous, but.. it feels inactive. I don't know how to explain it." She looked at her sister curiously. "Is this why she gave it to us? So that the Dalish can repair it?"

"If that's it, that would make sense." Mari said. "Dalish do have powerful mages that would fix a problem. I wonder how Flemeth is doing... terrorizing the Kocari Wilds?"

Bethany smirked. "Should be easier now that the Darkspawn are gone." She frowned. "Why can't we go back? We can go back to Ferelden now that we won't have to worry about a Blight until centuries later. Also King Alistair plans to let Mages have more rights."

Mari scowled. "You are not being place in a circle anywhere in Thedas."

Bethany sighed. "Templar's are everywhere, Mari. I came across two Templar patrols in Darktown 3 days ago, just eyeing everyone. Last month there were hardly any of them!"

"Did any of them noticed you?"

"They noticed everyone." The Apostate answered fearfully. "It's like the whole city is an enemy to them."

"They only arrest apostates who have been defiant of the Circle, or have been to careless." Mari told her. "You are very lucky Raven didn't report you after that lightening stunt you pulled."

"Raven was in trouble!" Bethany protest. "I panicked and- there were too many!"

Mari scowled. "If you did the same thing for some merchant, he would have the Templar's right on Gamlen's door."

Bethany stood up furious that she was having this conversation. "Raven's my friend! Our friend!"

"She's a mercenary! A sword for hire! We don't even know much about her or where she comes from!"

Bethany crossed her arms. "What are you trying to say, sister?"

"I'm saying there is more than she is letting on." Mari replied honestly.

Bethany scoffed with an gape mouth. "I can't believe you would think that!"

"It's- Look!" Mari kept a cool head trying to be reasonable. "Yes, she's our friend, but she's keeping her cards close. I'm not saying she is going to stab us in the back, but she's hiding something from us."

"And what does that have to do with her betraying us to the Templars?" Bethany demanded.

"I didn't say-" Mari sighed frustratedly. "She's loyal, but cryptic. That's all I want to say."

"Don't you just love where conversations can take you?" She feigned a cheerful facade to hide anger.

"Shh..." Mari brought her hand out signaling her to be quiet.

"Excuse me?!"

"Shhh!" Mari was more sharp this time looking out at the trees. "Somethings not right." She stood up bringing out her new Antivan long sword.

Bethany looked out into the trees and saw nothing but the gentlest rustling of the bushes. She could not feel a wisp of breeze in the air, so it must have been a small animal scurrying along undetected, but she caught that the upper bush line was moving as well only more force before every movement was ceased.

Were it not for Mari's quick action, Bethany would have been pierced through her heart with a splintered worn out but sharpened spear. Shadow, immediately awake and alert now, growled at the spear examining it with his nose, when collecting the scent, he barked menacingly and charged furiously towards the battered down walls where Mari and Bethany were now behind.

"Shadow, heel!" Mari shouted and was rewarded with compliance from the enraged Mabari.

Bethany readied her sword in one hand and a fireball floating in her other. "Get a lookout, boy?"

Shadow growled but ran up the stairs to the upper level to get a birds eye view of the valley. It seemed no use for when they least expected it, Mari and Bethany were blasted away from the wall along with scores of debris being blown everywhere as the wall been torn down from an explosion.

Mari could hear a loud ringing in her ears drowning every other noise out. Her vision was slightly blurred and wavy but quickly cleared up to see Bethany motionless on her back with both eyes closed and small amounts of blood coming from her head.

"No!" Mari whispered horrified at the thought of her sister dead and rushed over to Bethany's side collecting her in her arms relieved that she still let out shallow pants of breath. "Thank the Maker.."

A barbaric cry forced Mari to turned around and deflected a lethal strike to the face from a decorated but rusted long sword from a large grey skinned giant with one steel horn pointing forward on the right and one missing from the left side. His eyes were shiny silver but still looked carried the red wild emotion in them.

"Where is she?" He demanded in a low quiet but dangerous tone.

Mari swung both of their swords around to break free of the stalemate and quickly slashed him in his abdomen forcing him to stagger back shouting in pain.

"I will gut you for what you did to her." Mari seethed grinding her teeth together.

"Fighting the Grey Wolf is the last mistake you'll ever make." His calm but hostile tone did not left him.

The attacker was caught off guard to see that he was already bitten on the shoulder ferociously by Shadow growling savagely. The attacker known as Grey Wolf grabbed ahold his neck and with his head and with some struggling, ripped him off with some skin being torn off. Shadow was thrown back to the ground but got back to his feet snarled murderously. Grey Wolf brought out a large club in his other hands glancing at both Mari and Shadow. Mari made the first move as she charged forward with her sword pointing forward.

Grey Wolf caught it with his sword and intended to smash her head with his club, but Mari skillfully once again swung both swords up breaking the club in half rendering it useless. Grey Wolf retaliated by a quick and sudden punch to the face sending her down, and brought the tip of his sword down on her, but she rolled away from the strike. Grey Wolf was caught off guard when he turned to see Shadow leaped up and pinned him down attempting to rip his face off with his teeth and jaws, but rolled over kicking Shadow off of him, but the Mabari quickly recovered charging forward once again evading a large fist and jumped up again this time to the neck and ripped the jugular vein out of his neck. In complete bloodlust, Shadow was thrown off of him a third time sending him flying across the wall whelping in pain with a loud thud in the process. Grey Wolf ignored the his blood soaked neck and grabbed his sword eager for victory, but as he caught Mari, she swung her sword wildly taking an already profusely wounded, he managed to bounce off a few of her attacks, but Mari threw his sword out of his and and made a precise blow to his gut sinking her sword in. But the Grey Wolf, still thirsty for battle pulled her in closer growling barbarically showing his rotten cracked teeth, but the sword was quickly pulled out and brought down onto his head forcing the bloodlust Qunari fall to the ground on his side with his head rolling in the grass.

Mari sheathed her sword and ran back over to her pack to acquire a poultice for her unconscious sister. Grabbing what she needed, Mari came to her sister's side scooping her in her arms gently in order not to cause more harm to her. Bethany began to stir as her light brown eyes fluttered open much to Mari's relief.

Bethany groaned. "Andraste's hot flame..." She examined her sister who was covered in bruises and scratches. "You're hurt." She whispered frightened.

"I'm alright." Mari shushed bringing the poultice to her sister's mouth. "I know it's not the best, but it'll help."

Bethany made a face, but allowed Mari to feed her it. With two gulps Bethany turned away coughing sounding like she was going to hurl it back up again. "Horrid stuff.."

Mari smirked. "I think that nasty wound in your head disappearing will let your change your mind, don't you think?"

Bethany rolled her eyes, but did agree that she was feeling much better that despite the horrid taste, she can feel the pain sweeping away, and her head was healed as if the Maker himself blessed her.

Bethany got back up to her feet and can see Shadow running over to her barking happily. He looked as about as scratched up as Mari, but that didn't seem to affect him one bit as he was still as eager and energetic before the battle with their attacker. Shadow slobbered her face all over with his large tongue making Bethany laugh.

"Easy boy! I'm not as heavy as you!"

"Are you saying he's fat?"

"Far from it!" Bethany said wheezing a little. "His muscular body can be quite suffocating."

"I didn't realized you have fallen for your four legged friend, Bethany." Mari joked.

Bethany rolled her eyes ignoring her. "Don't listen to her, boy. Mari can be full of rubbish sometimes."

"Hey!"

With the sun almost gone from the sky, the two sisters quickly cleaned up the camp sight by first disposing of the dead Qunari outside the walls of the fort ruins, and covering up the huge opening with large parts of the wall laying on the ground. After that was done, small but warm fire was sparked up by Bethany as she was now resting quietly on Shadow's back as her own pillow.

Mari was on top of the wall behind cover this time not affording to take chances keeping a lookout for Raven and Isabela or another surprise visit from more murderous Qunari. A high pitched owl sound made close by to the walls, making Mari jump to her feet and looked down at the ground to see that it was none other than Raven and Isabela.

Mari sighed. "That is not how an owl sounds."

"Well they certainly don't sound all deep and hooey either." Isabela defended. "You two alright? What happened."

Mari offered her hand helping both of them up over the wall and they all hopped down to the ground behind the safety of the walls. She explained how they were attacked by a Qunari known as the Grey Wolf.

The name sent Raven in shock. "What?! He was here?!"

"Was." Mari emphasized. "He's dead."

Raven sighed in relief. "You two sure you're okay?"

Mari nodded. "Bethany got socked in the head really good, but got her fixed up with a poultice, so she should be fine."

Isabela looked over at the young mercenary. "Did you knew this Grey Wolf sap?"

Raven nodded. "Ran across him a couple of times." She answered. "He's been raiding villages in the Planascene Forrest for weeks now. I caught wind of him when I was on my way to Kirkwall. The gang he was running with got wiped out with the aid of a militia formed to fight him and his raiders, but he escaped." Raven frowned. "Shouldn't be surprised he came after me..."

Mari scowled at Raven. "So you're the reason he attacked us!"

"And you sliced his head off, so he can't attack you again." Isabela was quick to come to Raven's aid.

Mari was not having any of this. "My sister was hurt because of your sloppy work!"

"You were more than capable of defeating him, which you did!" Raven barked back. "So don't be clinging to the past, Mari! Yes I didn't kill him, but only because he ran away to live and fight another day and to hunt me down! But you ended him so we're safe now!"

"I think we should have known more about this Grey Wolf before we blew off a chunk of the wall!" Mari huffed.

Before Raven could answer, her ears caught the sound of strings being stretched close by. Reacting she pulled out her bow and aimed it upwards to find that there were more trespassers inside the walls. They were small statured people with large sharp ears pointing up, and they were adorned with smooth brown clothes with chainmail on the sides. Their wooden bows were aimed directly at them and made no comment.

"Hopefully they're better than the last visiter." Isabela whispered.

"Emathe!" A man's voice shouted. "These are the ones we were told of!"

Another elf made himself known. He was an older looking with a stern expression. "You have our gratitude for rescuing the last of our Halla. Eldritha is a most welcome sight indeed." His voice was grateful but firm. "What are female Shemlen and their hound doing far out into the valley?"

Mari stepped forward. "Do you belong to Keep Marethari?"

The elf did not answer but showed no signs of hostility. "How do you know of that name?"

Mari did not hesitate to show her the amulet she was given a year ago. "I was told to bring this to her."

"It's them!" A woman whispered. "I thought they would be Dalish!"

"I never thought they would come at all." Another murmured.

The elf's eyes were amazed at the sight of the amulet and nodded. "We will take you to her camp. You will follow."

* * *

**Hanged Man**

**Present Day**

"You're shitting me!" Varric was amazed at where this was going.

Mari shook her head. "Those elves are great climbers I'll give them that." She carried on. "When we got to their camp, most of the warriors there gave us a not so friendly look, but they didn't try anything so we were grateful. We would be introduced to Marethari tomorrow we were told, so we got plenty of much needed sleep after that. And the best part, we didn't have to worry about wolves or other nasty ox men coming out and tearing us from limb to limb this time."

"And no wedges up my bits this time." Isabela added cheerfully.

Aveline groan in disgust. "Could you not be anymore crude?"

Isabela gave the guardswoman a cheeky smile. "Well who else is going to do that for you, Big Girl?"

"Shut up, Whore." Aveline grumbled gulping down her ale. "Anyways what happened next?"

"This is when things get more crazy." Raven answered.

* * *

**Sooo yeah this story is going to be split into two parts turns out. Wasn't originally planning on it, but considering this is over 10,000 words, I could wrap it up here. I'm so sorry you guys had to wait for this, but I was focused on college and another fanfic I was devoted on, but no way this is on HIATUS. Hope you guys enjoy :) **


End file.
